Shadows
by SilverCentaur
Summary: AU: After OoTP! After Harry meets a new friend, his world turns into complete chaos. New Powers! Severitus Challenge! PERMANENT HIATUS. SORRY.
1. Who the Hell are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Harry sighed and stared out of his window at Privet Drive. To say this summer was his worst yet was an understatement to say the least... but here he was, trying in vain to complete the essay that the stupid, over-grown, greasy-haired bat set them for these holidays. Bending over his parchment, he dipped his quill into his ink for the twentieth time that night.  
  
Write a three foot essay on the properties and effects of the Polyjuice potion to be handed in on the first day of term.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. He recalled his second year, when he, Ron and Hermione brewed such a potion... Feeling slightly cheered, he - again - bent of his blank parchment. He froze. What the hell were the properties of Polyjuice? Well, now that he thought about it, Hermione did do most of the work...  
  
Damn.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Ever since the death of his Godfather, he couldn't seem to think properly... He started to blink rapidly, trying to stop the unshed tears from falling... Trying to push that horrible thought out of his head, he glanced at his clock, and his mouth fell open in a kind of weird fascination. He had completely forgotten! It was his birthday in two minutes! But his fascination was quickly sinking as he realised that there would be no warning letter telling him to stay out of trouble this year, no messy note quickly scrawled on the back of a soggy newspaper telling him he'd see him sometime again soon... because, as much as Harry hated to admit it, Sirius was...  
  
"Dead..." Harry whispered quietly to himself. Yep, he sure was. He was completely, utterly, no question about it – dead. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, dimly noticing the 11:59 flashing on his clock-radio before he closed them. Calm down... he thought to himself firmly. No use getting worked up over it now... He suddenly heard a crash to his left. He opened his eye and peered at his ink bottle that was lying in a thousand pieces on the floor. He glared at it, as if it was the ink's fault it blew up. Real smooth, Potter. He thought to himself. Get yourself expelled for the second time in two years.  
  
His musings were cut short, however, when Pig barrelled through his window, and connected rather painfully with his head. But Pig didn't seem to notice. Pig continued to zoom gleefully through Harry's bedroom, knocking over various things, bumping into walls, and, eventually, flying straight into Harry's hand. Harry shook his head in bewilderment. How the bird managed to be so dumb was beyond him. He untied the parcel and the letter attached, and Pig hopped back up, ruffled his feathers and shot like a bullet towards Hedwig's cage to rest and have a drink... only to miss the cage the cage completely, fly straight into the wall behind it, making a dull thud as he hit the wall behind the cage and bounce off it, landing at least a meter away. But Pig – unfazed – hopped back up again, and flew into Hedwig's cage. Grinning, Harry read Ron's letter.  
  
Hey mate, How are you? We've been so bored here. The house is all clean, Mrs. Black has been burnt, Kreachers dead-  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, but he clapped a hand over his mouth and froze, not daring to make a sound. He heard an unnatural silence in the bedroom next to him, but he relaxed at the snore that followed quickly after, and the groan of bedsprings as Dudley rolled over.  
  
yeah, Kreachers dead all right. When he found Mrs. Black's portrait burnt to a crisp, he burst into tears, got an axe and cut off his head. Where the hell he got the axe, I don't know, but we're gonna have a party when you get here in memory of him. Nice, huh? Well, anyway, mum STILL won't let Fred and George join the Order, and their furious. They've made even more stuff to eavesdrop on the Order. They're really funny! I got you a pretty cool present. It's a little notebook, it may sound stupid, but I've got one identical, and if you write a note to me in your book, whatever you wrote will appear in my book, so we can talk to each other without anyone noticing! Well, hope you like it. Mum says you might be able to come soon. Hope your okay, dealing with... you know... Anyway, hope to see you soon, mate.  
Ron  
  
PS. Do you know who will be the Defense teacher this year? It better be  
someone good!  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's letter. It was nice of him to worry like that. He tore the paper away from his present. It was leather, dark blue in colour, with silver clasps and a lock. Harry quickly wrote a reply.  
  
Hey Ron, I'm fine, honestly. Tell the Order that as well, will you? I love the present, its amazing. How are you? Its been boring here, nothing much to do, so I know how you feel about being stuck there. How did Hermione react to Kreachers death? Was she upset, or was she glad? Anyway, you've got to tell me about Fred and George's new inventions! Hope you don't die of boredom, Harry PS. There is something SERIOUSLY wrong with your owl, Ron!  
  
Harry read it through again, and glanced at Pig to see if he was up to delivering the letter back to Ron yet. But Pig was as energetic as always, hopping from foot to foot.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the crazy bird. He sighed, and as quick as lightning, grabbed Pig from inside the cage before the bloody bird could escape. After tying the letter securely to Pig's foot, and telling him to take it to Ron, Pig zoomed happily out the window and soon just became a speck.  
  
Harry froze when he heard giggling from somewhere in the shadows. Slowly, he reached into his pocket for his wand...  
  
"That won't be necessary, Harry." Said a clear, gentle voice. He could definitely tell it was a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry tried to keep the fear showing in his voice, "Show yourself!"  
  
"I am not going to hurt you..." She stepped into the light. She was a girl that looked around his age, with deadly straight beautiful golden hair that reached her hips. She had the strangest eyes, though. They were a very dark blue, unlike any he had seen before...  
  
"Harry... you are aware that you are... special..."  
  
He couldn't help but snort. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
She shrugged. "Okay. Very soon you're gonna get some unbelievable powers and then get really pissed and start yelling, 'WHY ME!' yada yada yada... is that better?"  
  
Harry stared at her, his mouth opening and closing, trying to look for the right words to say.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me..."  
  
She grinned at him, and plonked herself down on his bed.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be so direct... Okay... I was born in this world... just like you..."  
  
She paused, tapping her finger against her thigh, with her chin resting in her cupped hand.  
  
"Anytime you want to continue, I'll be ready." Stated Harry dryly, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, yes, well... I was born in this world. But when I was seven, I was taken to another world... or realm if you prefer."  
  
She paused again.  
  
"They told me that, I, along with another, would work together to stop the rising darkness... or something like that anyway... They told me that, when I was sixteen, I would harbour new, unexpected powers... as would another. But, they told me that the other was not able to leave this world yet, and so I would join him in this realm, and... fill him in on his new powers."  
  
She stopped again.  
  
"My true name is Rosie Dion. But everyone calls me Nightmare. The reason is that I can project any image into a persons head. I also have visions of the future. I can do other things, as can you. But now..." She suddenly looked excited. "We get to pick your new name Harry!"  
  
"Well..." He sighed. "What's my special power?"  
  
"You can do a bunch of stuff with shadows." She scrunched up her nose, trying to remember. "You can... um... Oh! You can completely disappear in Shadows, so no one can see you even if your still there! And you can travel through shadows, as in, if you step through some shadows in one room, you can appear through some other shadows in a completely different place, depending where you wanna go. You can spread shadows, like, make everything go completely black so no one can see anything... that's about it for shadows I think."  
  
Harry stood there for a second, his mouth hanging open from shock.  
  
"Close your mouth; you look like a goldfish." She snapped.  
  
Harry's mouth snapped shut so quickly his teeth made a clicking noise as they connected.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's about it for SHADOWS' ?" said Harry weakly, "Theres more?"  
  
"Oh yes. You're a shape-shifter, as am I. You can turn into any animal, impersonate anything, even their voice. You can turn you body into absolutely anything. And you're a fire elemental, and I am a water elemental... You can read minds-"  
  
"I can what?!"  
  
"Read minds, Potter – Shadow, I mean-" she stopped suddenly. "That's perfect!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shadow! It's your new name!"  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Cool!"  
  
She snapped back into her business-like manner. "Yes, yes. Read minds. But you and me, we share a sort of bond, so we can discuss things in our mind."  
  
"Huh?" said Harry, his face blank.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Like this  
  
Ah  
  
(AN: Harry's mind speech will be in bold italic, while Rosie's just in bold)  
  
Harry looked horrified. "How did I do that?!"  
  
Rosie chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Anyway, back to powers!"  
  
"There's more?" asked Harry dryly.  
  
"Yep! You better believe it!" She grinned, "So we've got shape-shifting, elemental, shadow, reading minds... what else... Ah!" she smacked her forehead. "How could I forget! Wandless magic!"  
  
And Harry promptly fainted.  
  
How was it? Was it good, bad? Please review! And remember, this is my first story, so try be nice and tell me how to improve, and also, I need a better reader or whatever to read it through and tell me how to make it better, so if you want to be one, please say in a review and I'll get in touch if you leave an email address. Thankyou! 


	2. New Powers

I want to give a very big thank-you to witchfire37 for my very first review, and also Irin for my second review! I still need a better reader to help with my story, and could someone tell me how to do bold and italics and stuff? It didn't work in the first chapter... Well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you get the point by now.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Rosie stood in Harry's room, dumbstruck. She had definitely not been expecting Harry to faint. He was supposed to be some God forsaken bloody warrior guy anyway! He wasn't allowed to faint! She sighed, twiddling her thumbs in boredom, waiting for Harry to wake...  
  
One thing that was certain about Rosie, was that she was an extremely impatient person. And exactly 43 seconds later, while muttering, "Your making me do this, Harry..." she raised her hand, closed her eyes...  
  
... And a flood of ice-cold water washed over Harry, soaking him to the core. Harry sat bolt upright, staring at Nightmare with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" He cried  
  
Rosie shrugged. "I tried slapping you, but you still weren't waking up... so I did the next best thing!" She grinned as Harry shivered. "Cold, are we?"  
  
"You're evil..." Harry said, shaking his head. "Now that was just downright mean."  
  
"Well anyway," she checked her watch. "You'll be getting you're amazing powers in 5..."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"...4..."  
  
"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"  
  
"...3..."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  
  
"...2..."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"1."  
  
Well, one thing was for sure, being powerful really, really hurt. Not just a little headache, this was like, being pounded with a sledge hammer, while having every joint in you body dislocated, and add a couple of knives being stabbed in your gut to round it off. Nice, huh?  
  
"Gees, I'm pretty sure I didn't scream that loud..."  
  
Harry was laying flat on his back, panting like mad.  
  
"Could have warned me..." he breathed.  
  
Rosie giggled, "I like surprises."  
  
"I hate them. And you're evil."  
  
She loomed over him. "I know that dumb-ass. I've always been evil. Oh... you might want to look in the mirror..."  
  
"Do I really want to?"  
  
Rosie shrugged. "No, probably not. But either way, you're going to see yourself some time, and it might be better if you're expecting it. Look, its not that bad, just come over here." A large mirror appeared in his room, and Rosie heaved him off the floor.  
  
Slowly, Harry took one step towards the mirror... two steps... three ste-  
  
"Oh for God's sake just get you're ass over here, Potter!" she growled. She pushed him over. "There!"  
  
Harry stood there, completely speechless. He was taller... much taller, and his hair had grown. It was deadly straight, still raven black, reaching past his shoulders. But that wasn't the thing that shocked him most... instead of his usual emerald green eyes, they were white. No pupils... just a constantly glowing white, and he had a little tattoo of a black star on his forehead. Harry's mouth fell open, but he quickly snapped it closed again.  
  
"Tell me I didn't see what I think I saw..." He mumbled, trying to keep his mouth as closed as possible.  
  
"Oh you mean the fangs?" She grinned. "Yeah... Yeah, I've got them too." Harry stared at her perfectly flat teeth, and she rolled her eyes. Honestly, Potter, I don't usually look like this! It's a disguise, dumb- ass." She smiled slightly, looking at something behind him. "But that's not what I'm looking at..." she murmured. She stepped behind, staring intently at his back.  
  
"What?" said Harry, sounding panicky. "What are you looking at?" Again she smiled, and another mirror appeared behind him, showing him what the fuss was about. He gave a kind of strangled yelp. Resting peacefully against his back were two sleek black wings, reaching down to his knees. Rosie hesitantly reached out to stroke his right wing.  
  
"I wish I had them..." she mumbled.  
  
"Wings...?" Harry whispered. "I have bloody... wings?" Harry shook his head. "You're not going to tell anyone about these, Nightmare..." he said. "I'm never, ever going to use them. And they disappeared into his back, leaving no sign that this boy could fly.  
  
Rosie sighed, but nodded all the same. Then she squealed in delight. "Ooh! Harry! You'll never guess-"  
  
"Don't squeal like that, you sound like Parvati Patil."  
  
She whacked him on the arm. "Don't be so horrible! Anyway, I'm coming to Hogwarts this year!"  
  
"What?!" But he was grinning in delight.  
  
"Well my guardian in the other realm – he's really nice – sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining that my parents were aurors living in New Zealand and they were killed by Death Eaters but now they wanna kill me too so I had to come to be safe from the Death Eaters that wanted to kill me." She took a deep breath.  
  
"Did you breath once in that whole explanation?"  
  
"Nope! Oh, but Harry, you should so keep you're wings out! The Slytherin team would be absolutely mortified if you came on to the pitch with wings instead of a broom!"  
  
Harry shook his head and patted Rosie on the shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn about this world, missy-"  
  
There was a crash downstairs and they both heard someone whisper,  
  
"Tonks!"  
  
And, "Sorry!"  
  
"Their here!" Harry whispered urgently. His appearances flashed back to normal. "Go! Get out of here!" He whispered, shooing her away from him. She grinned, saluted him, and said, "See you later tonight!" and disappeared in a flash. Harry neither knew nor cared what she meant by 'see you later tonight'. He crept out of his room and on to the landing. "Hey!" he whispered to the crowd at the foot of the stairs. He jumped silently down the stairs two at a time. Lupin grabbed him in a hug. "Harry, how are you?" He whispered worriedly, holding him at arms length. "Jesus, you've grown!"  
  
Shit. Forgot to shrink back, I guess...  
  
Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Growth spurt?"  
  
Moody grunted and stepped forward. "What's the name of the Defence Group you held last year, Potter?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Dumbledore's Army."  
  
Moody gave a sort of lopsided grin. "That's him alright!"  
  
"I'll help you pack, Harry" whispered Tonks, stepping on to the stairs. Harry nodded and glanced at the crowd. There were a bit more people there then there was last year. A couple of people he didn't recognise, Flitwick, McGonagall, And... What the bloody hell was Snape doing here? Snape caught Harry's eye for a brief second and Snape crossed his arms and made a huffing noise.  
  
Guess he's not too happy to be here.  
  
But he snapped out of his reverie when Tonks grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come on!" she whispered urgently. And Harry quietly made his way up the stairs.  
  
AN: The end of another chapter! Sorry its not much longer than the first one, as Irin requested, but this is where it seemed best to finish it. Please review, and tell me in a review if you want to be my better reader! Thank-you!  
  
*** 


	3. Happy Birthday!

Hello people! I'm gonna make this short and sweet. I need a better reader, and please review!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Where's you're owl?" Tonks asked Harry five minutes later. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Think she's with Ron. She'll be fine, she's managed on her own before."  
  
Tonks nodded, then suddenly grinned. "I wouldn't cross Snape tonight, Harry. He's not too happy about having to pick you up and I don't think he'd appreciate it if you tried to wind him up..."  
  
"Me? Wind Snape up? Never..."  
  
Tonks frowned. "Now that I think about it... he's been acting really odd lately..."  
  
Absently, she waved her wand around the room; various clothes and books soaring through the air towards his trunk.  
  
"Have the relatives been giving you a hard time, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nope. Left me alone most of the time. Been bored out of my mind."  
  
She sighed. "Damn! I was really excited about kicking some muggle butt! And you just had to ruin my fun!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "So you're saying you want the muggles to be mean to me?" he said in a hurt voice.  
  
"Well, yes! If it means a good time for me!" She winked, and then grinned.  
  
"By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday!" But Harry gave a gasp of surprise as particularly strong thought passed through his mind...  
  
I hope he likes his surprise party!  
  
Harry could barely stifle his giggles. No one would be keeping a secret from him now.  
  
"Right. Got everything? Cage? Trunk? Good. Now, we'll be going by portkey this time, so we don't have to be as wary as we did last year, but I still want you to be on a lookout..."  
  
She gave a sort of cheesy grin. "Lets get going, the others will be wondering where we are. Locomotor Trunks!" she cried, and they set of down the stairs.  
  
"There we are!" said Tonks, stepping onto the last stair.  
  
"Tonks – look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't trip on the-"  
  
But it was too late. Harry's trunk fell to the ground with a crash, and Tonks went flying.  
  
Harry didn't know what made him do it. It was... instinct. Reflex. Whatever you wanted to call it. But the next thing Harry knew, he leaped down the last three stairs and grabbed Tonks' shoulder, stopping her from landing flat on her face mere centimetres from the ground.  
  
"Woah," said Tonks breathlessly, as Harry let go of here shoulder. "Thanks for that Harry... that would have hurt..." she grinned sheepishly at the glares coming her way. "Sorry," she said, crossing her arms. "But its not like I meant to do it."  
  
Lupin sighed and pulled out something from inside his coat. "Here, this will take us to the Headquarters," It was little figurine of a phoenix. "Every one grab hold. Shackbolt – you take Harry's trunk, and Harry – you take you're cage. Everyone ready? Good. On the count of three... one, two, three!"  
  
And Harry felt that horrible sensation of the pull behind his navel.  
  
"Here we are!" They were in the hallway of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"You okay Harry?" asked Molly Weasley in concern, as she stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah..." he said slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
She grabbed him in a hug, and, like Lupin, held him at arms length. She made a tutting noise. "You've grown, but they still haven't fed you enough," Again, she made the same tutting noise. "All of you," She began, glaring at the rest of the order, "When you're eating with him," she jabbed a finger in Harry's direction. "Make sure he eats a lot of food. No letting him off, understand?" A series of, 'Yes, ma'am' and 'We'll do our best, Mrs. Weasley' followed.  
  
"Hey!" cried Harry; "You're not allowed to tell me how to eat!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!" said Mrs. Weasley stubbornly, and Harry glared at her. "Now, Ron and the others are waiting upstairs, we're going to have a short meeting, so stay away."  
  
She crossed her arms at Harry, who was still glaring stubbornly back. "Now!" she said, "Up! Get up those stairs!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin slightly at her, and as he made his way up the stairs, he was sure he saw Snape looking slightly amused...  
  
And smiling...  
  
Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.  
  
Harry shook his head, and opened the door.  
  
"Harry!" cried a voice shrilly, as she barrelled into him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much! Are you okay? We're so glad you could come! Happy Birthday! Sorry that I didn't send you're present but they told me that you would be coming later so I didn't send it yet-"  
  
"Hermione..." said Harry slowly, "breath..."  
  
Ron laughed. "How are you mate?" He clapped him on the shoulder. "They're having another meeting down there. I wish I could hear what they were saying..."  
  
Rosie never said he couldn't tell anyone...  
  
He looked around the room. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. Yeah, he'd tell them, but he wouldn't tell the adults... yet.  
  
"Look..." he said slowly. "I gotta tell you something, and it's really important."  
  
He paused, and the other sat down, waiting patiently. And he told them. He told them about Rosie, his new powers, everything that had happened that night.  
  
He finished, and they were speechless. The twins were first to move. "YES!" They cried, jumping in the air. "Now it will be even easier to eavesdrop on the order!"  
  
Hermione looked absolutely delighted. "Oh, imagine the research I could do on this!" she said, clapping her hands in delight. Ginny was smiling at him, and Ron grinned at him. "Show us something!" Ron said.  
  
Harry frowned. "I haven't done anything yet... I'll try. I want to do the shadow thing. It sounds-" he stopped suddenly as his hand turned into a sort of black mist, and then snapped back into a solid.  
  
Guess I forgot to mention that,  
  
Rosie's voice came in his head.  
  
You can turn into a shadow as well. You can turn transparent, turn into a persons shadow, sort of like a ghost, but black instead of white.  
  
"Well, nice of her to tell me,"  
  
The others looked confused, and Harry clarified. "Remember me and Rosie's mind link?" He waited for them to nod. "She told me that she forgot to mention that I can turn into a shadow. Like, I can follow people as their shadow and they won't know I'm there. I can also turn into a sort of transparent, black ghost."  
  
"Woah..." whispered Fred in awe. "Walk through me, Harry!"  
  
Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"I want to see if it feels like walking through a ghost." He said defensively.  
  
"I don't know how..."  
  
"Just do what you did with you're hand!  
  
Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked forward, all the while thinking, 'Shadow, shadow, shadow...'  
  
He opened his eyes to find the others gaping at him.  
  
"Didn't feel a thing," whispered Fred in awe. "Amazing..."  
  
"What?" said Harry frantically, "What did I do?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "You're not quite like a ghost, as they have a more defined shape. You were more like kind of a black mist, roughly in the shape of a human, but you're more... free, if that's the right word. Scientifically, I'd say you're molecules weren't as tightly packed as a ghost's molecules. Probably more tightly packed than a gas' molecules, but- "  
  
She stopped at the blank faces.  
  
"Oh honestly! Haven't you ever read a science text book in your life?"  
  
She sighed as the five all shook their heads. "Terrible..." she muttered.  
  
"Anyway," said Harry quickly. "What do I do?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What do I do?' You eavesdrop on the Order! You make things that they need burst into flame! You read their minds! That's what you do!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Yeah, so shadow you're arse into that kitchen and find out what they're saying!"  
  
Harry grinned, saluted the twins, disappearing through the shadows in the bedroom and reappearing in the shadows of the kitchen.  
  
"It looks like this," McGonagall was saying, holding up a picture of a silver ring. "It's in possession of the Dark Lord, but he is not able to use it yet. He is going to give it to a Death-Eater named Michael Jack. He's in the inner-circle, apparently very powerful."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, probing into McGonagall's mind...  
  
If this ring can really double You-Know-Who's powers... we're doomed...  
  
"We've got to be careful. Snape, will you be able to tell us when the Dark Lord actually gives the ring to this Michael Jack? Because the Dark Lord is in possession of the Ring at this moment in time, is he not?" growled Moody.  
  
"Yes, the Dark Lord has the ring at the moment." Said Snape, "I'll try and keep track of the ring, but he might hand it to Jack in secret... for safety purposes."  
  
Harry appeared back in the bedroom, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well?" said Ron, hopping from foot to foot. "What they say? What's happening! Tell us!"  
  
"Apparently Voldie's got some ring." Said Harry, grinning. "Really powerful, but he can't use it, so he's giving it to some guy named Michael Jack."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but what does the ring do?"  
  
"I read McGonagall's mind-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "You can't read a professor's mind!"  
  
"Anyway, I read McGonagall's mind, and she was thinking something like, ' if this ring can double Voldemort's powers we're doomed.'"  
  
"Wow..." whispered Ron. "These powers may really come in handy, Harry!"  
  
"Well, Harry shouldn't be abusing his powers like this-" began Hermione.  
  
"Imagine all the stuff we can find out with you, Harry!" said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"If someone would just listen to me! I think it terrible that Harry's abusing-"  
  
"Oh! When's my surprise party?" Harry said out of the blue.  
  
There was a shocked silence in the room.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Asked George weakly.  
  
"Oh... I read Tonks' mind accidentally earlier. I didn't mean to, but-"  
  
"Hey, dinners ready."  
  
Remus Lupin was standing at the door. "Come on, there are loads of us having dinner with us tonight..." Lupin smirked, "Even Snape, Harry."  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry," said Harry, grinning. "I'll pretend to be surprised..."  
  
And he too left the room.  
  
AN: Phew! Third Chapter done! But I still haven't got more than two reviews, and I still need a better reader. Please review. Thanks!  
  
*** 


	4. News

AN: Wow, five reviews! I'm so proud. Thank-you to:  
  
eriee: Thanks a lot for the review! I'll try to get this chapter up pretty quickly...  
  
jess: Thanks.  
  
Anonymous: Thank-you a lot for pointing that out. I'll take that into account for this chapter. I'm not going to let Harry tell the adults for a long while yet, but I'll try to patch up the mistake of telling his mates in this chapter. Thank-you loads again!  
  
Right, I'm sorry to keep going on, but anyone who wants to be my better reader please say in a review and leave me an email address and I'll get in touch! And also, I still need help to work out how to do bloody italics and bolds and underlining and stuff. Cheers!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
It was only now, as Harry was walking down the numerous stairs to the kitchen where his surprise birthday was waiting, that Harry pondered what Rosie had said.  
  
'I'll see you later tonight, Harry!'  
  
If she did anything stupid... Harry shook his head. He had known Rosie for an extremely short time, and he already knew she was ruthless. He just hoped she wasn't stupid as well.  
  
Harry's hand hovered over the doorknob. Harry absolutely hated surprises. Even more so since Rosie's latest surprise.  
  
Harry looked behind him. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were all standing behind him. Ginny was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Hurry up and get in there," she said sharply. "It's you're fault you know you're getting a surprise party, so you have to pay the consequences."  
  
Harry glared at her, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Honestly, they could be bloody loud when they wanted to be.  
  
The whole Order was there. Including, (as Remus had told him) Snape.  
  
Harry smiled. He couldn't help it. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and lead him to a chair at the table. Several others sat down around him.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry," said Remus grinning. "Now, I know this is a strange present, but I know of a certain gift of yours, and I also know it's good to have a companion with you."  
  
He handed Harry a box with tiny air holes puncturing the lid.  
  
Harry gave him a questioning glance, and lifted the lid off the box. Inside, fast asleep, was a tiny, pencil-thin snake. He was black, with red stripes.  
  
The snake lifted his head staring around at them all.  
  
~ Filthy humans ~ he hissed in disgust. ~ No respect at all for poor Azorath. I is being stuffed in a silly human-box for a long time. No respect at all... ~  
  
Harry grinned, and looked up. "Cheers, Remus," He said happily. He noticed some of the others looking uncomfortable with the snake. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, get a grip," he said, "He won't hurt you."  
  
Snape bent over, and looked inside the box. "Isn't that a poisonous snake?" He asked silkily, raising his eyebrow in Lupin's direction.  
  
"He's trained. He won't hurt anyone. Now, I know a lot of you are uncomfortable with my gift to Harry," said Lupin, "But it will be helpful to him if he's in trouble."  
  
"He's great," said Harry in awe. "He says his name is Azorath, and he thinks that the humans should show him some respect."  
  
A few people giggled nervously. Harry hissed quietly to Azorath.  
  
~ Hello ~  
  
Azorath's head shot up in a flash.  
  
~ You can speak? ~ Azorath asked shrewdly.  
  
Harry dimly noticed people shifting uncomfortably in the back round.  
  
~ Yeah... look, how about this; I take care of you, and I'll never let anyone put you in a silly human-box again... if you stay with me, and if you won't hurt anyone. ~  
  
Harry put his hand in the box, and Azorath hesitated for a brief moment before sliding easily up his arm, coming to a rest on Harry's right shoulder.  
  
Harry blushed when he realised every-one was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively. When they didn't stop staring, he shrugged.  
  
"He said he wouldn't hurt any-one."  
  
The majority seemed to relax at this. And a few others handed him his presents.  
  
Hermione had got him a large book of spells and curses,  
  
Fred and George had got him a huge box of their new stock from WWW,  
  
Mrs. Weasley had got him a huge box of sweets and chocolates,  
  
And Tonks had got him a wand holster.  
  
"Just making sure you don't loose you're buttocks any time soon, Harry." She said, winking at him.  
  
Harry smiled at her. This had been his best birthday yet.  
  
"We've got food over here, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called over to them, gesturing to the piles of food on a table set to the side of the room.  
  
And then everyone stood up, making their way over to the food. There was a lot more people than Harry had thought at first. Too many people, in such a small space.  
  
Harry had never felt like this before this summer. He didn't know what it was, but he always started to feel so claustrophobic when around too many people recently.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and pushed himself up against the wall.  
  
Harry didn't know what caused the change, but as soon as his fifth year at Hogwarts had ended, he seemed to become... a lot less trusting.  
  
It wasn't just being in small places with a lot of people that disturbed him. He also suddenly hated people he didn't know very well, (or didn't trust) touching him much. He didn't mind Hermione, for example, nearly strangling him when she was greeting him earlier on, and he didn't mind Mrs. Weasley giving him his usual hug. But they were all people he knew. That he trusted.  
  
Harry wasn't completely irrational about strangers touching him. He didn't mind people brushing past him, or touching his shoulder. But he hated people grabbing him, or making him feel trapped or threatened.  
  
Damn him and his stupid claustrophobia.  
  
Of course, this was only with humans. He didn't mind Azorath touching his skin at all.  
  
~ Master? ~  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie.  
  
~ Don't call me master. Just Harry. ~ He whispered.  
  
~ I understand. But are you okay? ~  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Azorath.  
  
Azorath was studying him. Looking as concerned as possible for a snake.  
  
~ I'm fine. ~  
  
Azorath seemed to nod.  
  
~ I've heard of one who speaks to snakes. But he is evil. You do not seem evil. But are you him? He is said to look like a snake as well. But you do not resemble a snake at all. ~  
  
He shuddered at the fact that Azorath had been wondering whether he was Voldemort.  
  
~ No, of course I'm not. The evil snake-guy is a fucking dick-head. ~  
  
Huh, swearing actually sounded quite cool in parseltongue.  
  
Azorath chuckled. Snakes chuckling sounded very strange indeed.  
  
~ Of course, Mast- ... erm, Harry. Of course. Who is the man sitting next to you? ~  
  
Harry looked to his right. Snape was sitting on a stool looking very grumpy indeed. Snape glanced up at Harry, and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Shouldn't you be enjoying you're party, Potter?"  
  
"I hate crowds." Said Harry simply.  
  
Snape raised his other eyebrow as well, looking quite surprised.  
  
"You're claustrophobic?" he asked sceptically.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Only since this summer."  
  
Snape snorted. Azorath's tongue was flicking in and out, tasting this new man's scent.  
  
~ I like him. But smells of something that's not his. He reeks of slimy purebloods. Ask him if he's visited any previously. ~  
  
Harry laughed. At Snape's glance he said,  
  
"Azorath says he likes you, but he's wondering if you've visited any slimy purebloods lately. He says you reek of them."  
  
The corners of Snape's mouth were twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"That would be the Malfoys." Said Snape, smirking.  
  
As Harry snorted, the door opened, Kingsley was supporting a girl who looked about his age. He was supporting Rosie.  
  
She caught his eye. Oh, she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
McGonagall stepped up to Rosie.  
  
"So you're the one moving to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
"She's just arrived from New Zealand." Said Shackbolt. Most people turned back to their food. Ron stepped up to Rosie.  
  
"Hey. You're Rosie, right?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"  
  
Harry knew he really shouldn't be doing this, but he had a right to find out if his best friend fancied his new friend, didn't he?  
  
She's cute,  
  
He heard Ron thinking,  
  
But she'll be a great friend. Only a friend.  
  
Harry grinned. Good. He could tell Ron had eyes for Hermione, even if Ron couldn't tell himself.  
  
Rosie stepped up to him. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" She said. She was barely concealing her grin.  
  
"Yeah. You're Rosie Dion."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Shadow, you've been careless.  
  
Said Rosie in his mind  
  
You told you're friends about you're powers without taking any precautions. What if they were captured and forced to tell Death Eater about you're abilities?  
  
Uh Oh... Whoops?  
  
Yeah. So I took the liberty of putting a secrecy charm on them. They'll still remember, but anything you've told them or that you tell them about you're powers they can't repeat to anyone, even under the influence of Veritaserum.  
  
Thanks.  
  
No problem.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Harry," She said. "And happy birthday."  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks." She nodded and walked off.  
  
Dumbledore approached Snape, Harry tried to look preoccupied with petting Azorath.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore gravely. Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment. "Tell him. And soon."  
  
Tell whom? What were they talking about?  
  
Snape froze. Dumbledore gave Snape a stern look.  
  
"You have to tell him. It would be best if you did it now."  
  
Snape hesitated, and then nodded.  
  
Dumbledore walked away.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Potter," snapped Snape.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. Where they talking about him?  
  
"I have to talk to you. It's very important. Follow me."  
  
He stalked off, and Harry hurried after him.  
  
He was lead into an empty room. Snape flicked on the light switch and sat down.  
  
Harry sat down across from him.  
  
Snape's hands were shaking, he looked paler than usual.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Slowly he handed Harry the parchment.  
  
"I beg you not to get too angry. I only found out just recently. Just be rational..."  
  
Harry gave him a questioning glance, and unfurled the parchment.  
  
He began to read.  
  
Dear Severus, (And Harry when you read this)  
  
I know this is a terrible thing to put so easily into a letter, but it must be told somehow, because if you are reading this... then I am dead. I was the only one who knew this secret, I told no one. Not James, not Dumbledore, no one. I ordered this to be delivered on Harry's sixteenth birthday, because that is when the charm is to start wearing off. Severus, do you remember when we dated for that short time in seventh year? (Sorry if that comes as a shock to you, Harry.) When Harry was born, I never noticed anything out of the ordinary with his appearances. But on his first birthday, I figured it out, and I placed this charm on him. It would last fifteen years. That is why I sent this letter to you on Harry's sixteenth birthday. I placed an appearance charm on Harry. Because, well, to put it bluntly, James is not Harry's father.  
  
You're his father, Severus.  
  
Harry dropped the letter. No, no, no...  
  
This couldn't happen to him! He was sick of things happening to him!  
  
He looked at Snape. His head was in his hands. He was shaking.  
  
Harry glanced toward the letter on the floor, and backed himself up against the wall. This is what he hated. No one was touching him. It wasn't crowded. But he felt trapped.  
  
He walked towards the door. He didn't know where he would go. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Wait..." said a hoarse voice from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around. Snape was looking at him.  
  
"I understand if you're angry... I'm sorry," Snape shook his head.  
  
"You took the news much better than me. When I found out I blew up half of Dumbledore's office."  
  
Harry was still staring at Snape. He didn't know what to feel.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Snape again. He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Erm... Professor?"  
  
Snape turned and looked at him.  
  
"I know... well... I know we've never really got along... but..."  
  
He held out his hand. "I want to call a truce." Said Harry. "So we can just... be civil toward one another."  
  
Snape took his hand.  
  
"Truce."  
  
Snape was just about to open the door, when he glanced at Harry's hair.  
  
"Seriously, can't you make you're hair lie flat?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the mass of jet-black hair.  
  
"No. Can't you wash you're hair?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry, and then laughed.  
  
"You know, you're the first student to have the guts to say that since I've become a teacher," he said. "You try keeping you're clean after working with potions twelve hours a day."  
  
"But can't you... I dunno... wash you're hair each night or something?"  
  
"Fine. I'll make you a deal. I'll wash my hair, you make you're hair lie flat."  
  
"Deal. But you have to cut you're hair, as well." Smirked Harry.  
  
"I am not going to cut my hair!"  
  
"Why not? Why don't you just try having short hair?"  
  
Snape shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know why the hell I'm doing this..." he muttered.  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"Deal?" asked Harry.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Harry grinned and left the room. The light-hearted conversation they had had dimmed the shock of Harry's new parentage. But now, as Harry was making his way to his room, it came back full force.  
  
But Harry didn't go into his room, he kept walking up the stairs until he came to the top floor. He entered an empty room. There was no windows, no furniture, nothing.  
  
Harry was breathing deeply. He felt a tingling sensation. Then warmth. He was angry. He didn't know what was happening around him.  
  
He opened his eyes. He was kneeling in the middle of the room. Flames were licking his body, burning the room around him...  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
The flames were slowly dying down. Leaving blackened walls and ashes floating lazily through the air.  
  
"Temper tantrum?" Harry looked up. Rosie was standing in the doorway.  
  
~ You know, you're lucky that you were protecting me from those flames. I could have been burnt to a crisp! ~ Hissed Azorath angrily.  
  
Whoops. He forgot about Azorath.  
  
"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Rosie sat down next to him.  
  
Harry shook his head, staring at the floor.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"Gees, Harry," she said, "You did a good job of this room! I didn't know you could use you're fire element yet!"  
  
"I didn't mean to." Said Harry in a flat monotone.  
  
Inside of him was just a mass of swirling emotions. He was angry. Angry that something had been kept from him yet again. He was sad. Sad that he now knew he had family, something he had yearned for so long, but his family hated him... but the thing that interested Harry the most... was the tiny glimmers of hope he could feel in his heart. Obviously he didn't want to be a family with Snape. He hated the man! But... they had made a truce...  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm exhausted," He said, and he stood up. "I'm going to bed, what about you?"  
  
Rosie nodded. "Yeah..." she stood up beside him. "Feeling better now, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, and walked down to his room. Rosie stopped at the door to her new room.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry..." she said, and she smiled.  
  
"Night..."  
  
AN: Done! I'm not to pleased with Harry's reaction to the news. I had trouble writing that. Anyway, please review! Hope you like it so far!  
  
*** 


	5. A Spy For Voldemort

Erm... how do you get better readers on this thing? And how the hell do you do bolds and italics and stuff? Thanks. Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and thanks to my other reviewers:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for another review! OK, lets just say the spell she cast prevents them from giving anything away. They aren't able to say it, write it... they can't repeat it in any way whatsoever. Tell me if you spot any other slip-ups. Thanks a lot for the review! Oh, and about the romance question... there will be a bit... but not overly romance and stuff... and as to whether Harry will get with anyone... you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
donna: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm going to make Harry and Snape get closer, but it just won't happen all at once. Hope you like the story!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Oi! Harry! Wake up mate!" Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, facing away from the disturbance.  
  
He heard Ron chuckle slightly. "Come on, breakfasts ready, I'll be downstairs."  
  
Ron's footsteps left the room, and Harry opened his eyes blearily. Harry instinctively reached to his left...  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
Something was very, very wrong.  
  
He could see. And he didn't have his glasses on.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Why does everything happen to me?"  
  
This is called a rhetorical question. Which means you are not expecting an answer. So, naturally, Harry jumped about three feet in the air when a cheeky voice said,  
  
"Oh... I dunno... might have something to do with being destined to kill a Dark Lord,"  
  
"Rosie?"  
  
"The one and only!" He heard her make a tutting noise from the doorway.  
  
"You're still not properly awake... that won't do... that won't do at all..."  
  
A wave of ice-cold water rushed over him.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, "What was that for?"  
  
"To wake you up, silly!" said Rosie, rolling her eyes, "And what do you mean you can see? Eyes don't just magically fix themselves you know..."  
  
"I know," Harry ground out. "That is why I was asking WHY MY EYES FIXED THEMSELVES!!!"  
  
There was a pause. "Ah... that would explain it then..."  
  
Rosie waved her hand again, ice cold water, for the second time that morning, poured over Harry.  
  
"What was that for?! I'm already awake!"  
  
"Yeah..." said Rosie absently, "But you stink."  
  
He heard Rosie leave.  
  
"I hate her..." he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, and felt something underneath his feet.  
  
It was a present, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. There was a note attached.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know it was you're birthday yesterday, but have a reputation to uphold, and I would have never been able to live it down if I gave you your present in front of every one...  
  
Anyway, Harry, Happy Birthday.  
  
Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Harry smiled to himself... maybe this relationship could work...  
  
He tore off the paper, eager to see what was inside. A blue sphere fell out.  
  
Frowning, Harry turned the note over, looking for a description of some kind.  
  
This sphere is like a sort of pensieve. It holds some old memories inside, and you're able to observe any of the memories at will. I hope you like them. To see the memories, just hold the sphere in both hands, and say 'Videre Memoria'.  
  
Harry held the sphere.  
  
"Videre Mem-"  
  
"Harry! Hurry up! Breakfasts ready!" Ron was standing in the doorway.  
  
Harry nodded, trying to subtly hide the sphere under his bed-covers.  
  
"Coming, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded, and left. Harry looked mournfully at his sphere.  
  
"Have to look at you another time..." he muttered.  
  
He put his sphere and the letter into his trunk, locking it with numerous spells with a wave of his hand.  
  
Harry froze, just realizing what he had done, and looked down at his hand.  
  
"What the..." He waved his hand again. He changed from his pajamas to being fully dressed.  
  
Harry shook his head. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Sighing, he left his bedroom and made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at him from her place at the sink.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear," she said humbly. "We've toast on the table, or would you like me to boil and egg for you? Or I could do both-"  
  
"Erm... I'm not that hungry Mrs. Weasley..."  
  
"Oh yes you are," she snapped. "Now sit down this instant and eat!"  
  
Harry sat down. She piled the plate in front of him with food. Toast, eggs, fruit, bacon...  
  
"I'm not going to be able to eat all this..." he muttered.  
  
"Goob," said Ron, his mouth already stuffed with about three pieces of toast.  
  
"Them you won' mine 'f I 'av ib?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Ron took two pieces of toast from Harry's plate.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "That is disgusting! Not to mention horribly rude for poor Harry! He might of wanted those!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," he mumbled. "Don't think I'll have any breakfast... not hungry..." He stood up from the table.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
He sat.  
  
"EAT!"  
  
He ate.  
  
Fred and George entered. "Hello, all!" They cried in unison. Then they froze at the sight of Harry.  
  
"What?" said Harry, quickly swallowing the egg Mrs. Weasley had previously stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"You're... You're..." stuttered Fred.  
  
"... You're hair, mate..." said George slowly. "I-It's... flat..."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. Slowly, he reached to the top of his head.  
  
"My God..." he whispered. "So it is..."  
  
"I think I need to sit down..." mumbled Fred, collapsing into a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," said Mrs. Weasley, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's probably just got passed the messy stage, that's all,"  
  
Ron shook his head. "You don't understand, mum... Harry's hair has always been messy... never flat... I doubt that one random morning it would just... lie flat..."  
  
There was a silence in the room.  
  
"Right..." said Harry uneasily. "Well... I'll just... be... going... then..."  
  
Casting a wary glance around the silent room, he left.  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
It was Remus.  
  
"Hi, Professor,"  
  
Remus gave a smile, but it was slightly strained.  
  
"Call me Remus, Harry. I'm not a professor any more."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
Remus suddenly chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Moody's more paranoid than usual," he said, "He caught this white tiger somewhere near here, saying it was a spy for Voldemort."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief.  
  
"A white tiger?!" He said, "A spy for Voldemort?"  
  
"That right, Potter," growled a voice from behind him. Harry spun around. It was Moody, and he was supporting an unconscious tiger over his right shoulder. Remus had been right, it was a white tiger, it was huge, and it was covered in ropes.  
  
At that moment Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Rosie all came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "What's it doing in this house?"  
  
"Professor Moody believes it's a spy for Voldemort." Said Harry dryly.  
  
Fred snorted.  
  
The tiger eyes snapped open, and she let out a low growl. Azorath squirmed nervously underneath his clothes.  
  
Moody let it down onto the ground.  
  
"Stop it, Professor..." Harry whispered. "I doubt Voldemort would send a white tiger to spy for him..."  
  
"Then what's it doing in England, eh?" He growled. He kicked the tiger in the side.  
  
"Stop hurting her..." Harry whispered.  
  
"Don't go all animal rights on me, Potter." He said, rolling his normal eye, his magical eye staying fixed on the tiger.  
  
Harry reached out to pet the tiger.  
  
"Harry," said Remus in a warning tone.  
  
Harry stroked her head. The tiger closed her eyes and she let out a low purr.  
  
"She probably escaped from a zoo if she's not attacking us..."  
  
Moody reached down to touch her as well, but as soon as his gnarled hands made contact with her silky fur, she stood up and roared, standing right in front of Harry.  
  
"Don't think she likes you..." mumbled Harry, trying to keep the amusement from showing in his voice.  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Tonks was there, as well as McGonagall and Snape, who both looked like they were at the end of their tether.  
  
"Look what I bought!" cried Tonks, waving a muggle radio in the air. "They're selling them at Diagon Alley! They play muggle music an all! I just love muggle music!"  
  
She faltered, looking at the scene before them. The Weasleys, Rosie and Remus were all standing in front of the kitchen, Harry was petting a giant tiger, whispering soothing words to her as the tiger closed her eyes and purred contentedly, and Moody was standing in front of the tiger with his wand out, ready to curse her into oblivion.  
  
"What are you doing with a tiger?" Snape asked Harry, one brow raised.  
  
"He -" said Harry, jabbing a thumb in Moody's direction. "- Found her and thought she was a spy for Voldemort -" Snape raised his eyebrow again at this. "- And he was hurting her so I stopped him." Said Harry, looking at Snape.  
  
"And," Moody cut in. "And then I tried to pat her and the damn cat nearly bit my finger off!"  
  
"That was because you were hurting her!" said Harry indignantly.  
  
"You thought she was a spy for Voldemort?" inquired McGonagall.  
  
"Well..." said Moody, gaining a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Since when do you see a tiger wandering around Britain, eh?"  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" said Dumbledore, stepping into the hallway. Fawkes, who was perched on Dumbledore's shoulder, flew gracefully over to Harry, coming to a rest on his hand.  
  
"Well... We'll just have to get rid of the tiger..." said Moody, raising his wand.  
  
"NO!" cried Harry, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Azorath came out of his sleeve and hissed some rather rude words at Moody.  
  
Tonks chuckled.  
  
"A rather interesting group of pets you got there, Harry," she said, winking at him. "A tiger, a phoenix and a snake."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"The tiger just can't stay here," said Moody, stepping forward.  
  
"Yes she can!"  
  
"No she can't!"  
  
"Yes she can!"  
  
"No she-"  
  
"Shut up," said McGonagall briskly. "We'll decide what to do with her. In the meantime, she can stay here."  
  
Harry beamed.  
  
A few people left, and as McGonagall was leaving Harry swore she muttered,  
  
"I swear, this place is a mad house..."  
  
Harry couldn't agree more.  
  
"Oh, Harry," said Remus, "I've just gotta go get something, but can you wait here? I need to talk to you in a sec..."  
  
Harry nodded, and Remus went up the stairs.  
  
It was only him and Snape. Harry shuffled his feet nervously, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Erm... thanks for the present professor... though I haven't had a chance to look at the memories yet..."  
  
"That's... okay..." Snape seemed to be just as nervous as him.  
  
Harry suddenly looked at him, and beamed.  
  
"I see you kept our deal," said Harry happily, looking at Snape's now short hair. It looked very good on him. And it wasn't greasy.  
  
"Yeah," He said, absently, touching his hair. "I kind of like it. But it's not half as menacing as it used to be. Took me ages to get that bloody reputation, and now you've just gone and ruined it."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I see you've kept you're end of the deal," said Snape, eyeing his now flat hair.  
  
"Yep!" said Harry, puffing out his chest proudly. "First time it's been flat in sixteen years! And I can see without my glasses now!"  
  
Snape actually smiled. "I can see that..."  
  
He looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"It's not like I'm really you're professor in the holidays... so... how bout... You just call me Severus when we're alone?"  
  
Harry nodded, then smiled. "And you call me Harry,"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Remus was back, and he was holding a key.  
  
"The others are going to come down to watch. You going to come, Severus?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "May as well,"  
  
"Good! Harry, we decided that you can't always have you're wand... so, we're going to teach you hand-to-hand combat!" He grinned. "You okay with that?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Okay, we found a room which will be perfect. Follow me,"  
  
He led them into a room Harry had never been in just to the left of the kitchen. He led them to the left was of that room, got out his wand, tapped the wall three times, and it revealed a door.  
  
Remus grinned at him and opened it, there was a flight of stairs going down.  
  
Harry followed Remus down, and blinked when the light flared to life.  
  
It had no windows, but was very bright. It had wooden flooring, and chairs along the far wall.  
  
Moody, Kingsley, McGonagall, Snape, all his friends (including Rosie), Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley all entered together and took a seat. The tiger, Harry presumed, had decided to stay upstairs.  
  
"Harry, I want to test you on what you can do on reflex. Now, a hand-to- hand duel starts very much like a wizard duel..." explained Remus.  
  
Harry suddenly felt extremely nervous.  
  
"We bow..." said Remus slowly, lowering his back but keeping his eye on Harry the whole time, "And then... we duel."  
  
AN: Hee hee! Does this count as a cliffhanger? Sorry not much happened in this chapter, but I needed to get a few things straight. Please review, hope you enjoyed!  
  
*** 


	6. Training

WOW!! I got a lot of reviews! Thanks:  
  
Anonymous: The new things that Harry's getting isn't because of his power. It's because of his parentage. Remember in the letter, it says that the glamour Lily put on Harry is going to start wearing off on his birthday? Well Snape doesn't wear glasses, and he has flat hair. So, there for, Harry doesn't need glasses because the glamour is now wearing off, but thanks for pointing that out. And also, with the magic and stuff, Rosie will train him. He doesn't mean to do the magic, some things just come naturally or just by accident, but Rosie will train him to use them properly, and there will be more stuff to do with shadows once Harry gets the hang of it. And as for the tiger, it only really trusts Harry because Harry was sticking up for her so much. I'll try and make it in this chapter so that the tiger isn't sure of Harry just yet. Thanks loads for the review... (Wow you're a good reviewer!)  
  
MegansMoose: HA! I never noticed that! Well, thanks loads for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
eriee: Wow! I'm getting the hang of cliffhangers! Woo hoo! Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
potter-man1: Heh. I liked the tiger as well. I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try get this chapter up as quick as possible! Thanks.  
  
And now, after my huge answer to Anonymous' review! Finally here!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"We bow..." said Remus slowly, lowering his back but keeping his eye on Harry the whole time, "And then... we duel."  
  
Shitshitshitshitshit.  
  
I am so unbelievably screwed.  
  
"I'm going to attack," Remus told him, his hands up in defence. "You're going to just follow you're instincts. Just do what ever you can to block me, understand?"  
  
Harry nodded, and glanced at Rosie. She was studying him, her legs crossed.  
  
She was testing him.  
  
Harry could not stress this point enough...  
  
Shit.  
  
"Ready, Harry?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Then Remus lunged forward, and something in Harry's mind went into overdrive.  
  
His mind was screaming at him, and it was like instinct took over his body...  
  
As soon as his former Professor made contact with him, he parried the blow automatically.  
  
Remus swung a sidekick round at him, Harry grabbed Lupin's ankle and twisted it, causing Lupin to loose his footing, and go crashing to the ground.  
  
Harry stared at the fallen body, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"How the hell did I do that?"  
  
Remus was rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Harry.  
  
"I dunno. But it sure as hell hurt."  
  
Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "Sorry..." he mumbled, "It was just... reflex..."  
  
"Good," said Remus, crossing his arms and staring at Harry. "Then we can bring it up a notch. I was going to go easy on you... but now that I've seen what you can do, it will be no trouble for you at all, will it Harry?" he said silkily.  
  
"Uh-oh..." mumbled Harry, backing away from Remus and glancing at the spectators for some kind of back-up.  
  
"You know, I'm really not that good..." he said quickly, "It was just beginners luck... I don't think that you should take it up a notch at all..."  
  
"Scared, Potter?" Remus whispered.  
  
Something triggered in Harry's memory.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Second Year.  
  
Harry's face darkened.  
  
"You wish,"  
  
Lupin smirked and swiped his leg along the floor, aiming to trip Harry up. Harry jumped over his leg, and again, for the second time that day, his instincts went into overdrive.  
  
All he knew, was, this man is attacking me. Fight back.  
  
And some unknown force seemed to take over Harry's body...  
  
...And it was not long until Remus was, again, flat on his back.  
  
"Gees, Remus," said Kingsley smoothly, raising an eyebrow in Lupin's direction. "Can't even beat a teenager. Pathetic."  
  
Harry helped Lupin up.  
  
"Can I try?" asked Rosie brightly, standing up.  
  
"I trained for about a year and I want to see if I can beat Harry."  
  
Remus nodded and smiled at her, and she walked in front of Harry.  
  
# What are you up to? #  
  
Harry asked her mentally.  
  
We won't be able to beat each other,   
  
She answered.  
  
It's something to do with our connection. We read each others moves. Neither of us can beat one another. We'll either keep fighting forever, or end up stalemate. I just want to see the looks on their faces when they find out what we can do.   
  
Harry grinned. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Start," said Lupin.  
  
They advanced, performing a series of parries, blocks, blows, kicks... but they never once hit each other. They never once were able to attack each other.  
  
Harry ducked another of Rosie's swings, then, they both apparently had the same idea.  
  
They grabbed each other by the shoulders, hoisted up, and swung around in a circle in an attempt to slam one another on the ground.  
  
It didn't quite work out that way.  
  
Their strength matched, they both spun in a half circle, raised temporarily in the air, and slammed down hard on their stomachs in the spot their opponent had been standing before.  
  
And as Rosie predicted before...  
  
"Stalemate..." coughed Harry.  
  
Rosie nodded. They were both winded, so neither stirred.  
  
Somewhere from the doorway, they heard clapping... gradually getting louder and louder. Harry looked over. All of the order was there. Absolutely everyone.  
  
There was Bill, Charlie, Mundugus, Dumbledore, Flitwick...  
  
"Ouch..." Rosie muttered.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"That was quite a show," said Dumbledore, still clapping.  
  
"You say the whole thing?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his affirmation. "Indeed I did, spectacular... both of you."  
  
Harry and Rosie both simultaneously rolled over onto their stomachs and sat up.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them. "I do believe you are both matched," said Dumbledore, his moustache quivering.  
  
"Harry beat me," said Remus moodily, kicking a nearby wall.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I do believe they both deserve a rest."  
  
"Yes, lunch time..." said Mrs. Weasley vaguely, "And Harry, you didn't eat anything at breakfast, so you're going to eat a lot for lunch, young man!"  
  
Harry nodded, and he caught Severus raising his eyebrows at him, as if mentally asking him, why didn't you eat anything for breakfast?  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
When every one was out of the room, and it was just Rosie and Harry, he turned to her, and stuck out his hand.  
  
"A job well done, Nightmare..." he muttered.  
  
She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"I am going to have to train you with you're magic and you're hand-to-hand combat you know. I'll bet you ten pounds you had no idea what you were doing just then and it was all a fluke."  
  
Harry nodded. "I honestly don't know how the hell I did that,"  
  
She took off her bracelet and held it out to him.  
  
"Ever seen one of these?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "Yes, I have seen a bracelet before..."  
  
Rosie glared at him. "Don't be so... so... male."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
Rosie groaned, and flicked open a little locket hanging from the bracelet.  
  
"As strange as it sounds to a puny little mind like yours," she flicked his forehead to emphasize her point. "There's a room inside of here."  
  
She sighed when Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"A room," he said dryly. "Inside of there," he pointed at the tiny locket.  
  
"Yes, it's activated so that only you and me can get in, and time doesn't pass inside the room," she explained. "After lunch, you and me are going to go in, and do a lot of training!"  
  
She grinned, Harry groaned.  
  
"So time doesn't pass in there?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Now come on," she said, grabbing his wrist. "I'm hungry."  
  
He allowed himself to be dragged up to the kitchen.  
  
"Here, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, gesturing to a plate piled high with food. "This plate is for you."  
  
Severus smirked at him from his chair at the table.  
  
"I can't eat all that!" Harry cried.  
  
"We had this same argument this morning young man! You can eat it and you will eat it! Now sit!"  
  
Harry sat dejectedly in his seat.  
  
"Good, now eat."  
  
Harry picked at his food.  
  
"EAT IT RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"  
  
Everyone was watching the proceedings with mounting interest.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Harry picked his food up, and slowly began to eat.  
  
It made him feel sick. It was nothing new. He just never felt like eating.  
  
Rosie was watching him sympathetically. When she made sure no one was watching she vanished most of the meal off his plate. He looked up in bewilderment, and smiled when he spotted her. She smiled back.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced at his plate.  
  
"Oh I suppose you've eaten enough... off you go..."  
  
He sprang up from his seat and almost ran to the door.  
  
Rosie came out after him.  
  
Mutely, she pointed to the bracelet. He nodded.  
  
She held up the bracelet, and whispered something Harry couldn't hear, she grabbed his wrist at the last minute.  
  
It felt completely different from any other kind of travel, and Harry decided that he hated it.  
  
It felt like five different forces trying to tug you in different directions all at once. Then you would suddenly snap back together, and, voila, you're there.  
  
Harry looked at his new surroundings.  
  
He was in a huge hall, but each of the four walls, and the ceiling, was glass.  
  
"Right," said Rosie, brushing the dust off her clothes and quickly snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
"We'll start off with fire, as that's the most dangerous. And I want you to understand this. We won't be leaving here until we have covered everything. I want to get this training over as soon as possible."  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Harry. "But that could take months!"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "A week at the most,"  
  
At his startled expression she said, "Oh don't worry, there's kitchens and bedrooms and such right out that door." She gestured to a small black door to their right.  
  
"Right... fire..."  
  
Two hours late, Harry decided that he loved fire. It was amazing, the power it gave you, the thrill... it was just... invigorating...  
  
"Good," said Rosie. "You've got the hang of it. I'll talk you through shape- shifting next."  
  
Shape shifting certainly lived up to its name. Harry could literally make his body any shape he wanted. He turn into any animal, He could impersonate any persons appearance or anyone's voice. But he could do other things as well. He could make spikes appear from his arms, he could cover his body in a sort of silver armor, which was impossible to break. He could do anything with his body or look like anything he wanted.  
  
Rosie grinned at him as he absently turned his thumb into a small dagger.  
  
"Cool, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded, beaming.  
  
They found he could teleport as well. Rosie just teleported with a small pop, while Harry seemed to just disappear in a puff of black smoke.  
  
He perfected his mind reading skills, and found he could send small messages to people in his mind as well as reading minds.  
  
He could cover anything in shadow, making it pitch black, he could turn into a shadow, able to walk through walls and such while he was in his shadow form. He was able to travel anywhere he wanted in shadows, and he could hide in any shadows so no one could see him...  
  
But Harry loved wandless magic. Come to think of it, he loved all his powers...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He turned and saw Rosie running towards him.  
  
"We have to-"  
  
"Go back, I know,"  
  
She grinned. "We'll still be standing in the exact same place outside the kitchen when we get back..."  
  
"I know... it feels really weird... I mean... I know its only been a week... but still..."  
  
"Ready?" she asked, grabbing his wrist. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
God he hated doing that.  
  
Harry blinked around as they appeared back in the hallway.  
  
"Hey! Harry! Rosie!"  
  
Ron had come downstairs.  
  
"Want to come play a game of chess with us?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
As Ron grinned and ran up the stairs Harry muttered, "This is too weird..."  
  
Rosie nodded, and they set up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said, turning to him. "I forgot to ask! You know how you said you told 'Mione, Ginny, Ron, and the twins everything?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Did you tell them about you're wings as well?"  
  
Harry scowled. "No, and I don't plan to."  
  
She sighed as they entered the room.  
  
"Hey," said Ginny, glancing briefly up at them from the game of chess she was playing with Ron.  
  
Four games of chess that Harry lost terribly later, it was announced that the Order was having a meeting.  
  
Harry and Rosie glanced at each other.  
  
"You two," said George, pointing at Rosie and Harry, "Find out what their saying, now."  
  
Harry nodded, grabbed Rosie and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
Harry found that if he held on to Rosie while he was hiding in shadows, she would be able to stay unseen as well.  
  
"An attack," clarified Severus to the room.  
  
"Where?" grunted Moody.  
  
"The Death Eaters are going to Hogsmeade tonight. They plan to kill every one and every thing there."  
  
"Let's go back," Rosie whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry nodded, and once again appeared in the bedroom.  
  
They relayed the information to the others.  
  
"Tonight!" squealed Hermione. "That's terrible!"  
  
Five minutes later, a pale Mrs. Weasley came up into their room.  
  
"Children, we've got to go somewhere. You stay here. You'll be on your own. Don't get into trouble." With a nod, she left.  
  
"What do we do?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly grinned, and said to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins, "You lot stay here,"  
  
Then he dragged Rosie into a corner and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Tonight... I say we introduce Nightmare and Shadow to the wizarding world..."  
  
And with a puff of black smoke, they were at Hogsmeade.  
  
AN: Done! Finally! Hope this chapter is okay! Thanks, and please review!  
  
*** 


	7. Death Munchers

Wow! Even more reviews! Thanks:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for the review! With Harry's fire, in the first chapter Rosie mentioned that he could control one element. He can control and create fire, Rosie is a water elemental, hope that clears that up. Thanks for you're advice on rushing through it, I'll try and slow down a bit and go into more detail in the future chapters. The armour that Harry has is just a random little thing I wanted to add. It just appears on him for battle and when he needs it most, and it's just indestructible metal. It's not like normal armour; really, it's more like an extra layer of skin. An extra layer of... metal skin. As for the question wondering whether Harry's getting more animals, he has the snake and Hedwig, but technically the tiger isn't actually his pet... yet... For the question about the weapons, Harry is a shape shifter, meaning he can make turn his hands, fingers, and stuff into weapons, and that is a great idea about separating the weapon from his body! So, yes, he is able to detach the weapon from his body and then instantly re-growing in its place, thanks! Oh and for the thing about me going into more detail of that week in Rosie's room, I'll do some flashbacks or something later in the story so you can get to see a bit of what happened that week. And don't worry about giving loads of ideas and suggestions, I like it! Thanks again for the review.  
  
Melwasul: Thanks a lot for the review. I'll try and slow down a bit and give more details. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Mikito: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story so far, and I'll try and get this chapter up pretty quickly.  
  
eriee: Thanks again for another review! Glad you like it.  
  
mundu: I'm glad you think my story is interesting! Thanks for the review!  
  
goombahann: ... right... you do realise all you said was 'yah!!' ... Oh well! Hope you like the story, thanks for the review!  
  
jeangab057: Thanks loads for the review!  
  
Right! Here we go!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Rosie and Harry appeared down a dark narrow alley way, just off from the Hog's Head.  
  
Harry suddenly looked down at his clothes, and raised his eyebrow at Rosie. Rosie blushed.  
  
"Well, all heroes have costumes, don't they?" She said defensively.  
  
"You're a bit revealing, aren't you?"  
  
Rosie was wearing a tiny dark blue mini skirt, with a silver belt. Very little leg was showing, however, as she had thigh high boots, also dark blue. She had silver metal wrist-guards, reaching up to her elbows, each with a sapphire embedded onto the back of her hand. On top she was wearing a dark blue boob tube, also with a sapphire embedded into the centre of her chest.  
  
"Not exactly appropriate for battle, is it, Nightmare?"  
  
She merely grinned at him. "Is this better?" she asked, waving her hand, and a dark blue velvet cloak with a hood appeared on her shoulders.  
  
Harry shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"Oh come on! If we're going to introduce ourselves we at least have to make a good impression!" she cried.  
  
She gave him a toothy grin, showing off sharp pointy canines. She still had her long blonde hair, and, like Harry, had a tattoo of a black star on her forehead. Her eyes were much like Harry's, with no pupils and no iris, but instead of glowing white; they were a glowing, midnight blue.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at himself. He had rather menacing black boots, and the rest of his body was coated in his indestructible armour, fitting on him like an extra layer of metal skin. He had a black velvet cloak with a hood, and he had a black leather belt around his waist, with a dagger resting peacefully at his side. Harry knew that the disguising charm to hide his sharp teeth and white eyes was no longer in place.  
  
Harry put his hood on. "We going, or are we going to floo the daily prophet to come and take pictures of you're lovely ensemble?" he said in a deep, smooth voice.  
  
Nightmare seemed taken aback for a brief second about his voice, but then shook it off and smiled at him.  
  
"Ready when you are, Mr. Mysterious!" she cried.  
  
Nightmare, like Harry, put her hood up. It was eerie, to say the least. The hood cast eerie shadows over her face, making it barely impossible to see anything apart from the bottom half of her face. But her eyes stood out among the darkness, an eternal glow emitting from them.  
  
"Lets go!" she cried, and they left the alley.  
  
It was deadly quiet. There was at least fifty Death Eaters standing in the street, awaiting command from the captain.  
  
# What do we do? # Harry asked Nightmare mentally.  
  
Kill them, stated Nightmare grimly.  
  
Harry stared at her in horror.  
  
Oh, don't be such a coward. If we don't, then the Aurors will catch them, and then they'll escape. This war will go no where if we don't just kill the bloody bastards!   
  
# But... we can't kill all of them... I mean... there's about fifty of them, and two of us- #  
  
Shadow! They are wizards! Mortals! Humans! As much as you want to deny it, humans do not have pointy teeth and wings! She yelled in his head furiously.  
  
We are not human! We are not wizards! We are not mortals! Harry, the killing curse cannot kill us... It is possible for us to pass on eventually, but it's bloody difficult, and it's going to need more than a sword through the heart to bring us down! Yes! We may give up on life eventually... but in the meantime, we classify as immortals!   
  
Harry was silent for a moment.  
  
# Shit. #  
  
We can do more than them... much more. They need wands. They are weak. Killing is not that difficult...   
  
She drew in a shaky breath.  
  
To take my mind off the fact that I'm ending lives, I just think about the fact that their... kinda just passing on to another realm. Which, technically, they are.   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's go,"  
  
Harry disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Hello, boys..."  
  
The Death Eaters spun around. A young one scrambled for his wand.  
  
"S-Shit! Where t-the hell did you come from!" He held the wand shakily in his left wand. Shadow stepped forward, grabbed the wand from his outstretched hand and snapped it clean in half.  
  
"Smith, you fool!" roared another voice. It was more commanding, confident... cocky...  
  
And Harry really hated cocky people.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared. The curse merely bounced off Harry's chest.  
  
"How sweet..." Shadow said in a deadly voice. "The little Death Muncher is sending pretty green lights at me!"  
  
With a scream of rage the Death Eater threw his wand on the ground and lunged at Harry.  
  
"You filthy piece of dirt! I bet you're a good for nothing weak wizard who cant even perform an unforgivable!"  
  
Weak...  
  
That puny Death Eater just called me weak...  
  
Harry seemed to crack. He bared his teeth in a snarl, and the shadows around him seemed to spread.  
  
"Nobody calls me weak,"  
  
The shadows wrapped the offending cocky Death Eater in a suffocating embrace.  
  
The Death Eater screamed as the darkness pulled him in... freezing him... suffocating him...  
  
The Death Eater, a man called Jordan Welsh, clawed at the ground helplessly.  
  
What am I doing...?  
  
His mind screamed at him.  
  
Stop! You're loosing control! Get control of your anger!  
  
Shadow's anger ebbed away slowly as he realised what he was doing. The shadows withdrew into him, leaving an unmistakably dead Death Eater named Jordan Welsh. Jordan, although dead, seemed to shiver, his body randomly writhing for brief moments.  
  
You okay?   
  
# Yes, #  
  
Let's lighten the mood a bit...   
  
# How do we do that? #  
  
You're a competitive boy, Shadow. I challenge you to a competition. Starting now, whoever takes down the most Death Eaters by the end of the battle is the winner.   
  
# You're an evil woman, Nightmare... #  
  
And I'm going to win, too!   
  
And she severed the link.  
  
She knew just how to get him going.  
  
Grinning, he raised his palmed and a huge fire-ball erupted from his hand, sending a group of seven Death Eaters on fire.  
  
"SEVEN!" He roared,  
  
"EIGHT!" cried Nightmare cheerfully.  
  
Nightmare was currently standing in front of a screaming Death Eater with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Nightmare, what are you doing to him?" Shadow asked her in a naturally curious voice, as if he was asking about her pet.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she called back cheerfully. "He's just having a rather bad nightmare, that's all..."  
  
Shadow was on a role, bringing down Death Eaters with relative ease.  
  
"TWENTY-SIX!"  
  
"TWENTY-FIVE!"  
  
Harry was impossible to hit. If anyone came at him, he would just turn into his 'black shadow' form as Harry had dubbed it. And the Death Eater's fist, curse of dagger would just go right through his transparent form.  
  
Harry looked at Nightmare, grinning. And to his surprise, she was in mid- air...  
  
... She was flying...  
  
# I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD FLY! #  
  
So can you, silly!   
  
# What? How? #  
  
Just use your wings!   
  
Harry mentally growled at her. That was not fair! She could fly with out wings! But he wasn't going to use his wings. No matter how much Nightmare wanted him to.  
  
"SIXTY!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"FIFTY-NINE!" Nightmare yelled back.  
  
That was all the Death Eaters gone. Dead.  
  
And now that the battle was over, Nightmare and Shadow realised that they had a huge audience of Aurors, Order members and shopkeepers from the row of buildings next to them. They were all staring dumbstruck at the scene. It must have looked pretty strange to them, though. The one-hundred and nineteen bodies of Death Eater strewn out randomly along the street, and a man, standing hooded and cloaked in the middle of the area, and a woman, floating directly above him.  
  
Very strange indeed.  
  
But, unfazed, Harry raised his right arm into the air. Huge, fiery letters for all to see appeared above the bizarre scene.  
  
COURTESY OF SHADOW AND NIGHTMARE  
  
And as Nightmare dropped gracefully back to land, Shadow grabbed her wrist and the pair disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
*****  
  
"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" roared Moody the following morning as he gestured to the front cover of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"THOSE TWO CAN'T JUST COME MARCHING ALONG AND DECIDE TO KILL ALL ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN DEATH EATERS! HOW THEY EVEN MANAGED IT I DON'T KNOW-"  
  
"Alastor," said Dumbledore calmly, "Please calm yourself, you're acting completely unnecessarily. Maybe that was just a one-time appearance. Maybe they just wanted one bout of fame and now they've left?"  
  
"Headmaster! They are a threat! They took down one hundred and nineteen Death Eaters among the two of them with out even using a wand! They might not be after Death Eaters. They will stop at nothing. They may want to wipe out the whole wizarding community for all we know!"  
  
"Really, Moody," snapped Mrs. Weasley, she hated discussing Order business around the children. "You're blowing this thing way out of proportion! Maybe Albus is right. Maybe they've left already!"  
  
# If only they knew... #  
  
... We've just begun...   
  
Harry was trying desperately not to laugh. It was so funny knowing something they didn't know! Oh, what they would give for this information!  
  
"But if they only attacked the Death Eaters," began Harry, "Doesn't that mean that Shadow and Nightmare are on our side?"  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK THOSE NAMES IN THIS HOUSE!" roared Moody.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Rosie. "They could have just as easily killed you, if you were all lined out there just like that. But they didn't. They only killed the Death Eaters."  
  
"There is more to it then that!" growled Moody. "They are killing machines!"  
  
# Speaking of killing, Nightmare, I beat you at our competition yesterday... #  
  
I know. She countered darkly, glaring at the wall opposite.  
  
But next little visit we pay the Death Eaters, I demand a rematch.   
  
# Why, of course. I would, however, kick you're arse. #  
  
You wish...   
  
"Well," said Harry, stretching, "I'm going to head upstairs. You coming, Rosie?"  
  
She nodded, and they left the kitchen.  
  
And, as they expected, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all waiting for them eagerly.  
  
"Well?" said Hermione impatiently. "Tell us about last night! You're all over the news, you know."  
  
Grinning, Harry and Rosie glanced at each other, and began the tale.  
  
AN: Another chapter! Done! Yay! Please review and tell me if you like it! I'm welcome to any ideas you may have.  
  
*** 


	8. Betting

Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Anonymous: Sorry that I kind of portrayed them in that way, I'll try to stitch that up. Let's just say... Harry got a bit carried away in his first battle. I didn't mean to make every one sound like 'weak mortals' but... guess I got a bit carried away in this chapter. I didn't mean to make Rosie and Harry sound like Voldie, but I guess the message I was trying to get across was, yes they are working for the light side, but Rosie and Harry just... play by their own rules, so to speak. And the bit where Rosie calls the Death Eaters 'Weak Mortals', I was trying only to make her sound encouraging when she says to Harry that they have to kill all the Death Eaters. Because Harry was a little doubtful that they could kill them all so... oh well. I'll try and work on Harry getting his temper under control, and I'll try and get Rosie to redeem herself in the chapter. Sorry again! But thanks for the advice.  
  
jeangab057: Thanks for the review! I'll make Moody a bit less paranoid in later chapters. Glad you like it!  
  
eriee: Well... glad you like the story and thanks for the review!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
There was a stunned silence in the room when they had finished.  
  
"Woah..." muttered Ron.  
  
"So you're saying... that you took down one hundred and nineteen Death Eaters... all by yourselves?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Harry...   
  
Came Rosie's voice hesitantly in his mind.  
  
Remember what I said yesterday...   
  
# Well, you said a lot of things yesterday, #  
  
No, that bit just before the battle... and I was going on about the fact that it will be easy to kill the Death Eaters because they're weak mortals and all that junk?   
  
# ... Yeah... #  
  
Well... I kind of got a bit carried away... it's not true at all. I sounded a bit like Voldemort when I said that... I'm sorry... just forget I said it...   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
# And you really have to teach me how to get my temper under control... why the hell did I get that pissed off? #  
  
I need to talk to you about something, we're going to my room,   
  
Rosie hauled him out of the bedroom.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, holding the locket in her palm.  
  
He nodded.  
  
He would never get used to that form of transportation.  
  
"Honestly, can't we get here another way?"  
  
Rosie shook her head.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Harry sat nervously on the edge of his seat, wondering what on earth could be so bad.  
  
"Harry... the reason you and I have these powers..."  
  
She sighed and twiddled her thumbs nervously.  
  
"There are five main realms," she explained slowly. "There is this realm, Earth. There is our realm, called Silontian. There is... well, hell, the Underworld, whatever you want to call it. There is the realm of the Dead, where people go once they have passed on..."  
  
She paused.  
  
"And there is one other realm. The realm where these powers that we hold have come from. When we die... we will not go to the realm of the Dead. We will go to this realm. This is the realm of Gods... the ones that rule over everything..."  
  
At Harry's stricken face she chuckled. "No, we are not Gods."  
  
Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
"But we were given these powers because we have to have these powers. It is fate. When we we're given these powers... There is something inside of us. Something not exactly... angelic. If we don't learn to take it under control, there could be bad results. That is why I said that about 'weak mortals'. I... got carried away. The thing that's inside of us is the... Voldemort inside of us. The one that thinks, 'we are powerful, mortals are weak...' yada yada yada."  
  
"So, basically, there's something inside of us that is like Voldemort? That thinks everything else is weak and wants every one to know we are strong and to be afraid of us? There is a Voldemort inside of us?"  
  
Rosie nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"Freaky..."  
  
Rosie nodded again. "You got angry because the Death Eater called you weak. We have to learn to control that. We are not fighting because we want them to be afraid of us, or so that they know we are strong, we are fighting because this is a war."  
  
Harry frowned. "How do we keep it under control?"  
  
Rosie smirked. "Snape."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Snape. You know? Never shows emotions. Never smiles-"  
  
When she saw Harry about to protest she cut in.  
  
"I'm not saying we have to be depressing and junk. Of course we can smile, of course we can have fun... Just saying, we have to learn to keep our emotions under control. I do believe Snape put it in a fabulous way to you last year: 'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words'"  
  
"How did you know he said that to me?"  
  
She merely grinned and tapped her left temple.  
  
"So you're saying we should take the advice of Snape?"  
  
My father...  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How, though? I mean, how do we keep our emotions under control?" asked Harry, his brow furrowed.  
  
"I... don't really know..." said Rosie, blushing slightly.  
  
"That's helpful,"  
  
"Maybe you could ask Snape?" asked Rosie quickly. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Yeah? What would I say? 'Excuse me, Professor, but I was wondering how you learn to be all grumpy and emotionless.'"  
  
"No! Just ask him how he learnt to keep his emotions under control!"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"He's you're father!"  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
Rosie clapped a hand over her mouth, staring at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry-"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I-It was an accident, I swear, It was that night when you burnt that room... your birthday, a-and you were so upset... and I-I know you said y-you didn't want to tell me... b-but, I was so worried about you, H-Harry! A-and you were broadcasting your thoughts really loudly to m-me... a-and I wanted t-to find out what w-was wrong so I read y-your thoughts! Oh, Harry..."  
  
Tears were streaming down Rosie's face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered again.  
  
She threw her arms around Harry, catching him in a tight embrace.  
  
Harry didn't mind... he knew she was just worried about him...  
  
But it felt so nice to be held... to know someone actually cared...  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Rosie.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered again.  
  
"Doesn't matter..." Harry whispered back.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked him.  
  
Slowly, Harry nodded, enjoying the hug.  
  
She sniffed. "Nice to have a family, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you getting along?"  
  
Harry, again, nodded.  
  
"Have you tried being a family?"  
  
Harry pondered this. Had they? They were on speaking terms... but had they actually tried to be a family?  
  
Harry ran his fingers through Rosie's golden hair, enjoying the feel of it.  
  
"Dunno..." he said thickly.  
  
"Mmm... It'll just take time..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks," he said.  
  
Rosie sat up slowly, leaving the embrace.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring,"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Harry nodded, and returned the smile.  
  
"Come on." Said Rosie quietly, taking his hand.  
  
She sniffed again, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
She giggled shakily. "Being silly," she murmured to herself.  
  
"Okay, Harry..." she said quietly, holding the locket again. "You ready? Good, let's go."  
  
They appeared back outside the door. The twins and Ginny came out soon after.  
  
"Hey, we saw you leave, where were you going?" asked Fred suspiciously.  
  
Harry shrugged indifferently. "Just going down to the kitchen."  
  
They nodded. "Okay, well, we're just going to talk to mum... do you know where she is?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, about to say 'the kitchen', but Rosie beat him to it.  
  
"Thought I saw her go upstairs," said Rosie quickly, "Didn't we see her go upstairs Harry?" she asked, a hint of warning in her tone.  
  
"Oh... um... yeah, right up those stairs... just there... she goes... up... stairs..." he trailed off pathetically. Ginny rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Right..." she said slowly. "Well..." she glanced between the two of them, suspicion evident in her eyes. "We'll see you round. Won't we, Fred, George..."  
  
The twins nodded. With one last suspicious glance in their direction, they left. Rosie whacked him round the head.  
  
"Great lying, Harry,"  
  
"Why did we see her go up the stairs again?"  
  
"Because, dumb ass," she said silkily. "She is in the kitchen. Therefor, they would have gone into the kitchen to speak with her. And seeing as we said we were going into the kitchen, we would have had to have gone with them."  
  
"Oh..." said Harry, as comprehension dawned in his eyes.  
  
Rosie groaned in frustration.  
  
All nice feelings from the hug gone.  
  
Harry felt a strange sense of loss when she had let go of him...  
  
Oh shit...  
  
He didn't like her like that...  
  
No...  
  
He couldn't...  
  
Not possible...  
  
Harry groaned. "This is so inconvenient..." he muttered.  
  
"What's inconvenient?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry quickly.  
  
Much too quickly.  
  
"Let's go in," he said, motioning to the door.  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
Quite a sight met them.  
  
Hermione and Ron were...  
  
They were...  
  
Kissing...  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly.  
  
They flew apart in a second, Ron jumped back so far he bumped into the wall.  
  
"Really..." said Rosie smoothly. "Is that quite appropriate?"  
  
Hermione was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's quite a funny story, really..." she laughed shakily.  
  
"You see... um..." she glanced at Ron. "We were... playing... chess..." She motioned to the chessboard that was lying on the ground, chess pieces scattered everywhere.  
  
"And... Ron lent forward to make a move-" At Harry's raised eyebrow she stifled a scream.  
  
"No! No, not that kind of move! A-A chess move!"  
  
Rosie snorted. "Yeah right,"  
  
"A-And... ummm..." she struggled to find the actual reason that they ended up kissing.  
  
"'Mione," said Harry slowly. "Don't even try to get yourself out of this one."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry glanced over to where Ron had been before. Hermione followed his gaze. Ron was no where to be seen.  
  
"See!" she cried, pointing at the place Ron was before. "See! He's not even here!"  
  
"Ron," said Rosie, rolling her eyes. "Get out from under the bed."  
  
"Hey, you lot! Mum wasn't upstairs-" George frowned. "What's going on here?"  
  
Harry grinned and opened his mouth. Ron dove out from under the bed, crying, "NO!" as he lunged toward Harry, and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny again.  
  
Rosie grinned. "Hermione and Ron were-"  
  
But this time it was Hermione who clamped a hand over Rosie's mouth.  
  
Now they were really interested.  
  
"Tell us!" They cried.  
  
"T-There is nothing to tell!" cried Hermione shrilly.  
  
"Then take your hand off their mouths, and let's here that for ourselves," said Fred.  
  
Ron shook his head. "They'll just make something up." He said defiantly.  
  
"Nothings true, absolutely nothing." Hermione chimed in.  
  
Snape appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Your mother says that it is time for lunch." He raised his eyebrow. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Rosie and Harry want to tell us something about Ron and Hermione, but they won't let them tell us," said George, grinning at Snape.  
  
Harry pulled away from Ron's grasp. He was free.  
  
"Harry," ground out Ron in his deadliest tone. "Don't you dare tell them. ESPECIALLY with Professor Snape here."  
  
Harry glanced at Snape, Snape smirked and nodded, and Ginny said, "Go on Harry, tell us!"  
  
"Hermione and Ron were kissing-"  
  
Ron roared and lunged at Harry, while Hermione screamed and bolted past Snape out of the room. Ginny, Fred and George were in stitches.  
  
"Y-You kissed Hermione!" gasped Fred, tears coming from his eyes. "Ickle Ronniekins is growing up!"  
  
Snape was standing in the doorway, watching the scene with interest.  
  
Ron had pinned Harry to the floor.  
  
"You..." growled Ron, holding a laughing Harry to the ground. "You told them! With Professor Snape here as well!"  
  
Harry seemed unfazed by Ron. He was in hysterics.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" yelled Lupin over the laughing.  
  
Even better.  
  
Tonks, Lupin and McGonagall were all here.  
  
Nothing quite like humiliating your best friend, eh?  
  
"Don't you dare," said Ron, still holding Harry to the ground. "Don't you dare tell them, Potter!"  
  
"They'll find out anyway," said Snape silkily.  
  
"Hermione and Ron were kissing." Harry said quickly.  
  
This was so fun!  
  
This sent every one into a fresh bout of hysterics.  
  
"No!" cried Ron in despair.  
  
Lupin was fighting to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.  
  
McGonagall allowed a small smile on her face.  
  
Tonks had joined Ginny, Fred and George, all rolling around on the floor in hysterics.  
  
"George!" called Harry. "You owe me a galleon!"  
  
"Oh yeah... I'll get it for you later,"  
  
"Wait a sec," said Ron, eyes wide. "You were betting on me?"  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. "We've been betting since fourth year." He explained. "I made a bet with George that you'd get together by this summer."  
  
"And Tonks, you owe me two galleons," piped up Ginny.  
  
Ron looked stricken. "How many people have been betting?"  
  
George shrugged. "About half the people in Gryffindor Tower, Tonks here has been betting, Professor Lupin made one bet with McGonagall-"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well," said McGonagall, crossing her arms. "You were being painfully obvious, you know, so we decided to make the best out of the situation. About time, I say."  
  
"Plus, I won the bet!" said Lupin cheerfully.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it..."  
  
"Believe it, mate," said Rosie. "Oh, and Fred, you owe me a galleon."  
  
"You! But – You haven't – You've only – You only got here a couple of days ago!"  
  
Rosie grinned. "So? I've got a galleon!"  
  
Ron groaned, "I can't believe this is happening to me..." Then he spotted Harry.  
  
"You..." He growled. "This is all your fault!" He poked Harry in the chest with his finger.  
  
"If you hadn't said anything-"  
  
Poke  
  
"-then no one would have found out!"  
  
Poke  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
Poke, poke.  
  
"Ooh!" said Tonks suddenly, beaming. "I just remembered, Dumbledore now owes me ten galleons!"  
  
AN: Weird chapter, I know! I kind of wanted to introduce the new pair. And I couldn't work out how to do it, so I settled with this. Please review!  
  
*** 


	9. Diagon Alley

Right, review answer time:  
  
witchfire37: Thanks a lot for your review! Glad you like the new chapters!  
  
sil: Thanks for the review, glad it appealed to your sense of humour! =)  
  
g3tog4 unlogon: Wow! Didn't know that the last chapter was that funny! Thanks for the review!  
  
Anne (dancing_elg@yahoo.dk): Thanks for the review! And Harry's wings will come out soon enough...  
  
eriee: glad you liked the betting! Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Drownin' in my Tears: I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for the review.  
  
shdurrani: Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
jeangab057: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.  
  
Melwasul: The tiger makes an appearance in this chapter! Thanks for the review and I'll try to keep updating.  
  
Anonymous: So glad you like Rosie again! Thanks so much for the review and I'm really glad you liked the chapter. It's a very good idea about being able to contact and make a deal with the demon thing inside of them. At the moment Harry can unleash the demons power but he can't control it and it only comes when he's really angry, so I've taken that into account for this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Ron stomped down to the kitchen later on, determined to make as much noise as possible when walking down the stairs.  
  
"Think he's in a bad mood?" Rosie wondered, as they to made their way to lunch.  
  
Harry nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so mean... But you have to admit, it was very funny."  
  
Rosie grinned.  
  
"Hurry up, every one. Lunch is getting cold, where on earth have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Her back was facing them, and she seemed to be doing the dishes as well as buttering some bread.  
  
As Harry grinned and opened his mouth ready to tell the story, Ron's eyes flashed dangerously. Wisely, Harry kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh, never mind, just hurry up!" she snapped.  
  
As Tonks, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and the rest sat down, Ron was determined to turn a blind eye to the happenings at the table.  
  
"So I owe you five galleons, Tonks. Oh, you owe me one galleon, Lupin..."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ron. It must be pretty awkward, sitting at the table while people around you exchanged galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"And, yes, yes. Harry... you owe me two galleons..."  
  
Harry dutifully handed Fred two galleons.  
  
Awww, look at Ron! Said Rosie in his head.  
  
Harry glanced at where Ron sat. He was pouting and picking at his food , looking extremely miserable.  
  
Hermione suddenly screamed, and half the table shot up and pointed their wands in different places around the room.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She was panting heavily, and she was holding her right hand over her heart.  
  
"Just... just that stupid bloody tiger..."  
  
The Order members in the room slowly lowered their wands, looking a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be able to kick some Death Eater's butt and save some innocent little girl.  
  
"Oh, I knew that we should have got rid of it! It's so unhygienic!" cried Mrs. Weasley shrilly, trying to bat the huge animal away with a rolled up Daily Prophet.  
  
But the tiger seemed completely oblivious to the fact that it was being whacked over the head.  
  
"Aren't we gonna name it or something?" asked Tonks.  
  
"No! We certainly are not going to name it! We are going to get rid of it as soon as possible!"  
  
"Well, in the meantime, why don't we name it?"  
  
They stared at the tiger intently.  
  
Tonks was mumbling under her breath. "... Billy...? No... Um... Bob...? No... It's a girl..."  
  
The tiger seemed uncomfortable under so much scrutiny, so she edged away from their gazes and ended up taking refuge next to Harry.  
  
"Awww... Look Harry! She likes you!" cooed Ginny, as the tiger sneakily stole Harry's chicken wing from his plate.  
  
Tonks, who seemed rather bored, reached into her pocket and pulled out the muggle radio that she had bought a couple of days before.  
  
"These things are genius!" She cried, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be finding a name for the tiger.  
  
She flicked the switch. "Ooh! I LOVE this song!" she cried, before getting up to dance. It was Kelly Clarkson, The Trouble With Love.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." mumbled Harry. Why were they selling muggle radios with muggle music in Diagon Alley?  
  
"THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS..."  
  
Tonks suddenly stopped. "Oh! Can we go to Diagon Alley today? I'm pretty sure you lot are supposed to be getting you're OWL results today. And I really want to get something else their selling at Diagon Alley. It's... TB... No, that's not it... TC? TG... Oh! TV! It's TV!"  
  
"Wait a second!" said Harry, staring at Tonks, wide eyed. "They're selling televisions at Diagon Alley?"  
  
Tonks nodded furiously. "And they're selling... erm... PBP's?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "PBP's...? Oh!" Comprehension dawned on her face. "You mean DVD's!"  
  
"That's the one!" Tonks shrieked.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why on earth are they selling muggle appliances at Diagon Alley?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Wait a sec..." said Ron slowly, his face pale. "Did you just say we'd be getting our OWL results today?"  
  
Tonks nodded.  
  
"Oh no..." moaned Ron, his face falling into his mashed potatoes. "I'm doomed!"  
  
"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ron, look, here they are now!"  
  
Five owls soared through the chimney, dropped the letters on the table and flew back out.  
  
"Hermione, you open yours first."  
  
Hermione dove for her envelope. It was even worse with the Professors there. Snape and McGonagall was studying them intently. They knew what scores they had earned.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. After a while of studying the parchment, she dropped the letter with a shriek.  
  
"I GOT FIFTEEN OWLS!" She cried, beaming.  
  
"Top marks," said McGonagall, giving Hermione her rare smile. "Well, done, Miss. Granger,"  
  
Positively beaming, she sat back down.  
  
"Ron, you next," she said in a business-like tone.  
  
Ron looked horrified. "You sure I have to open that?"  
  
"Yes! Now open!"  
  
With shaking fingers, Ron opened the envelope. His mouth dropped open. "Nine OWLs?" he whispered, and then broke into a grin.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Well done!" cried Hermione, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Failed Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic, that's to be expected..."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley, catching her son in an embrace from behind. "Well done!"  
  
"Your turn Harry." Said Ron, grinning.  
  
Harry felt sick. He wouldn't get nearly as good as the other two... he would never become an Auror...  
  
He searched Severus' face for any sign of how well he'd done. His face was blank. Damn him.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
These are your results from your OWL exams taken last year.  
  
Charms:  
  
Theory: O  
  
Practical: E  
  
Transfigurations:  
  
Theory: O  
  
Practical: O  
  
Herbology:  
  
Practical: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Practical: O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts:  
  
Theory: O  
  
Practical: O  
  
Potions:  
  
Theory: O  
  
Practical: O  
  
Astronomy:  
  
Theory: A  
  
Practical: P  
  
Divination:  
  
Practical: P  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Theory: A  
  
Total OWLs: Twelve  
  
I congratulate you on your work Mr. Potter, as you have managed to get the needed grades for your career as an Auror.  
  
Attached is the usual Hogwarts letter and booklists.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
***  
  
Harry stared blankly at the parchment, his mouth open. Twelve OWLs... TWELVE! And he got an 'Outstanding' potions grade...  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione quietly, "How did you do?"  
  
"Twelve..." he choked out. "Twelve bloody OWLs!"  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione, as she hugged him. "Well done! That's fantastic!"  
  
Harry caught Severus' eye. He was smiling slightly at him...  
  
"So does that mean we can go to Diagon Alley?" asked Tonks, grinning.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
"Yes... yes... I guess so,"  
  
"YAY!" cried Tonks, waving her muggle radio in the air. "Just a second! I've got to go and get ready!" And she dashed from the room.  
  
"Erm... weren't we thinking of a name for the tiger?" asked Harry, the shock from his OWLs slowly dying down.  
  
~ What's going on? ~ Hissed Azorath sleepily as he emerged from the neck of Harry's shirt.  
  
~ Thinking of a name for the tiger. ~ Harry hissed back.  
  
He nodded his head sleepily.  
  
~ You got your eye Colour from your mother? ~ Azorath asked.  
  
~ Yes. ~  
  
~ And the tiger is female? ~  
  
~ Yes. ~  
  
~ What was your mother called? ~  
  
~ Lily. Why? ~  
  
~ Look at her eyes. ~  
  
Harry looked down. The tiger's eyes were a replica of Harry's. A sparkling, emerald green.  
  
~ See? So call her Lily. ~  
  
"What's Azorath saying?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He says to call her Lily because of the eyes."  
  
All heads immediately turned towards Lily's eyes.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes... I see what you mean... Lily it is!"  
  
(AN: I'm so sorry for the horrible cliché of calling the pet Lily... but hey, its my story!)  
  
Tonks came stomping down the stairs. "Are we ready yet?" she asked crossly, stomping her foot to emphasise her point.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Yes, I guess we are. Are you coming?" She motioned to Snape, McGonagall and Remus.  
  
They nodded. "Good. Ginny, Rosie, Harry, Ron and Hermione, take your booklists."  
  
She took some floo powder. "I'll go first." She threw the powder into the hearth.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" and she disappeared in a flash of green flames.  
  
Harry went next.  
  
"Here we are, let's wait for the others..." said Mrs. Weasley, brushing the soot off her robes.  
  
Ron came next, then Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, the twins...  
  
"Right, we all here? Good, now, we need to stick together-"  
  
"Awww, mum!" said Fred and George. "We can't go every where with you!"  
  
"B-But it's dangerous!"  
  
"Molly, It'll be fine," Lupin assured her. "There will be Aurors swarming all over the place."  
  
Slowly, she nodded. "But you be careful!" she warned. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Meet here at three, understand?"  
  
They left.  
  
"We'll go to Flourish and Blots, first, just to get our books and stuff," said Hermione.  
  
But as Harry went to follow them, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around. It was just Severus.  
  
He led him into an empty room to their left. He cast a silencing spell.  
  
"You can catch up with them in a second. I just wanted to congratulate you on your marks. Very well done,"  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Thanks... but you will have to spend another two years with me in your class..."  
  
Severus smiled at him. "So you are going to carry on doing potions?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Now I have an even bigger chance to take points from Gryffindor when I'm in a bad mood..."  
  
"Oi! You can't do that!" exclaimed Harry, eyes wide.  
  
Severus laughed. "Just watch me. Plus, I have an excuse to take it out on you now that you're my son." He grinned at him.  
  
Jesus, he looked evil.  
  
"Hurry up. Your friends will be waiting..." he nudged him towards the door.  
  
At the door, Harry turned and smiled at him. "See you..." he murmured before turning and leaving.  
  
He caught up with the others.  
  
"There you are!" said Ginny, crossing her arms. "We were worried!"  
  
"Sorry," said Harry, feeling happier than he had all summer. "Got caught up,"  
  
She nodded. "Come on. As soon as we get our books, sooner we can do some better stuff."  
  
Harry nodded and checked his book list.  
  
"Do you know who our new Defence teacher is?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"No... Hope Dumbledore chooses someone better than Umbridge," Hermione pulled a face. "She was horrible..."  
  
Harry nodded and unconsciously rubbed the back of his hand, where 'I must not tell lies' was permanently scarred onto his skin.  
  
They paid for their books.  
  
"Where to?" asked Rosie, shielding her eyes from the sun as they stepped outside.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"How about there?" Rosie said, pointing to a shop that they'd never noticed.  
  
It was called 'Magical Objects from Around the World'.  
  
"Let's go!" said Rosie, already half way there.  
  
They ran to catch up.  
  
"Looks a bit dodgy..." said Ron uncertainly. "Looks like it's supposed to be in Knockturn Alley,"  
  
"Even better!" said Rosie, grinning.  
  
It was dark inside, and the old man at the counter seemed pleasantly surprised to have customers in his shop.  
  
"Hello," he drew out slowly. His voice was strangely clear for some one his age. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Just looking!" said Rosie brightly.  
  
Ron was right. It did seem like it would be better in Knockturn Alley.  
  
There were all kinds of things. Crystal Balls, Pensieves, daggers...  
  
Harry was busy examining the silver hilt of a rather exotic dagger when Rosie hissed, "Harry! Get over here!"  
  
Harry stepped quietly over to her. She was examining a mirror. It had a black frame with blood red rubies scattered randomly around the frame.  
  
"Listen!" said Rosie, holding up the tag attached to it so she could read it. "This mirror is used as a passage way into the mind. It is used for meditation, and balancing emotions in periods of great stress. Hold up the mirror and whisper 'pax' and you shall enter your mind. But the very first time you use it, you must look into the mirror, tap your wand into the glass once and then state your name, and only then can you enter. This makes sure that only you can use it."  
  
Harry stared blankly at Rosie.  
  
"And your point being...?"  
  
"This is what we need!" she hissed at him. "It will help us control our other side!"  
  
"But it says that only one person can use it. It says that after you state your name, only you can use it."  
  
Rosie stared at him. "I never got you a birthday present," she said simply.  
  
"But – you need to control it to!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's not the only thing used for meditation! I'll find something else!"  
  
And before he could say another word, she strode off and bought it.  
  
"Here," she said, thrusting it into his arms. "It's yours."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks..."  
  
"Put it in your bag. Don't let the others see it."  
  
Harry nodded, thrusting the object into his bag.  
  
"Oi! You lot, let's get out of here!" Ron was ushering them over to the door.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by..." said the old man. Harry waved.  
  
It was much more crowded. Harry felt that familiar stab of claustrophobia kicking in...  
  
Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Lets go get an ice cream..."  
  
Absently Harry nodded, opening his eyes again. As he walked forward, he absently waved his hand. A wizard who was about to walk into him veered violently to the left.  
  
Harry smiled. He kept repelling anything that came to close to him, giving him a fair amount of space to walk.  
  
Harry!   
  
Guess Rosie noticed...  
  
# Sorry! #  
  
***  
  
"Right! Every one here?" Mrs. Weasley demanded an hour later.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh, Molly?" It was Tonks. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here just a while longer? You can go now, I'll be back in a minute..."  
  
"Yes, yes," said Mrs. Weasley absently. "Now say it quietly, children... wouldn't want anyone over hearing our destination..." she glanced around her. "Now hurry..."  
  
Harry landed with a thump at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Put your things upstairs," said Molly, already bustling around the kitchen.  
  
"Wonder what Tonks is getting?" asked Ginny as they made their way to their bedrooms.  
  
"A television and some DVD's probably..." said Hermione.  
  
"I'M BACK EVERY ONE!" called a loud voice from downstairs.  
  
"Tonks," they all muttered in unison.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THAT?" screamed Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
They all glanced at one another and shot down the stairs. Tonks was carrying a huge cardboard box.  
  
"It's a TV!" cooed Tonks, setting it down on the table. "Isn't it wonderful!"  
  
She opened up the box and brought out a new, silver wide-screen TV.  
  
"Oh! Look! AND I got some PBPs-"  
  
"DVDs," cut in Hermione.  
  
"Yes, that's the one, DVDs. Look! I got this one... Donnie Darko... and this one... its called The Sixth Sense... and this one... Finding Nemo. Oh, I wasn't sure what this one was, but I bought it anyway because I was curious-"  
  
Hermione grabbed it off her. Slowly, Hermione began to blush.  
  
"Tonks..." she said slowly, "This is a porn video..."  
  
"Porn...? What's porn? Is it good? Can we watch it later?"  
  
"Erm... no... porn isn't good at all..." she said slowly, now bright red.  
  
"Oh," Tonks' face fell. "But what is porn? I might like it."  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione, "Do you want to explain this?"  
  
Harry blushed. "I... erm... got to go... really busy..." Harry caught sight of Severus. It was obvious Severus knew what porn was.  
  
"But I think Professor Snape knows," said Harry slowly. Severus' head shot up. Harry smirked at him. "Yeah," Harry remembered his threat about taking points off Gryffindor very clearly now. "Yeah, Professor Snape is an expert on porn-"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, as Harry ducked his head and bolted from the kitchen, Hermione close behind.  
  
"So," said Tonks, turning to Snape. "What exactly is porn?"  
  
AN: He he. Weird, I know. Please review!  
  
*** 


	10. Mirrors And Memories

Phew, here are my answers to your wonderful reviews:  
  
Anonymous: (both of your reviews) Thank you AGAIN for ANOTHER review! I'll try and get Rosie something like the mirror in later chapters. I know Tonks probably shouldn't have been that naive, but hey, it turned out OK! Thanks again for the review. And thank you SO much for telling me how to do bolds and italics! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Allyanna: Glad you like my endings! Thanks for the review.  
  
athenakitty: Thanks for the review!  
  
k.k.: What do you mean 'put more things'? Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Drownin' in my Tears: I'll try to get this chapter up as soon a possible. But they may come a bit slower, cause exams are coming and we've got a history test next Tuesday... but I'll try! And thanks for the review!  
  
Fiery Phoenix: I'll try to update soon. Yes, it's only Shadow's hair and eye sight that has changed. The whole charm will wear off soon. The Order won't find out Shadow and Nightmare's real identity very soon, though. It wouldn't be any fun if everyone knew! They will find out in the end...  
  
Lady S: Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Heaven's Reaper: Voldemort won't be that easy to kill. Cause as you said, the story wouldn't be interesting! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
jeangab057: Thanks for the review! And I told you that the chapter was weird!  
  
Well, thanks for your reviews. I'm afraid my chapters may come a bit later than usual because exams are approaching, (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!) so I have to revise for my French oral exam... poo.  
  
Well, here goes!  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"HARRY! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Grinning, Harry turned to a flustered Hermione.  
  
"That was so evil, doing that to Snape! And he is going to kill you!" She shrieked, glaring at him through the masses of brown hair that fell around her face.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "But it was so fun!" he whined.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Harry, you could get into serious trouble for doing that to a profe-"  
  
"That was HILAROIUS!" cried Rosie as she threw her arms around Harry. "You should have seen his face! He sat there for like, five minutes stuttering until he finally just dragged Tonks out of the kitchen!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Ron, Ginny and the twins emerged.  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"Spectacular!"  
  
"You should have seen Snape's face-"  
  
"You really nailed him-"  
  
"BRILLIANT!"  
  
Hermione threw her arms up in despair and stomped off.  
  
Harry really liked their company, but he was getting annoyed. He really wanted to use his new mirror and he still hadn't looked at the memories from Severus' sphere...  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, (which she probably was.) Rosie sent a message through their mind link.  
  
Get the mirror and your sphere. We are going to my room.   
  
Without offering an explanation, Harry silently made his way up the stairs, Rosie following close behind.  
  
Grabbing the sphere from inside his trunk, and the mirror from his bag, he automatically grabbed Rosie's wrist, ready for the horrible transportation...  
  
... And it came.  
  
"So!" said Rosie brightly as she helped Harry to his feet. "What will it be? Memories or mirrors?"  
  
"Questions."  
  
"Sorry?" asked Rosie, confused.  
  
"I'm just wondering," said Harry, "If we're so powerful, why don't we just set out right now and kick Moldy Warts' butt?"  
  
Rosie laughed at his nickname for the Dark Lord. "It's a little harder than that. You know I told you about the different realms?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Voldemort kind of got in touch with the... erm... underworld. He isn't Hades, or the Devil or whatever... but he's immortal."  
  
Harry paled. "Shit..."  
  
Rosie nodded. "Is that all your questions?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "When can we go to Silontian? Your realm?"  
  
Rosie grinned. "Soon enough, young Harry... now – what will it be? Mirror or memories?"  
  
Harry thought. "Memories," he said after a while.  
  
Rosie nodded. "I'll be over there," she said, motioning to the far end of the hall.  
  
She walked off, and Harry took the sphere into his hands.  
  
"Videre Memoria..." he murmured.  
  
It was the strangest sensation... he couldn't quite place it. It felt calming... like he was falling face first into a refreshing lake...  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was no longer in Rosie's room. He was in someone else's memories.  
  
He was standing in a large room. It was painted in a calm blue, and there was a white sofa against the wall. Harry gave a teary smile. It was his mother, holding a baby Harry in her arms, cooing softly to him.  
  
Harry walked forward. He didn't mean to walk forwards actually... what was going on?  
  
And then it hit him. He was inside Severus' body. He was looking through the eyes of his father.  
  
"Look Severus!" said Lily tearfully, but there was a huge watery smile on her face. "Isn't he beautiful...?"  
  
She gently brushed a strand of hair from his face. "My little Harry..." she murmured softly, almost to herself. "What kind of world are we bringing you up in?"  
  
Inside, Harry felt nervous. But it wasn't his emotion, it was Sev who was nervous.  
  
"Can I...?" said Severus hesitantly, holding his hands out.  
  
Lily looked at him, seeming quite surprised that he was actually there.  
  
"Of course!" she whispered, smiling at him. She handed her son over gently. "Be careful with him, now..."  
  
It felt weird standing there, holding himself as a baby.  
  
Severus' breath caught up in his throat. Harry, who seemed extremely happy in his arms, gave him a toothless grin.  
  
"Daddy," said Harry, grabbing the folds of Severus' robes in his small fists.  
  
Severus felt a strange sensation rising inside of him. It was foreign... but in a strange way... he liked it.  
  
"No," said Severus sternly, though he was smiling at the tiny form in his arms. "I'm not your daddy, James Potter is. I'm Severus,"  
  
Harry looked confused. "No..." he said slowly. "Daddy," he said firmly.  
  
Severus rose his eyebrows. "I'm not your daddy..." he said slowly.  
  
Severus could have sworn that Harry was glaring at him. "Daddy!" he said even more firmly.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Erm... you think this will be a problem, now that he thinks I'm his dad?"  
  
Lily laughed again. "He'll grow out of it. You're lucky though. He absolutely refuses to call James 'daddy'. He insists on calling him either Prongs or James." She shook her head in bemusement. "I swear, he's almost as stubborn as you, Sev,"  
  
"Daddy," Harry said again.  
  
"You sure you didn't drop him on his head?" Severus said, grinning at her.  
  
Lily whacked him lightly on his arm. "No! Now give me back my baby!"  
  
Severus held him even closer. "Nah. Think I'm gonna keep him, thanks."  
  
Lily grinned slyly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a soft spot for a Potter,"  
  
"No, I have a soft spot for Harry. Not a Potter. There's a difference. Harry is nice."  
  
But as Lily took Harry from his arms, he felt anger rising inside of him. Not at Lily, but at the child in front of him. He wanted to scream. To smash his potions that seemed to matter so little at this moment. He hated that little boy. He hated Potter.  
  
Because that boy in front of him wasn't his. Harry was supposed to be his son. He was supposed to be a Snape. But he wasn't. He was James Potter's little boy. He was a Potter.  
  
The picture around him faded, and with a strange sucking sensation in his stomach, he landed back into Rosie's room.  
  
Rosie was next to him, looking concerned. "Harry? You okay?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
It was only when she wiped the tears from his eyes that he realised he'd been crying.  
  
"I'll get you a glass of water," she said, and with one last concerned look, she walked away.  
  
So that was why Severus had hated him. He thought I should have been his son.  
  
A smile crept onto Harry's lips as it finally sunk in.  
  
He had a family.  
  
Rosie pushed the glass into his hand.  
  
"Did you like the memory?" asked Rosie, smiling at him.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled back. "Yeah... you think I could try the mirror now?"  
  
She shrugged. "Course, it's your mirror. Do you think you're up for it?"  
  
Harry nodded again, and brought out the sinister looking object.  
  
"Right," he said, and he brought out his wand.  
  
He tapped the glass firmly. "Harry Potter," he said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He looked at Rosie. "I was supposed to state my name," he said, frowning.  
  
Rosie frowned as well, but then a look of comprehension dawned in her eyes.  
  
"You're not Harry Potter!" she said. "You're Harry Snape!"  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Harry, his eyes wide. He brought his wand again.  
  
"Harry Snape."  
  
The glass rippled, and Harry saw something in the reflection of the glass.  
  
Harry held it firmly in both hands.  
  
"Pax." He said.  
  
He felt a sucking feeling. His eyes widened when he realised what was happening. He was getting sucked into the mirror!  
  
And as Harry was pulled into the glass, Rosie stood there, staring at the place he had just stood, frozen from shock.  
  
"Well, that was certainly unexpected..."  
  
***  
  
Harry landed with a thump.  
  
He was sitting in a field, which seemed to never end. The grass was lush, a healthy green, and the sky above him was pitch black, with random stars littering the black void. But that was it. No trees, just plain grass for miles and miles and miles...  
  
Harry stood up. Shifting into a raven, he flew up into the night sky, sweeping his eyes over the landscape, willing for there to be something to give him a hint of what he was supposed to do...  
  
There wasn't.  
  
There was just grass and sky.  
  
Harry landed and shifted back again.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Annoyed, Harry got a few blades of grass and started ripping them to shreds.  
  
"What did the grass ever do to you?"  
  
Harry jumped around at the cool voice, and automatically shifted his right hand into a dagger.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry demanded.  
  
It was obvious who it was, really. It was an exact replica of Harry. Apart from the fact that this new Harry had glowing red eyes (a lot like Harry's white ones.) and he wore a twisted smile on his face. In short, he looked bloody evil.  
  
"I am... you. Well," he gave a dry laugh. "Almost you. I am your... inner demon,"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"And these," said the evil-demon-Harry person. "Are your personalities,"  
  
Harry whirled around. There were at least fifteen other Harrys.  
  
Happy, sad, quiet, mysterious, angry, a fighter, kind, smart...  
  
"Don't worry," said one of the Harrys. "This is normal. In every persons mind there are different personalities. And to meditate, you have to equal us. Make a balance. You can't let one single emotion take over, you have to meet somewhere in the middle."  
  
"Some of us," piped up another Harry. "Are more powerful than the others. So it will be much harder to keep them under control." He smiled. "Take your inner demon for example. He's the most powerful. He's almost more powerful than you are. What you have to learn to do, is use your demons' power, but you must not lose control."  
  
"Right," sighed the real Harry. "So how do I get you all under control?"  
  
"Meditate, dumb ass," murmured another Harry.  
  
"Ignore him," said another one quietly. "Close your eyes..." he murmured, still in his eerie voice. "And then focus on your centre..."  
  
Harry did so.  
  
"Now, feel all those swirling emotions inside of you? That wants to break out? To take over?"  
  
Harry nodded thickly.  
  
"Don't let them out... Calm yourself..."  
  
The Harry trailed off. Slowly, Harry (the real one) instinctively brought his legs up into a cross-legged position, and, amazingly, he stayed, hovering a meter off the ground.  
  
"Good..." murmured the eerie Harry again. "You've got the hang off it. You can now meditate without using the mirror, and you can do it in your own world, but be careful that you are on your own. It would come as a bit of a nasty shock if they found you hovering a meter off the ground. But in great periods of stress, use the mirror to come here. It is much easier to focus when you are in your mind..."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. They were all looking at him, and seemed to be strangely obedient.  
  
"You have to meditate every so often, as to not lose control... It will become a routine for you soon enough... To get back, just whisper 'pax' again. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded, but as he was about to go home, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned.  
  
It was his inner demon. He still had his twisted smile in place, and his glowing red eyes were glowing as bright as ever.  
  
"Beware, Potter," he whispered harshly. "You will lose control eventually. And then I can do what I please with the mortals... It is impossible to tame me. I will get out..."  
  
Harry pulled back from the demons' grasp.  
  
"Pax!"  
  
He was home.  
  
AN: I'm SO sorry it took so long! I swear this is true, I've got exams coming up and the teachers have piled us with homework... but it's finally done! Please review!  
  
*** 


	11. Come Fly With Me

Yay! The history test has been done! I got a D, but hey! No more study!

… Crap. Now we've got exams.

Anyway! Thanks:

LadyPhoenixSlytherin: Thank you so much for your review! I read your story (The Story of Harry Potter) and it's great! Hope you like this new chapter.

athenakitty: Thanks so much for your review!

Destruxion: (and Anonymous): Thanks so much for your review! And thanks for reviewing with your account on ff.Net. Okay! As for your suggestion about Harry's inner demon being released during battle… grins evilly You'll just have to wait and see… I don't think I'll have him work for Moldy Wart, though. The demon has too much dignity to crawl on his knees and kiss some snake-guy's robes… Anyway! Thanks for pointing out that I didn't describe any other Harrys apart from demon-Harry. Maybe I'll describe some of them later on. And you will see Rosie's inner demon eventually. ! And I don't want to give anything else away… Thanks again for the review!

jeangab057: Glad you like the demon-Harry! Thanks for the review!

volleypickle16: YAAAAAY! IM ON YOUR FAVE LIST! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! Phew! Feeling a little hyper… must cut down on sugar… Anyway! Thanks for the review!

Okie Dokie! Here goes!

Chapter Eleven:

Rosie listened to Harry's story with mounting interest.

"You _saw _the demon?" she whispered, her hand covering her mouth. "I wonder what mine looks like…"

Harry growled in frustration. "That's not the point! That demon wants to take over!"

Rosie snorted. "Duh. Course it does. It always has, dumb ass."

Harry scowled at her. "Fine," he mumbled. "Let's go back. Nothing to do here… I swear we should get a TV…"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Right."

They appeared in the bedroom.

Harry quickly stuffed his sphere and mirror into his trunk, right before the others entered.

"Oi!" said Ron angrily. "What was that about? You two took off without even saying a word!"

Harry blushed. "We… erm… wanted to race you…"

Harry, there are plenty of things you are good at, but lying is not one of them. 

Ron snorted. "Whatever. Anyway, mum just said-"

Ron cut off immediately as the door opened. Dumbledore stepped through.

"Hello," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, some of the Order members and I are going to Hogwarts for the rest of term," He began, grinning madly, (Harry really did wonder if he had gone mad.) "And Molly was kind enough to agree that you came with us."

Fred and George immediately jumped into the air, whooping with joy.

"Does this mean we can use the quidditch pitch?" asked Ron quickly, eyes wide.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "We're leaving as soon as possible, so pack up your things. I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

Havoc broke out in the bedroom as Dumbledore left.

"Ron! That's my bra!"

"Ew! Sorry, Gin!"

Clothes were thrown from one end of the room to another, books exchanged, until, finally, they were done.

"Well," gasped Hermione, her face slightly flushed. "Glad that's done. LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN IS A ROTTON EGG!" Cried Hermione unexpectedly, dashing from the room. The others followed closely after, but Rosie and Harry kept at a more dignified pace.

"You good at quidditch?" asked Harry suddenly, looking at Rosie expectantly.

Rosie shrugged and looked thoughtful for a moment. "We sometimes used to play quidditch in Silontian. I was always chaser. I dunno if I'm good compared to everyone here, though…" she trailed off.

Harry nodded. "We'll play a game when we get to Hogwarts. You'll love Hogwarts! It's got a lake and there's the Great Hall and all the houses…"

Rosie grinned. "Tell me about the houses! I've heard about Gryffindor and… Slytherin? Yeah… And then there's…" she trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face and biting her lip.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Yeah. I'm in Gryffindor-"

"I know that." Cut in Rosie.

"Gryffindor is supposedly for the 'brave at heart'." Said Harry. "Slytherin is the cunning ones. That's Malfoy's house. He's a complete and utter dick-"

"Language, Potter!" cried Rosie in a mock serious voice.

"Whatever. Ravenclaw is for all the smart ones. And Hufflepuff is for the loyal…" 

Rosie nodded. "Slytherin is cunning. Gryffindor is brave. Hufflepuff is loyal. Ravenclaw is smart." She nodded. "Got it."

"Harry…" said Rosie slowly. "I know… I know that we agreed not to tell anyone else about Shadow and Nightmare,"

Harry stopped, looking at her expectantly.

"It's just… well, we won't tell the Order yet, of course… but he's your father, and-"

"You think we should tell Severus?"

"Just him. No one else, and of course we'll take precautions, putting the same secrecy charm on him that we did for the others," Rosie looked at him expectantly. "I just… When he does find out, and he will eventually, I don't want him to think that you didn't tell him because you don't trust him… I don't want to feel responsible for your relationship with him."

Harry studied her for a moment, and then, finally, nodded. 

"Not yet, though," he said quietly. "I'm not ready yet."

Rosie smiled. "Thanks,"

Harry smiled back. "C'mon! Can't wait to get to Hogwarts!"

Rosie laughed. "Whatever. Sometimes I wonder whether or not your sixteen." She grinned. "Sometimes you act like a four year old,"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, emerging from the kitchen. "Hurry up! You go next!"

Harry, nodding, grabbed some floo powder from the bowl.

"Hogwarts!"

But just as he stepped into the flames, a huge blur came barrelling into him, knocking him backwards…

Harry landed on his back in the Entrance Hall. Severus, McGonagall and Tonks, who were all waiting for everyone else, stared at the scene in front of them. Harry, who was now coughing up ash, had a huge tiger lying on his chest.

It seems Lily didn't want to be left on her own.

"Get off you fat lump!" said Harry, pushing the beast of him so he could breath.

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. 

"What happened?"

Harry groaned, lying back down against the cool stone floor.

"Lily wanted to come with us," Harry coughed again. "Think she crushed my ribs."

But even as he spoke, there was a strange feeling inside his chest… as if his ribs were twisting back into place, moulding together again…

It's normal. Small things, like stab wounds, broken bones, etc, automatically heal themselves… nothing important. 

# Oh yes! # Said Harry sarcastically. # Tiny things! I mean, how on earth could I have thought that stab wounds were a big deal? #

Shut up. 

Severus looked concerned. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary…?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry,"

"Harry! I'm so sorry! I just saw that blasted tiger crash into you just as you left! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Mrs. Weasley locked him in a bone crushing hug, sending harry reeling back into Severus.

"Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry loudly. "I'm fine!"

Mrs. Weasley broke apart, looking quite flustered. "If your sure… But the tiger has to go!"

Lily ran behind Harry, seeking refuge.

"Can't she stay with Hagrid or something?" asked Harry hopefully. "I mean, Hagrid seems to have a soft spot for large furry things that try to bite peoples head off."

Lily seemed to snort.

"I mean, if Hagrid managed to put up with that giant spider, Aragog, was it? Yeah. Then I'm pretty sure he could look after a tiger. He loved Aragog even after it tried to kill us when we went to see it!" said Ron brightly, but then froze, seeing the looks of horror on the adult's faces.

"Well done, Ron!" said Harry, glaring at him.

Ron hurried to his rescue. "I mean, not that we went into the forest to see it on purpose. It wasn't as if me and harry expected to meet a giant spider-"

"Ron," Harry snapped. "Do us a favour and shut up."

"You mean to say," said Severus silkily. "That you walked into the forest – which I'd like to point out the fact that it is forbidden – and managed to find a giant spider by the name of Aragog?"

"Well, it wasn't a complete accident. I mean, me and Harry meant to follow the spiders-"

"RON!" yelled Harry. "SHUTUP!"

Ron paused again. "Oh… whoops,"

"Love to chat but we were going to have a game of quidditch. Weren't we, Ron?" said Harry icily.

"Yep," said Ron, looking sheepish. "Quidditch. Of course. Must go. Come on, Harry."

And Ron sprinted (literally) to the doorway.

"You -" said Severus, poking Harry in the chest to emphasise his point. "- Have a hell lot of explaining to do."

"Come on!" said Harry, crossing his arms. "It was in second year! You can't exactly punish me three and a half years later!"

"Watch me," said Severus, his eyes narrowed.

"Right," said Harry nervously, breaking eye contact. "Well, quidditch, you know. Got to go."

And he ran off after Ron, every one else following closely after, leaving just Severus and McGonagall in the room.

McGonagall was watching Severus with a small smile. "Are you going to watch them play quidditch?"

After a pause, Severus nodded. "I have to make sure Harry doesn't kill himself."

McGonagall gave him a sly smile. "Oh, so it's _Harry _now, is it? What happened to Potter?"

Severus gained a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

McGonagall regarded him. "Congratulations," she said briskly.

Severus blinked, clearly not expecting praise. "On what?"

"On having a son."

Severus' mouth dropped open.

"I-I don't have a son! Don't know what you talking about-"

"Oh don't be so silly. Don't worry, it's not that obvious. Just little subtle differences which only one teaching for years and years would notice."

Severus sighed. "Only Harry, Albus and me knows… and now you," He glared at her. "You can't tell anyone." 

"I'm not dumb," she snapped. "And we better hurry. The game is about to start."

And she left.

Harry was playing as seeker, as was Rosie who was playing as seeker for the other team. Charlie and Bill, who both said they'd rather not play this time, were refereeing.

"On my whistle," said Charlie, as he saw Flitwick, McGonagall and Severus all sitting down in the stands.

"One, Two," He blew hard, the shrill sound echoing around the pitch.

Harry and Rosie shot up in the air, watching the scenery around them like hawks.

You do realise, Harry, that it is impossible for us to beat each other. 

# I know. That is what's so fun! #

Rosie, smiling, returned to her search.

Harry's team (who had called themselves the Black Hawks) and Rosie's, (The Red Lions) were both head to head. Twenty–twenty.

Harry and Rosie had absently drifted higher and higher. They were now drifting absently through the lower clouds.

"You two, Harry and Rosie! Come down a bit! Your too high!" came Bill's commanding voice.

But then they both saw it.

The snitch, a tiny glint of gold, meters and meters below them. Harry and Rosie, who were both next to each other, went nose-down into a completely vertical dive. They were free falling, picking up more and more speed. They were going to crash into the ground.

"PULL UP!" yelled five voices at once. "YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

But they didn't. Harry, grinning madly, lay flat against his broom. He and Rosie was neck to neck.

They were approaching the ground fast…

"Shit," they both muttered in unison. But a creature pounced toward the snitch…

Harry and Rosie pulled away from the vertical dive at the last minute, leaving a cloud of dust from where they skimmed along the ground.

They looked down. In the middle of the pitch, her tail wagging along the dirt, was Lily, the snitch clasped firmly in her jaws.

"Wait a second!" cried Harry in outrage. "She wasn't even playing! She's not allowed to win! She's a tiger for Christ sake!"

"Well!" said Fred, landing in front of Lily and taking her paw into a hand shake. "Welcome to the Gryffindor team! I do believe you are better than our current seeker!"

As the group made their way back to the castle, the match was being discussed in a heated tone.

"And did you see that dive! The way they were just free falling!"

"Of course I saw it. I was pretty hard to miss."

A hand reached out and pulled Harry into an empty room just off the entrance hall.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

It was Severus. He was more pale than usual and the hand clutching Harry's shoulder was shaking.

"Sev? You okay?" asked Harry.

"No! I'm not okay! That was a stupid thing to do! You could have died! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

Harry stared at him in shock.

In truth, he had no idea that anything was scary.

Severus sat on a nearby desk, his head in his hands.

"I was so worried…"

Harry stepped forward cautiously, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"It was just a dive." Said Harry quietly.

Sev looked up at him and gave a shaky smile. "I have no idea how you are so good at quidditch. I suck at it."

(AN: Everyone seems to make Sev suddenly amazing at quidditch, but he doesn't seem like that sort of person to me. So I did something new!)

Harry smiled. "You know, you are really going to have to get used to me doing dangerous stuff. I seem to attract trouble."

"I know you do. But you must try and stay out of trouble if you want to keep me from having a heart attack."

Harry shook his head. "Impossible."

At Severus' raised eyebrow he continued.

"First year – Philosopher's Stone. Second year – Chamber of Secrets. Third year – finding Sirius and Peter Pettigrew and having a hundred dementors trying to suck out my soul. Fourth year – the tournament, and having Voldemort resurrected. Fifth year – the Department of Mysteries." Said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Sounds pretty impossible to me."

Sev laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Ugh!" said Harry, whacking Sev's hand away. "I just got my hair to lie flat! I do not need it messy again!"

Severus looked at him thoughtfully. "Your hair has grown." He said, eyeing the deadly straight silky black hair that reached to Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded. "It's annoying. Won't stay out of my face."

Severus dug into his pocket and pulled out a strip of black velvet. 

"Here," said Severus, walking behind Harry and trying his son's hair into a loose ponytail. "That better?"

Harry smiled and nodded, enjoying the warm presence behind him. "You're a life saver, Sev," he said jokingly, turning around to face Severus again.

He scowled. "Don't call me Sev," he growled.

"Oh," said Harry, taking a feigned look of innocence onto his face. "Do you prefer Sevvie, then?"

His father looked absolutely horrified. "You wouldn't dare," he choked out.

Harry clasped his hands firmly behind his back, still with his perfect innocent puppy-dog face.

"Sevvie or Sev. Your choice, dad."

Severus froze… and then a small smile crept onto his face.

"What?" asked Harry desperately. "What did I say?"

"Called me dad…" whispered Severus.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I won't call you that if you don't want me to! I'm sorry-"

Severus placed a slender finger over Harry's lips do stop Harry's babbling. 

"Dad is fine." He said quietly.

Harry grinned. Outside, if Harry had been watching, he would have noticed his fire element kicking into over drive, and the fact that the clouds in the sky had dissapeared and all that was left was the sun, beaming down on Hogwarts.

Sev took Harry's hand, leading him toward the door. "Come on," he said, as calm as always, but the mad twinkling in his eyes gave away his happiness. "Lets get some food."

Harry followed him into the Great Hall. Everyone was seated at the Head Table, and projected against the far wall was a magnified TV screen, currently playing the Sixth Sense.

"Harry!" cried Ginny from the table. "Turn that bloody thing off! It's so scary!"

"I never knew muggle things could be so cool!" roared George, beaming.

"Ooh! Shhh everyone! This is the best bit!" cried Tonks, clapping her hands together.

As everyone went quiet, a look of feigned horror crossed her face, and she whispered in a haunting tone that carried around the room, "I see dead people."

The twins burst out laughing.

Harry shook his head, but couldn't help smiling at the antics of Tonks and the twins.

"This going to be a long summer."

AN: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! It's done! It's finally done! Please Review! And a big thanks to Destruxion who is my best reviewer ever! And also jeangab057 for continuous reviews for my new chapters!

Oh, and I've got a question for reviewers:

What do you think Rosie should get for her meditation?

Sorry, but I can't think of anything and I'm desperate! Thank you and I'm welcome to any suggestions you may have!


	12. Lockhart

volleypickle16: Thanks for another review! Glad you like the chapter!

aalikane: Thanks for all of your reviews! Glad you like my story!

Constellations: So glad you like my idea! And thanks loads on the tip of bolds and italics and stuff. Cheers! 

athenakitty: Yes, they can do magic in Hogwarts, and Tonks enchanted the TV. Thanks for the review!

Fiery Phoenix: That's for me to know and you to find out! Thanks for the review!

Headmaster Cromwell: Cool site! Thanks so much for inviting me, and I've sent in a student application. Thanks for the review!

jeangab057: Hee hee! I like Sevvie, too! Thanks for the review! (Wow, that rhymed!)

Melwasul: Woo! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

eriee: I do that in reviews, too! Oh, and I honestly don't mind that you have an extreme lack of things to say in your reviews… I just like it when people say they like my story! 

Here we go!

Chapter Twelve:

"I hated that movie!" Ginny screamed, her face flushed. "It was horrible! And that guy who turned around and had a big bullet hole in his head, and… I hated all those dead people!"

"Come on, Gin." Said George reassuringly. "It wasn't real. All just people dressed up and trying to look scary-" he cut off, his face growing pale.

"What?" she screamed. "What's wrong? George?"

Slowly, he raised a shaking, pale finger toward the empty doorway. "C-Can't you see her?" he asked shakily, his eyes wide.

"No! What can you see? Are you alright?!" 

He drew in a shaky breath. "I see dead people,"

Ginny screamed, bolting from the room.

The twins burst into hysterics. "This is so fun!" cried Fred, tears coming into his eyes. "Did you see her face?"

Glaring at them, Harry sent a message to Rosie. 

# Can you create an illusion? Just to scare the twins a bit. #

Way ahead of you. 

Harry glanced up. Visible only to the twins, Rosie and Harry, was a man, his eyes hollow and blood running down his face.

The twins screamed in unison, bolting after Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Serves them right for scaring poor Ginny, but what has got into those two?"

"Maybe they found the movie more scary then they let out." Said Rosie smoothly. "Serves them right."

Tonks appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"Guess who's paying us a visit?" she said, her eyes flashing.

"Who?" asked five people at once.

"A certain person has regained his memory," she looked at Harry. "I'm sure you remember Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Harry dropped his glass, shattering into a million pieces.

"No," he moaned mournfully, and then he bolted towards the door.

"Harry!" called Tonks, grabbing the back of his robes. "Where are you going? Gilderoy was especially excited about seeing you." She smirked at him.

"Erm…" he looked at his father desperately. "Homework," he said suddenly. "Really important. Yes… homework. Don't we have to do homework, Rosie?"

Rosie checked her watch. "Oh, no. We have plenty of time! We can do homework later."

Harry, looking absolutely horrified, glanced at Sev.

"Don't be so mean," said Severus in a purr like tone. "Just let him go."

"Harry! So wonderful to see you!"

Harry froze, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing.

"If that git doesn't run right now," growled Harry quietly in a deadly tone. "I will put him in so much pain he will wish for the cruciatus curse."

"Woah, Harry!" said Tonks brightly. "A little hostile there!"

Hands turned Harry round to face Lockhart, who was beaming at him.

"So glad to see you, old chap!" he cried happily, bringing Harry into a hug. Harry didn't return it, his arms merely hung loosely at his sides.

"So happy to be out of St. Mungo's! What do you think about that then?" cried Lockhart.

Harry merely grunted in response, showing no emotion in his face.

Lockhart, who at first seemed a little put out at Harry's response, regained his composure. Lockhart gave Harry what seemed to be a stern look.

"Now, Harry," he said firmly. "I don't want you beating yourself up over my loss of memory. Yes, it was your fault, but _I forgive you_!"

Harry merely raised his eyebrows. "Of course," he said flatly. "I'm so happy I've got that off my chest. I've felt terrible that you were planning to take me and Ron's memory away but it ended up hitting you instead." 

Lockhart seemed to miss the sarcasm dripping from Harry's voice.

"Yes, well… no need to feel bad, now." Lockhart said, giving a theatrical sniff and turning the other way to face the others.

Harry took that moment, reaching his hand into his robes and training his wand on Lockhart. Hermione snatched his wand away before an incantation could actually pass through his lips. Harry glared at her.

Severus, who had been looking amused and sympathetic all at the same time while watching Harry's encounter, snarled as Lockhart approached him.

"Severus! Still as grumpy as ever, I see!" Lockhart moved forward to hug him as he had Harry, but Severus pushed him back roughly.

"Hello, Gilderoy!" cried Tonks. "Now, young Harry here was just saying how much he would love to have some photographs taken-"

Harry cast a silencing spell wandlessly. She immediately shut up. 

Lockhart frowned, confused at her sudden lack of speech.

"I think she was saying something about photographs…" his face brightened. "Harry! How about you and me do some! We could make the front page!"

Harry's face darkened, and he felt small parts of his magic spinning out of control.

Small cracks were appearing along the stone walls, and Harry saw Severus raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"Come on! I know a person who can do some photos!" Lockhart grabbed Harry's arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh," said Lockhart slowly. "Maybe later, then. I'm quite thirsty, actually…"

But as he went to pick up a glass, it shattered into a million pieces. McGonagall gave Harry a warning look, and Severus looked distinctly proud.

"How strange," muttered Lockhart. "Do things usually blow up at Hogwarts?"

"Only when certain people are around other people that they despise," bit out Harry, his teeth barred. Some candles flared into life.

McGonagall snorted at this.

Lockhart completely missed the point. "Dumbledore!" 

Dumbledore's smile faltered for a brief second.

"Now, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night? This is a rather big castle, after all."

Behind Lockhart, Harry was wildly shaking his head no, running a thin finger across his neck to indicate the consequences if Dumbledore agreed. 

Dumbledore, seeing Harry's desperation, agreed immediately. "Of course you can stay! I'll show you to your room!"

Harry's eyes widened. 

This couldn't be happening to him…

As soon as the two left, McGonagall rounded on Harry. 

"Would you mind stopping destroying the castle? I doubt Dumbledore would be happy if he had to rebuild the whole thing."

Harry blinked and looked around him. The table was splintering badly and the floor and walls had rather large cracks running through them.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened.

"IT'S ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" she shrieked.

"So?" said six voices in unison.

"BED! NOW!" 

Sighing, they headed towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Erm… Harry?"

Harry turned. It was Severus.

"Erm… I was wondering…" he shrugged. "Do want to stay in my rooms for tonight? I went down there before and the house elves had already put your trunk down there. Probably Dumbledore's doing… meddling old fool…"

Harry laughed and nodded. "That would be great."

Severus took his hand and led him down a corridor.

"So you don't like Lockhart, then?" asked Severus, sounding amused.

Harry snarled. "I. Hate. Him. Can't stand him."

Sev laughed. "We have something in common."

Severus was running a thumb over Harry's right hand. Frowning, he lifted Harry's hand into the light.

"What's this?"

It was the scar from last year. Where _I must not tell lies _was permanently imprinted on his skin.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, trying to pull away, but Severus held strong.

His eyes widened as he realised what it said. 

"Who did this, Harry?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

"No one," Harry started walking again.

"Who?"

There was a pause.

"Umbridge,"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Severus.

"This way," he instructed quietly, leading him down a flight of stairs.

"How?"

"Quill." Said Harry.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, frowning.

"Quill. I got a detention. I had to write 'I must not tell lies' and she used a special quill which used my blood as the ink."

Severus growled and gently ran his thumb over the scar again.

"That evil fucking bitch-"

"Excuse me!" said Harry, smiling. "You are supposed to be the father! I do not tolerate that kind of language!"

Severus laughed and looked at Harry fondly. "So I never get to swear any more?"

He stopped, clutching at his left forearm.

"Harry…" he whispered. "Harry, I have to go… there is going to be an attack."

Harry! There is going to be an attack! 

# I know. #

"Harry…" Sev whispered. "You have to stay here. Do not leave the castle…"

He swallowed and ran a finger over Harry's cheek.

"Don't go…" whispered Harry. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Severus gave Harry a false smile. "See you in the morning, little one."

And he left.

Harry stood there, dumbstruck. 

Harry teleported to the Gryffindor Common Room where Rosie was currently trying to pull out her hair.

"Harry!" cried Rosie, leaping off the sofa. "We have to go!"

Harry nodded. "I know. Make an illusion of us. Can you do that?"

Rosie nodded, and with a wave of her hand, there were clones of Harry and Rosie standing side by side.

"Good."

And in a puff of black smoke, they were in a small town on the outskirts of France.

"What on earth does Voldemort want here?" asked Nightmare.

Shadow merely shrugged. "Dunno. But I remember you challenging me to a certain competition."

Nightmare grinned and nodded, showing off her pointy white teeth.

"Let's go."

As he and Nightmare brought down the Death Eaters one by one, he saw his father amidst them, wearing the customary black robes and white masks. 

_If he dies I'm gonna kill him. _Thought Harry savagely.

# You lay a finger on my dad and you will never see the light of day again. #

Gotcha! 

Harry slowly walked down the road, searching for any signs of live Death Eaters amidst the bodies. Suddenly he stopped. He heard his father's ragged breathing, just off to the left in a dingy alleyway.

Harry veered off course.

Severus was in a terrible state. He had a large cut down the side of his face with blood dripping out, and his mask had been ripped off. From what Harry could tell, his left wrist had been broken, as well.

Harry knelt down in front of him and brought a vial out from the folds of his cloak.

Harry would have loved to take a picture of his face. Severus looked completely baffled.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked warily.

"No. Take this potion. It will help stop the bleeding."

"Why aren't you going to kill me?"

Harry studied Sev's face.

"What have you noticed about Nightmare and I, Severus?"

Sev looked shocked that he knew his name.

"That you have appeared at two Death Eater attacks and killed all the Death Eaters."

Shadow allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"We kill loyal Death Eaters. We kill Death Eaters who wish to hurt others. We do not, however, kill Death Eaters who bring information back to Dumbledore."

Severus' mouth fell open.

"Take the potion, it will help."

Severus cautiously took the vial and swirled the liquid around, eyeing it sceptically. 

"How do I know it's not poison?"

Shadow laughed quietly. "Ah, my father. Always the cautious one."

Severus froze. "Harry…?"

Oh holy fucking shit. This is so not good.

Well, the cats out of the bag now. 

Severus' breath caught up in his throat. "Oh, Harry…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM 'IM!"

Harry spun around. Hagrid was sprinting toward them, his huge fist raised.

"DON' TOUCH 'IM!" roared Hagrid, who swung his fist at Harry.

Harry held back the huge fist with his left hand, doing it with apparent ease.

"Hagrid!" said Severus quickly. "He knows! He knows I'm a spy! It's alright!"

Hagrid dropped his fist. "Yeh sure?"

Severus nodded.

Hagrid eyed Harry. "You're the one in the Prophet, ain't yeh?" At Harry's hesitant nod, he continued. "You'd do well to join the Order. Good folks, they are. And it would clear up a lot of this Prophet business,"

Harry shook his head. "Nightmare and I work alone." He growled. "Get out of here." He added to Sev and Hagrid.

"But-"

"GO!"

With a glance back in his direction, the two were gone.

Slowly, Shadow turned towards the huge crates that a rookie Death Eater had been hiding behind.

Seconds later, a Death Eater named Jordan Luke died from blood loss.

Harry and Rosie appeared back at Hogwarts, and was disgusted to find their clones listening with rapt attention to Lockhart's story.

"And then, I took a wooden stake and thrust it into his heart and the vampire who had killed millions…" He placed a hand over his heart and ended in a whisper. "Was… alas… no more."

Rosie's clone gasped in horror. 

Whoops. Guess I need to work on the illusion's personalities… 

Harry couldn't agree more.

Carefully, Rosie and Harry took the place of the clones.

"Would you like to hear another of my amazing stories?" asked Lockhart brightly.

Harry snorted. "You wish. Bored out of my mind."

Lockhart faltered, looking baffled at the change of heart. "B-But… you've liked all my other stories…"

"Whatever," said Rosie coolly, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, Harry."

And the two left a downhearted Lockhart sitting all alone.

AN: I kinda feel like my writings getting a bit sloppy… Anyway, please review! Hope you like this chapter.


	13. Grounded

aalikane: Yep! It sure is! Thanks for the review!

Klover P: HOW CAN YOU FEEL SORRY FOR LOCKHART?! Lol. You'll find out Snape's reaction soon enough…

Volleypickle16: So glad you like the chapter! Thanks for the review.

Anonymous: Yep. I hate Lockhart too. Hey, we have something in common! Anyway, I only made Severus find out because it's so fun to make everything so chaotic! Glad you like the clones, but… blushes what does OOC stand for?

jeangab057: Heh heh. I love getting Harry in trouble! Glad you like the chapter and thanks for the review…

Fiery Phoenix: You'll find out what Snape's reaction in this chapter… evil grin Anyway, thanks for the review!

Hellhound Rider: Glad you like me being evil and cruel! But I'm ruthless when it comes to Lockhart… He's only a fiction character but that doesn't stop me from hating his guts. Thanks for the review!

Athenakitty: Yep! Thanks for the review.

Alana: Glad you like my story, thanks for the review and here's the new chapter! Duh…

Tasidia: I'll try and give Ron and the others a bigger part, thanks for the advice! Glad you like my story.

Oh crap. I have my French Oral next Thursday. Oh crap oh crap oh crap…

Here's the new chapter!

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry stood by the Hogwarts entrance, nervously awaiting the arrival of his father.

"Stop fidgeting," snapped Rosie, though she was looking rather nervous as well. "You will be fine."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Harry darkly, kicking at the dirt and glaring at a nearby tree. "You don't have a rabid over-protected father at your neck who will never let you out of his sight again."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good point. Look, here they are now…"

Harry looked towards the forest, a group of fairly healthy looking Order members were making their way to the castle.

"Should I tell Sev that Rosie is, in fact, Nightmare?" asked Harry.

Rosie shrugged. "Don't mention it if he doesn't bring up the subject, but if he does ask, tell him."

Harry nodded.

"Shadow and that bloody Nightmare again," growled Moody, hobbling toward the door. "Killed the whole lot of them. Lucky they left out Snape, though. It would be a… pity if we lost our favourite spy…"

Moody's magical eye swung around to study Snape's face. "Why didn't those two kill you, Snape?"

"He knew," He said flatly. "Shadow knew I was a spy,"

Moody's eye (his real one) widened. "How?"

"Beat's me. He helped me, though. Healed my cut,"

"See!" roared Moody, pointing an accusing finger at Severus. "That's what he wants! We start to trust him, and then we fall right into his trap! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Roared Moody, and everybody jumped.

Rosie cleared her throat quietly, and everyone looked at her.

"Erm… is anyone hurt?" she asked in an almost whisper.

Damn she was a good actress.

Everyone shook his or her heads.

Harry, however, was very carefully avoiding Severus' gaze.

Tonks gave a wide yawn, stretching her arms out.

"Think I'm gonna go to bed and watch Finding Nemo, again…" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes half closed.

The rest of the Order nodded appreciatively, heading towards the entrance.

Harry gave a wide, fake, theatrical yawn as well, eyeing his father warily as he did so.

"Me too," he said, trying with all his might to sound very tired. "Think I'm going to go to Gryffindor Tower and go to bed…"

But as he made his way to the door, Severus yanked him back.

"You're not going _anywhere_, mister,"

Harry gulped. He was in some serious shit.

Too right you are! Called Rosie cheerfully. Harry scowled.

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him down into the dungeons. To his quarters.

He stopped at a large painting. It was completely black, apart from an eerie head floating in the middle of the painting. The man, (well, the man's head) was deathly pale, and had eerie, blank, emotionless eyes.

Harry shivered.

Snape whispered something to the portrait the Harry couldn't hear, and the portrait studied him for a moment.

"Very well," his voice was deep, cold… It made you feel like you were being plunged into dark, ice-cold water.

The portrait swung open.

"In," said Severus briskly, and Harry swore he heard the portrait mutter, "Ooh, you _are _in trouble, Mr. Snape…"

Harry stepped inside, and his eyes widened. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were dark blue, and there were some rather comfortable over-stuffed black leather armchairs sitting in front of an empty fireplace. Definitely not what Harry was expecting.

"What _were _you expecting? A coffin?"

Well, yes, actually…

Severus nudged him inside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to drink? Tea? Coffee?" asked Severus, walking over to the kitchen.

"Erm…"

"Let's cut the crap," snapped Severus suddenly, fixing Harry with a glare.

"Language," scolded Harry automatically, then he blushed.

A small smile crept onto Severus' lips.

"Whatever. Sit down."

Harry sat rigidly on a black leather armchair.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but - unable to find the right words, shook his head and began to pace back and forth in front of Harry.

"Erm… you wanted to say something to me?"

Sev stopped and stared at Harry.

"You're grounded."

Harry blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You. Are. Grounded."

Harry opened and closed his mouth.

"But – You can't do that!"

Severus leaned down so his face was mere inches from Harry's.

"I can and I will, Harry. I am your father, and therefor have the right to ground you,"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead!" snapped Harry, now on his feet.

"It's too dangerous, Harry! It is not wise for little boys to meddle in things that is none of their business!"

"But it is my business! I'm the one who has to kill that fucking snake-faced bastard!"

Sev paled and sat down. "Dumbledore told you the prophecy?"

"Yes! He did!"

A fire burst into life in the empty grate.

"Harry-"

"I'm sick of people treating me like a child! I'm sick of people trying to protect me from the world!"

Harry was dimly aware that his non-human form was now in place and that his eyes were now a brilliant glowing white.

"Harry," said Severus soothingly. "Calm down…"He traced a long, pale finger over the star tattoo on Harry's forehead.

Harry closed his eyes and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

Severus sat beside him.

"It's understandable. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings,"

Severus nodded, clearly satisfied.

Harry gave a short, bitter laugh. "How does it feel to have a freak for a son?"

Severus gave a small smile. "It feels wonderful,"

Harry studied Sev's face. "You mean it," a pause. "Sevvie?"

Severus scowled. "Don't call me Sevvie,"

"Why not?" whined Harry. "You suit it."

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

Severus glared at Harry. "I'll tickle you!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Tickle me? You are seriously loosing your touch, dad!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He lunged at Harry.

God, he hated being tickled.

Harry desperately tried to shove his father off, but Severus wouldn't budge.

"Stop it!" gasped Harry.

Seriously, Voldemort should teach this to his Death Eaters. Drop your wand, lunge at your opponent and tickle them to death.

"Do you surrender?" asked Severus, beaming.

"Never!" Harry cried, turning into his black shadow form and diving straight through Severus.

Severus blinked. Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

Sev spun around. "How did you get there?"

Harry grinned in triumph. "With skill that a puny human like you would never hope to accomplish!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then he frowned at Harry. "If you're Shadow… then who is Nightmare?"

"Ah, thought you might ask that. Rosie,"

"That new girl?"

"Yeah."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

Harry sighed, giving his father an almost pitying look. "She isn't actually from New Zealand. She has special powers and stuff, like me. She was born in England but has lived in Silontian-"

"Silontian?"

"A different world. We're kind of… bonded. We can talk telepathically, and we were destined to help each other in this war. It's kind of impossible to beat each other at anything. We are equally matched."

"So that's why you two ended up stalemate when you to were doing hand-to-hand combat."

"Yeah,"

Severus nodded in understanding, and stared at Harry.

"Do you fancy her?"

Harry blushed. "Ew! No! You're my dad! You aren't supposed to ask those questions!"

Severus snorted. "Yes I am,"

Harry shook his head. "I'm doomed."

Severus yawned. "It's time for you to go to bed,"

"How come when you're tired it means I have to go to bed?"

"Because that's the rules. Erm… I don't have a spare bedroom. Not used to having company. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"No, that's fine,"

Severus nodded, and yawned again. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket,"

He left the room.

Harry… 

# Mmm? #

You know how you _really _hate Lockhart…? 

# Yes… #

And you know how the twins have left this school, therefor leaving the position of troublemakers in chief open…? 

# Yes… #

What do you say that we give Lockhart a little… gift, to say 'Glad you're feeling better'. 

# I like the way you think. #

I have something in mind… You'll see the results in the morning. 

Harry, now feeling better than ever, grinned.

What has you so happy, young Harry? Hissed Azorath sleepily, emerging from Harry's sleeve.

Nothing, Az. Go back to sleep.

Azorath disappeared back into Harry's robes.

"Here we go," said Severus, dropping the pillow onto the sofa. "Tired?"

"No,"

"Too bad. Lie down, it's pretty hard to get to sleep with your eyes wide open and when you're sitting up."

Harry lay down, resting his head on the pillow that was surprisingly soft.

Severus pulled the blanket over Harry, making it cover Harry's nose and mouth so only his eyes and the top of his head were visible.

"There. _Now_ are you tired?"

Harry's eyes were closing.

"No…" he mumbled.

"You look pretty tired to me…"

"Mmm…"

Harry's eyes closed.

Severus brushed a stray hair from his face and planted a light kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Sleep well, little one."

AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Sniff I couldn't resist it! I had to write it! BLAME MY MUSE!

Anyway, review!


	14. Pranks

Volleypickle16: Cheers!  
  
Athenakitty: You'll see what happens to Lockhart soon enough!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for telling me what OOC is. I know they're pretty out of character. Sorry about that. Harry will make sure Sev doesn't tell Dumbledore.  
  
Aalikane: Thanks for the review, glad you like it.  
  
Psy: Thanks for the review.  
  
Hpstoryguy: Yep! Here's the new chapter!  
  
Alana: Sure did! Cheers.  
  
Mjk306: Thanks for the review.  
  
Jeangab057: I know! Thanks.  
  
Klover P: I don't know how you can like him... anyway, thanks!  
  
Fantasydima: Thanks. Glad Tasidia recommended it!  
  
Miss Mooney: My muse does that, too. Thanks!  
  
OH MY GOD! I did my French oral exam, and I got FULL MARKS! Congratulate me, everybody! I also did my German oral, and I did pretty well. Now I've just got the do another ten exams and I'm done!  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Harry yawned, taking in his surroundings. Blinking, he stared at his watch, his eyes finally adjusting.  
  
"Two am?" he whispered harshly. "Well, that's just great..."  
  
Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, his face lit up in a devious grin. Harry crept toward Severus' private store cupboard, picking out certain potions that would have a rather... interesting effect.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Harry picked up a tiny glass bottle with a turquoise liquid swirling around inside.  
  
"Perfect..."  
  
I thought you might want to help... said Rosie brightly. Harry could almost sense the evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
# Whatever. Tell me where you are. #  
  
Right outside Lockhart's room...   
  
# I'm there. #  
  
Rosie jumped as Harry stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped, holding a hand to her heart. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Turning into his black-shadow form, he stepped through the wall... right into Lockhart's room. Rosie teleported with a small 'pop' beside him.  
  
Lockhart, much to Harry's delight and confusion, seemed to be having a rather restless sleep. He was tossing and turning, and was muttering some disturbing things.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Harry asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.  
  
"Nothing!" said Rosie quickly, her eyes wide with shining innocence. "Why would I do anything?"  
  
"Rosie..." growled Harry.  
  
Rosie sighed. "His dreams were much too... pleasant," she said darkly, her face contorting in disgust. "I'm not called Nightmare for nothing, you know."  
  
Lockhart whimpered, curling into a fetal position.  
  
"Whoops," said Rosie sheepishly, cringing. "May have gone a bit over the top, there..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway, I brought these..." said Harry, brining out the different potions from inside his robes. "They should spice things up a bit."  
  
"Good," Rosie nodded her head in approval. She took the vials from him. "Wait right here."  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ah, but Harry! It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"  
  
"I told you time and time again. I. Hate. Surprises."  
  
With a small pop, she disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed and contented himself by watching Lockhart's restless sleep.  
  
One minute gone. Thought Harry darkly. What on earth was she doing?  
  
Two minutes.  
  
Three.  
  
Ugh. She better hurry up.  
  
"Done!" Rosie stood before him, a satisfied expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not even going to bother asking what you did."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry teleported back into Severus' rooms, diving under his warms covers.  
  
Harry woke to the sound of rain pattering against the castle. Harry sighed inwardly. If only it was sunny...  
  
Harry stood up and stretched, glancing at his watch. Six am.  
  
God, he really needed to get a life.  
  
Glancing around the room, he closed his eyes...  
  
Focus on your center...  
  
Yep. I'm focusing.  
  
Harry was dimly aware of his legs being brought up into a cross-legged position, and that he was hovering a meter above the ground.  
  
It was the nicest feeling... so peaceful... relaxed...  
  
"Erm... am I interrupting something?"  
  
Yes, you are. Now piss off.  
  
Harry cracked a glowing white eye open.  
  
"No."  
  
Severus was standing in the doorway, looking rather baffled.  
  
"Why are you meditating?" he asked, sounding uncomfortable.  
  
"Because if I didn't," said Harry calmly. "I would probably kill you."  
  
Severus' eyes widened. "Right..." he mumbled. "Well... I'll just have breakfast... then..."  
  
Casting one more wary glance in Harry's direction, he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.  
  
Ahhh. Tranquility.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry took another claming, deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" he growled.  
  
"Erm... never mind..."  
  
Harry heard his footsteps leave the room...  
  
... And then come right back in again.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if-"  
  
"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
Harry sighed, giving up the meditation.  
  
Slowly setting himself down on his feet again, he glared at his father.  
  
"And as for your question," said Harry, still glaring. "I would like to eat in the Great Hall. Rosie and I have got a surprise to show you."  
  
Sev's mouth dropped open. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"  
  
Harry tapped his temple. "Read your mind."  
  
"I told you! The mind isn't a book that you can read at will. Thoughts are not engraved on the inside of skulls. The mind is a much more complex thing!"  
  
Smirking, a leather-bound book appeared in Harry's hands.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and began to read.  
  
"Fifteenth of May, 1989," he began. "Tonight was the best night of my life," Harry read. "Lily and I got a room together, and-"  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, eyes wide. He gagged.  
  
"Ewww! That's disgusting! What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
Severus snatched the book away, and read the rest of the page.  
  
"Ok," said Sev slowly. "I guess you can read minds... but don't do it again!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Harry, looking disgusted. "I won't. You're my dad! You aren't supposed to do those things! It's... it's... it's just plain wrong!"  
  
Sev smirked. "That'll teach you to read my mind."  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
Severus and Harry entered the hall together, wearing an identical expression.  
  
McGonagall nodded to them as they sat down, and then frowned. "Where on earth is Lockhart?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he died in his sleep, or something," he sighed. "Can't get my hopes up..."  
  
"What has happened to me?" Came a despairing voice, with a rather strong German accent.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Who said that?"  
  
Ron, his eyes wide, pointed toward the door. "Look down..."  
  
They did so. Standing in front of the doors, was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, with green hair, standing approximately two feet tall, and had rather disfigured features.  
  
AN: Heh. Couldn't resist! Sorry it's so short. I'll try and do a longer one next chapter. Please review!  
  



	15. That Time of the Month

Aalikane: Ugh. Exams. They suck. Thanks for the review!

Volleypickle16: Cheers!

Miss Mooney: Glad you like the Lockhart torture! Cheers!

Mjk306: Here's the chapter!

Tasidia: It may seem like Harry would like dark and dreary days, but he is a fire elemental, so wouldn't it feel right to have a giant fireball looming over his head? Thanks for pointing that out. And for the question about whether shadows have to big enough for him to fit in, this can't be tiny, but they don't have to cover him completely. Hope that clears everything up!

Fiery Phoenix: Thanks for the compliment on my French! And I wouldn't want to see in my parents either. Ew.

Alana: Glad you like it.

Athenakitty: How long does it last… hmmm… as long as I feel like! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous: Glad you like the prank. Sev isn't scared of Harry, he was just a little shocked to find his son floating a meter off the ground.

Jeangab057: Cheers!

Lily Lady3: Glad you like!

Chapter Fifteen:

The Great Hall was speechless.

"WAIT!" shrieked Rosie suddenly, diving into her bag. "I just know I've got it here somewhere… Aha!"

Rosie pulled out a large black camera.

"Say cheese!"

There was a flash, and Rosie held up a fresh photograph. She burst out laughing.

"Give that here!" cried Lockhart, looking close to tears. "This isn't _funny_!"

But the sight of Lockhart trying in vain to run was hilarious. His legs were no longer long enough to take a decent step forward, and so the ending result was Lockhart flat on his face, struggling with his tiny arms to push himself to his feet.

Nothing could make this scene any more hysterical. Unless of course…

Prefect.

Lily came slinking into the hall, looking around until her gaze settled on Lockhart's struggling form. A low growl emitted from her throat.

"W-What was that? _Help me_!"

By now the Great Hall rang with laughter. The twins were banging their fists on the table, tears forming in their eyes.

"Who ever did this was a _genius_!" roared Fred.

McGonagall blinked. "Excuse me? I was under the impression that you two were the culprits…"

They shook their heads. "Nope. But Harry and Rosie are looking pretty guilty."

All heads swiveled round to the pair. They were carefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, frowning. "And Miss Dion, was it you who inflicted this… prank on Gilderoy?"

Harry racked his brains for an excuse. Any excuse.

"Well…"

"Yes," cut in Rosie. "Yes, it was us."

Harry kicked her underneath the table. They were in for it.

McGonagall nodded. "Good job."

"HEY!" roared George, now on his feet. "When ever _we _do a prank _we _always get in trouble! That's not fair!"

"_That_, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, her eyes narrowed. "Is because whenever _you _do a prank, you always do it to someone respectful! Now, if you did a prank to Gilderoy three years ago, I would have praised you as well, because I _can't stand Gilderoy Lockhart_!"

She banged her fist on the table as if to emphasize her point.

"Now," she quietly, breathing deeply and smoothing down her robes. "Let's all just eat in peace-"

"HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"It's a she," Harry commented absently. "And her names Lily."

Harry looked down to where Lockhart and Lily were, and found Lily with her jaws clamped over Lockhart's wrist, a small amount of blood trickling down.

"LOOK! HE'S ALREADY EATING MY HAND!"

"I told you," said Harry, now sounding a little angry. "It's a _she_. And Lily, spit that out, you don't know where it's been…"

Lily, now looking quite disgusted, spat out Lockhart's wrist. Lockhart, whimpering clutched his hand to his chest.

Lily looked as though she was about to throw up. Her tongue was hanging out, as thought scared she might get a disease from Lockhart's taste, and she seemed to be gagging.

"That was so cool," whispered Fred in awe. "You just told her to spit him out, and she did! Harry," Fred's voice lowered into a haunting whisper. "_You can talk to animals_!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No I can't. I was just saving Lily from a very disgusting meal."

"Can somebody _please _help me up onto the chair?"

Dumbledore sighed, picked up Lockhart and set him down onto the chair next to him.

"Better?" asked Dumbledore dully.

Lockhart nodded. "Much."

And so, the Hall returned to normal. Kind of.

Hermione was studying Severus intently.

"You know," said Hermione slowly, keeping her voice quite low. "I think Snape looks quite good with sort hair. Wonder why he got it cut? Looks a lot less greasy…"

Sev's eyes widened. Obviously Hermione hadn't been quiet enough.

"He's kind of cute with his hair like that…"

Sev's expression looked something akin to horror. He raised his eyes to meet Harry's, and Harry was trying with all his might not to burst out laughing. Sev scowled at him.

"Hermione!" hissed Ron, sounding terrified. "That's disgusting! Snape is like, old enough to be Harry's dad!"

Severus and harry simultaneously choked on their food, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, looking at Harry in amusement. "Snape being anyone'sdad is a scary prospect."

Harry resisted the urge to glare at Ron. Severus, however, was looking rather amused.

Harry, looking around, noticed that no one had heard the conversation apart from Severus.

Ginny made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Just shut up! Your voice is giving me a bloody headache!"

Ginny looked extremely grumpy and was stabbing at the obscene amounts of food on her plate.

The Great Hall quieted somewhat, listening in to their conversation.

George sighed, and he and Harry exchanged a grim look.

And then George took a step onto dangerous ground.

__

Very dangerous ground.

George feigned a sympathetic look in Ginny's direction. He took a deep breath.

"Is it… ahem… _that_ _time of the month_?"

Ginny hissed and stood up slowly, Rosie and Hermione following closely behind.

"George," muttered Harry in his ear. "You better run."

George stood up in a flash, grabbed Harry's wrist and the two of them bolted from the room, the three girls following behind.

Severus shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Those two are dead."

Harry, meanwhile, was sprinting down the hallway in a completely in-human pace.

"Harry!" gasped George from behind, struggling to keep up. "Slow down! You're too fast."

Harry stopped and grinned sheepishly. George glared at him. "Some of us can't run one hundred miles an hour, Mr. Speedy," he growled.

Harry grabbed his wrist and teleported into an empty passage…

… Only to be confronted by a _very_ pissed off Rosie.

"End of the line, boys," she said silkily, her eyes flashing.

George gulped and bolted in the other direction, calling back, "Good luck, Harry! Better you than me!"

Harry gave her a sheepish look and gulped.

Aw, crap.

Twenty minutes later, a very wet looking Harry appeared in the Great Hall. Harry glared at George, who was sitting and laughing with Ron.

"What happened to you?"

Harry threw up his hands.

"They pushed me off the bloody astronomy tower! The _Astronomy _tower! Right into the lake!"

Tonks' eyes widened. "The astronomy tower?"

Harry nodded furiously, and McGonagall sighed.

"Well," she said slowly. "Best get you dry…"

"And that's the best part!" Harry said sarcastically. "Hermione put a charm on me to make sure I don't get dry for the rest of the day!"

Tonks looked mildly impressed. "You go girl," she murmured under her breath.

Harry fixed George with a death glare. "Thanks for the support," he growled.

George grinned at him. "No, problem, Harry. That's what friends are for, right?"

Harry slouched down on a chair beside Tonks.

Tonks shrieked and leapt away from Harry.

"Get away! You're all wet!"

Severus looked up at Harry.

"You owe me some Shrinking Solution," he said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You stole it from my stores to use on Lockhart."

"Oh!" Harry grinned at him. "Sorry 'bout that. It went to good use, though, didn't it?"

Severus laughed, and then stopped suddenly, horrified, as if realizing what he just did.

Ron eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You just-" started Ron.

"No I didn't," snapped Severus.

"Yes you did! You just laughed!"

Sev's eyes narrowed. "No. I. Didn't."

Ron backed away slightly from the glare. "Right," he mumbled. "Course you didn't."

"Why have you been so nice to Harry?" asked Lupin suddenly, sounding almost accusing.

"Yeah," piped in Ron daringly. "Why?"

Sev's eyes narrowed again, and he glared at Ron. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry!" yelled Ron, his famous Weasley temper flaring. "I was just wondering why a Death Eater was suddenly acting all chummy with my best friend!"

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"Ron!" hissed Harry.

Severus stood suddenly, and left quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

Harry sprang up and ran after him.

Harry emerged from the Great Hall, looking desperately around.

Where would he have gone?

Harry didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that his feet was carrying him in some random direction.

"Sev!" he called desperately. "Sev!"

Harry sprinted up a spiral staircase, winding up and up, until he came to a doorway. He opened it cautiously.

Harry emerged at the top of a tower, much like the astronomy tower but much higher. And, as he expected, Sev was sitting right on the edge, looking over the lake. The rain had cleared, and was replaced by a beautiful sunset.

"Dad?" Harry whispered.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Severus. Harry flinched slightly at his biting tone.

"I was worried about you. Do you want me to leave?"

Severus sighed. "No," he murmured.

Harry sat down next to his father.

"He didn't mean it, you know."

Severus didn't answer.

Harry changed tactics.

"Never would have thought Hermione would end up fancying you of all people."

Severus let out a small chuckle at that. "I find it rather disturbing."

Harry smiled. "Who is the defense teacher this year? Dumbledore keeps avoiding all our question."

"_Professor _Dumbledore," chastised Severus softly. "And you won't have heard of the defense teacher. Professor Sinistra is unable to teach astrology this year, however, so Lupin has taken up that job."

A grin broke out on Harry's face. "Lupin's teaching astrology?"

"Yes. The Headmaster also thinks that the students aren't getting enough exercise. Not all of the students play Quidditch," he added at Harry's disbelieving glance. "He has set up another class. The class is compulsory. He has set up a class which muggles call… _PE._"

Harry laughed at that. "PE stands for physical education. So who is teaching that? Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so," he said slowly, shaking his head. "Dumbledore is planning to teach you muggle sports… I think… leg ball?"

"I think you mean football," said Harry in amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And Apetics-"

"Athletics."

"Right. So, football, athletics, swimming, and martial arts," Severus shrugged. "I honestly don't care. I just like seeing the students suffer."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You won't have any trouble, will you? I mean, isn't your physical strength enhanced now that you're… well… not quite human?"

Harry nodded.

Severus frowned suddenly, looking at his sleeve.

"Ugh! You're making my clothes all wet!" Severus said in disgust, trying to ring out his sleeve.

Harry laughed. "What's wrong with being wet?"

Severus pulled a face. "It's disgusting, that's what."

Harry, grinning madly, lunged at Severus.

"Get away! You're all wet!"

Harry laughed and pulled Sev into a hug, soaking Severus in the process.

Sev let out a low laugh. "You are really annoying."

"I know," Harry said contentedly.

"And I couldn't ask for a better son."

Harry froze in Severus' arms.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

Harry smiled, tightening his grip around Severus.

"You know how parents have those little pet names for their kids?"

"Uh huh?" came Harry's muffled voice.

"Well you're my little angel," said Severus softly, amusement lining his voice.

Harry scowled, looking up at Sev.

"You wouldn't dare call me that."

"Wouldn't I? You torment me with 'Sevvie', I torment you with 'little angle'," Severus smirked. "Simple as that, my little angel."

Harry stepped back and glared at him.

"I'm far from an angel, mate," he said darkly, poking Severus. "So, therefor I am _not _your little angel."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"This has to be the funniest father-son relationship I've seen in years."

The pair wheeled round, only to come face to face with a smirking McGonagall.

Harry sent his father a look, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"She figured it out the day we got to Hogwarts," he informed Harry.

"So," said McGonagall, fighting to keep the smile from gracing her lips. "What were you to arguing about?"

"He started it!" They both yelled in unison, each pointing an accusing finger at the other.

McGonagall burst out laughing. "Severus! I never knew you were so childish. Blaming it on your own son, honestly."

Harry sent a superior look Severus' way. Sev scowled.

"I am not childish."

"Yes you are," cut in Harry.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

McGonagall groaned. "Shut up!" She sighed. "I'm going to go back inside, and leave you two kids arguing."

With that, she left, shutting the door with a slam.

Harry grinned. "Think we annoyed her?"

Severus countered with his own grin. "Yep."

Severus frowned suddenly, brushing a stray lock of hair from Harry's face.

"You've changed."

He studied Harry's face intently. "Some of the charm wore off," he said slowly. "You look more like me."

Harry grinned at that.

"So, Harry," said Severus suddenly, a smirk on his face. "Have you finished your potions assignment yet?"

Harry sighed dramatically. "It's so annoying! I finished it all, and I worked _really _hard on it, but now I can't find it! I've looked everywhere-"

"You haven't done it, have you?"

"Nope."

Harry sighed. "I would have thought it would be easier, as well. I mean, me, Ron and Hermione made Polyjuice in second year-"

"Really?"

Severus leaned against the wall, fixing him with a hard stare. "Is that where all my ingredients went?"

"Erm…" Harry blushed, realizing his mistake. "No…"

"Tell me more."

Harry gave him his puppy-dog eyes. "I'm your little angel, remember?"

"Harry," growled Severus. "That won't work on me."

"Really?"

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against Severus' chest.

"Harry!" whined Sev. "Stop it!"

Harry looked up, those large glittering eyes piercing him. "But it doesn't work on you, remember?"

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, silently cursing the boy.

"No, doesn't work," said Severus, more to himself than Harry.

But Harry's job was done. Severus had completely forgotten about the conversation before.

But Harry didn't have to move from his spot right now… not yet, anyway.

"You are a manipulative little brat, Harry."

"I know," smiled Harry into the crook of his neck.

AN: I am ashamed. Fluffy moment, I know. I was in a sappy mood ! Please review!


	16. Professor Letum

Volleypickle16: Glad you like it!

Eriee: Cheers!

Miss Mooney: Lol! Thanks for the tactic!

Remo Con: I like fluff too! Thanks!

Athenakitty: George dragged Harry because he didn't want to face the girls alone. And Rosie will make duplicates of the pictures! Heh. I love being evil…

Chassandra: I'm flattered! Thank you!

Anonymous: I know George made the comment, but he dragged harry along because he didn't want to face the girls alone, and knew Harry could protect him. So he ran off when Rosie cornered them, and the girls were content on just punishing Harry, just because he was there! Either that or I just like bullying Harry… And as for when are the other people going to find out… I'm not quite sure yet… Thanks!

Lily Lady3: Glad you like it!

Klover P: I would have chased after them to. Hell, I would have brought a bloody butchers knife and chased them with that! And there's a little bit of trouble now that Hermione likes Sev… Oh, I love being evil! Cheers!

Jeangab057: Thanks!

Aalikane: Thanks for the review!

n/a: If you don't like my story, you can piss off and read some one else's. And how brave of you to leave your name on the review! I mean, God, wouldn't want to give your identity away, would we? And just for the record, I am the wrong person to flame.

Mjk306: Thanks!

Cassandra: Glad you like it!

Chapter Sixteen:

"Here," said Tonks firmly, slamming down a box on the table. "Found it Diagon Alley. It's a pirate copy."

Harry frowned and picked it up. "The Day After Tomorrow," he read. "Isn't that the one where New York gets flooded?"

Tonks nodded excitedly. "Isn't it great? Apparently it's got the same guy in it as Donnie Darko. I love that film…"

Harry shook his head in bemusement. "You're getting just as bad with muggle stuff as Mr. Weasley."

"Hey! I resent that!" cried Arthur indignantly.

Ginny impaled some innocent bacon onto the end of her fork. "If it's a scary one, I'm not watching it," she said firmly, her voice daring anyone to disagree.

"It's not scary," said Tonks reassuringly. "It's just about a huge storm going over America, killing a bunch of people, nearly flooding New York and then letting everything get covered in ice and snow," she shrugged. "No biggie."

Harry rose his dark eyebrows in her direction. "Right," he said. "Well, I'm going to go down to visit Dobbie…" Harry motioned to Ron, Hermione and Rosie. "You coming?"

Hermione sighed. "I promised myself that I was going to do homework today-"

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Oh, fine," snapped Hermione. "I'll come."

"Ooh!" said Lockhart excitedly. Lockhart was back to his normal height and had lost his German accent, but his hair still remained fluorescent green. "Can I come too?"

"Erm…" Harry stared at Lockhart. "Are you sure that when your mum was pregnant with you she wasn't…" Harry made a show of bringing an invisible bottle of alcohol to his lips, staggering slightly and blinking.

Ginny giggled.

Hermione scowled and whacked Harry round the head. "Oh, Harry!" she hissed. "You are so rude!"

Harry rubbed the place where Hermione had hit him, watching Lockhart in bemusement.

Lockhart apparently hadn't worked out that the insult was aimed at him, for he was laughing himself.

"Harry! You really are so funny!"

Either that, or Lockhart was just really, _really _dumb.

"Right," said Ron. "Harry? We going?"

Harry nodded, still amused by Lockhart.

The group exited from the Great Hall, Ginny still chuckling about Harry's joke.

"Harry! Harry! Slow down!"

Harry stopped, glaring at nothing particular and his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"What. Do. You. Want?" growled Harry.

Lockhart flashed him a toothy smile.

"Nothing much, old chap-"

A window near Harry exploded.

Lockhart flashed him another smile.

"Just let me fix that – you have a bit of glass in your palm!"

Harry glared at Lockhart so fiercely it caused him to take a step back.

"Not a chance. You are not going any where near me with that wand."

But Lockhart had already brandished his wand, twirling it so extravagantly it struck him in his nose.

… And a string of mumbo-jumbo Latin words later, Harry didn't feel a thing…

… But the glass was still in his palm.

Harry, not in his Shadow form and all his defences down, had received the full blow of Lockhart's spell, though whether it had any effects or not, Harry couldn't tell.

"Hmmm…" said Lockhart thoughtfully. "Maybe if I try this…"

He swished his wand, uttering complete nonsense as he did so.

"Ah! That should do the trick!"

Well, it certainly did _something_.

A dizzy spell over came Harry, and he started coughing…

"He's coughing up blood! Get him to the infirmary!"

Harry was dimly aware of people dragging him around, making him extremely uncomfortable. Unconsciously, he moaned in protest.

"… How… Did such a spell… Don't know… Beyond me…"

The voices were fading in and out, Harry regularly falling into blackness… and then regaining consciousness.

"… Harry?"

Harry blinked, his vision clearing.

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to try and sit up."

Harry did so, his head throbbing at the movement.

Someone shoved a potion down his throat. Harry was sent into a coughing fit at the taste.

He glared at Madam Pomphrey as his vision cleared completely and the throbbing subsided.

"What was that for?"

"It was for your health," she said briskly. "Lockhart did quite a number on you, Mr. Potter."

She frowned at him.

"You healed remarkably quickly for someone who stopped breathing. I expected you to be out a week at least. It's been barely an hour."

"Wait a second… stopped breathing?"

"Yes. Lockhart some how managed to block off your air passage. That wouldn't have required much magical energy on his part at all, but it still can be rather effective."

Harry snorted at that.

"It wouldn't have been able to kill you, but if you hadn't been brought to me as quickly as you were, the situation could have been a lot more serious."

"Right," Harry said, nodding in understanding. "So… can I go?"

"No you cannot!" snapped Madam Pomphrey. With a swish of her robes, she disappeared into her office.

Harry sighed.

"Bored, are we?"

Harry glanced up to see Rosie, Ron, Hermione and the rest all standing at the door.

"Yes. Madam Pomphrey is holding me captive."

Ron chuckled.

"I was so scared…" whispered Hermione in a hushed tone. "You just… stopped breathing."

Harry gave her a weary smile, his eyes twinkling in the light. "I'm fine, 'Mione. Nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Harry…" Ron trailed off, looking uncomfortable. "I was just wondering… why is Snape being nice to you?"

Harry regarded Ron for a moment, then shrugged. "We've kind of called a truce. And he's not that bad – he's actually quite nice."

Ron's jaw hung open. "Snape and nice aren't two words I would usually link together in a sentence."

Harry smiled and whacked Ron playfully on the arm.

Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary burst open, revealing a _very _pissed off Snape.

His eyes sought out Harry.

"What happened?" He growled, his fists clenched.

Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

"Nothing."

"Really?" asked Sev, giving him a stern look. "Just decided to pop in for a chat with Madam Pomphrey?"

Fred gasped. "Did you just make a _joke_?"

"Shut up."

"I can visit Madam Pomphrey if I want!" cried Harry defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you decided to take a nap while you were here, I presume?" he said, eyeing Harry's bed.

Harry blushed.

"Well…"

"Tell me what happened."

Hermione sighed. "Lockhart was trying to fix something, but he didn't do the spell right and it made Harry's air passage block up, and Harry couldn't breath." Hermione's eyes widened, realising what she just said. "Professor – don't hurt Lockhart!"

But Severus had already left – his robes billowing behind him.

Harry jumped after him, attempting to stop Severus.

"Get back into bed now, young man!"

"But-"

"No buts! Do as I say!"

Harry looked desperately from Madam Pomphrey to the door, trying to make her understand.

"But-"

"NOW!"

If ever Pomphrey had an animagus form, Harry would bet on his life that it would be a dragon.

Dumbledore took that moment to walk in, his smile faltering as he did so.

"Harry?" he asked questioningly.

"Sev – Lockhart – kill."

And Dumbledore seemed to understand that in a flash, for he sighed, and left without a word.

Pomphrey looked confused, staring at Harry.

"What on earth was that about?"

.

Harry frowned at the chessboard, trying in vain to block out the voices of the chess pieces.

"Move me, you dolt! I would have thought that much would have been obvious – even to an amateur like you…"

Harry scowled.

Ron laughed at him heartily, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"You can't beat the master, mate."

Madam Pomphrey had insisted on Harry staying in the infirmary, much to Harry's annoyance, so here Harry was, failing miserably in a game of chess against Ron.

There was a soft click as the door opened. Harry, seeing who it was, groaned at the contented look on his father's face.

"Tell me you didn't kill him."

Sev shook his head.

That was when Harry noticed the slightly glazed look of his father's eyes…

"What did Dumbledore do?"

Severus came over and sat on the edge of Harry bed.

"Trance Charm," replied Severus dully, no hint of emotion showing in his voice. "A rather powerful one at that. I shall be rather annoyed at Albus when I am released from it." At this, Severus' eye twitched.

"Right…" said Harry nervously, edging away. "You're kinda scary like this, you know."

Severus didn't answer – instead; he glanced down at the game of chess.

"Move that pawn forward," he said. "It's easy."

Harry's chess pieces cheered, and the king cried out, "Finally! Someone ho knows what he's doing!"

Harry scowled. "Shut it, mate."

"Hey!" cried Ron in mock outrage. "Two against one! That isn't fair!"

"Yes it is," deadpanned Harry. "Now shut up while I whoop your ass."

And so the game began, resulting in a beaming Harry and a sulking Ron.

"So not fair. You didn't even play!"

"Did so!" countered Harry. "I moved all the pieces, didn't I?"

Ron groaned.

Harry turned his attention back to Severus, grinning broadly.

Severus, still not showing any signs of human emotion, began to talk. "I think Albus hit me from behind with his Trance Charm," he explained in a flat monotone. "But on the bright side, I think me being so calm unnerved Lockhart more than actually attacking him would." Severus cocked his head slightly at this, looking at Harry fondly. "And as soon as this Charm wears off, I'm going to rip him apart, limb by limb-"

All of this was delivered in such a calm, contented voice that it completely unnerved both boys.

"Erm, Sev?" Harry cut into his father's tirade. "I think you're scaring Ron."

"Understatement of the century," muttered Ron. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Harry."

Severus sighed. "I made a promise to Albus I wouldn't harm Lockhart… I think it's a bit unfair I did it while under the Trance Charm, though."

At this, Madam Pomphrey entered, giving Harry a stern look.

"I've decided to let you go-" she began, but no more was said as Harry bolted from the room, Ron following closely behind, leaving an amused Severus in his wake.

.

"I still can't work out who the Defence teacher is!" Hermione hissed, kicking an innocent wall.

Harry shrugged, enjoying his new found freedom. "Professor Snape said that I won't know either of the new Professors-"

"Hold up," said Ginny sharply. "There's more than one new teacher? Who's leaving?"

Harry frowned, a little surprised that they didn't know.

"Dumbledore's made a new class – it's compulsory – It's a sport class." Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore obviously thought we should do more exercise. Apparently we're going to do muggle sports and stuff."

The group took a sharp turn.

"Dumbledore is making a new class? I always knew he was nutters-"

Harry hushed them, leaning into the wall.

"Listen," he hissed.

And they did. Drifting out from the small crack of the teacher's lounge were voices – two of which were unfamiliar.

Harry, sending an exited look Ron's way, crept toward the door.

"… Exited about meeting the students. I won't let Albus down… I'll make sure those students reach their best potential in sport! They'll be able to run around the lake in minutes by the time I'm through with them!"

Ron sent Harry a horrified glance. The man who had spoken – the sports teacher – was quite handsome. The man was tall, had a broad frame and quite a muscular build. He was tanned, with even features and high cheekbones, and had short sandy-brown hair. His eyes were a calm blue.

McGonagall snorted. "If you actually get some of those students to work you'll be dubbed a miracle worker in my book."

Something on the sport teacher's left barked.

Harry, when he shifted in his position, found it to be a large husky, with silver and black fur, and eyes the exact same Colour as the sport professor's.

McGonagall gave a disapproving sniff. "You'll have to be careful with him," she said quickly. "Not all students like dogs, you know."

The professor just laughed. "He won't hurt anyone. He's very well trained. And his name is Fury."

McGonagall gave another disapproving sniff. "Fury! Doesn't exactly give him a good reputation."

The professor just laughed again.

"A husky!" whispered Hermione excitedly. "I've never seen one of them up close… he's so beautiful."

"Do you mean the dog or the professor?" snapped Ron.

Rosie ignored them.

It was something about that professor that just… wasn't quite right. It wasn't something Harry could explain.

"I don't trust him," said Harry immediately.

"Neither do I," said Rosie firmly.

"Well," said McGonagall, holding out her hand to the sports professor – the one Harry didn't trust. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Letum. I hope you enjoy your stay."

AN: Done! So you've met the sport professor, but you haven't met the DADA professor! Please review!

…


	17. Sora

****

Aalikane: That's for me to know and you to find out!

****

SmellyCat-190: That is so cool! I'm glad I was the one to make you like Severus is Harry's father fics! I used to think they were stupid as well, but now I LOVE them! I'm flattered! Thanks.

****

Lily4James: Thanks a lot for the review! Ok, for your questions:

1) Harry and Rosie don't know who they don't trust Professor Letum, it's just a feeling. And no, it's not a Death Eater kind of feeling, they would be able to sense the Dark Mark on him if he was.

2) No, the tiger isn't Rosie. I'm not sure what I'll do with her, at first I just wanted to put her in for fun and because I absolutely love tigers. I'm trying to think of a purpose for her… any suggestions?

****

Volleypickle16: Thanks!

****

shy3wolf: Here it is!

****

Athenakitty: Okay…

__

Harry wasn't insulting Mr. Weasley, was he? No, he wasn't.

__

Will Lockhart get pranked again? You'll find out!

__

Will Dumbledore need to zap Severus again? Maybe.

__

Will Snape slip some potions into Lockhart's food? You'll see!

****

Jeangab057: Cheers!

****

Wytil: You know, you don't know how much your support means to me. Flamers suck. Most of the time they can't even right a story themselves and so they just flame other peoples. Thanks a lot.

****

Tasidia: Sorry that the conversation was a bit hard to follow. Thanks!

****

LadyLily3: I'm really glad you like it so much! Shadow and Nightmare will come in soon. Sorry, this chapter isn't much longer.

****

Remo Con: Oh, Sev isn't through with Lockhart just yet… I love being evil! Thanks for the review!

Chapter Seventeen:

Harry once again found himself on top of the tower Severus had shown him. His mind was a mess. He just couldn't forget that look Professor Letum had… As if his cool blue eyes penetrated your soul…

And it was that very moment, when Harry knew something.

He hated that man.

He had never seen him before in his life before, or even made eye contact with him… but he knew it.

He _hated _him.

Harry sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

Harry moved closer to the edge, looking over the Hogwarts grounds. He studied the sky before him, and he felt it, his wings itching to burst out of his back… to feel the feel the wind…

With a frustrated growl, Harry stood and left the tower.

"Potter!"

Harry exhaled deeply, and, putting on a look of forced calm, he turned toward the voice.

It was McGonagall, along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny… and Professor Letum.

Harry's eyes hardened.

"Potter," McGonagall repeated. "This is Professor Letum. He'll be teaching you sport this year. He's been looking forward to meeting you."

Letum turned his eyes on him, giving him a cold smile.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Letum in a voice like silk.

"Likewise," Harry countered coldly.

McGonagall blinked. They could practically feel the tension crackling in the air.

Harry met Letum's eyes, his emerald green ones meeting the Professor's cool blue ones.

Beside Letum, his husky, Fury as the Professor had called it, gave a low growl.

Harry slid skilfully into Letum's mind… searching for something that he didn't know he was looking for. For all Harry knew, Letum could just be a simple wizard, and Harry was just being paranoid.

But as Harry probed into his mind, Harry met a huge barrier, and there was no way through.

Definitely _not_ a simple a simple wizard.

And so began the battle of the minds… Letum was powerful – Harry would allow him that.

Letum was taking a more direct approach; pounding against Harry's mind barrier with a force of a thousand men.

Just by that simple act, Harry could pick up Letum's personality. He was confident, and strong, and Professor Letum knew it.

But Harry gave a different approach. He didn't try to get through the older man's barriers, Harry could tell that the professor was too strong to allow that intrusion, and so, coming to a decision, Harry let Letum into his mind.

Letum, taken by surprise at the sudden lack of defence, staggered into Harry's mind, falling into the void. Harry didn't allow Letum to get to anything essential, instead, he let him view memories and thoughts of little importance.

Letum fell further and further into Harry's mind… but the professor suddenly realised Harry's plan.

Harry was becoming slippery.

Professor Letum struggled helplessly, trying desperately to crawl back out of Harry mind, but he just kept falling deeper and deeper…

Harry, gathering up all his power, forced Letum out of his mind abruptly, making Letum stagger as he returned to the physical world. Letum broke his eye contact.

And all this exchange took no more than a couple of seconds.

McGonagall put a steadying hand on Letum's shaking shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. "Why did you stagger like that?"

Letum allowed himself to blush slightly. "Just lost my footing, is all."

McGonagall nodded.

"Well," said Letum, giving Harry a fake smile although his voice was still wavering slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

And Harry noted with satisfaction that Letum was carefully avoiding his eyes.

And with a nod in his direction, Letum and McGonagall left the teens.

Rosie, smiling, turned to him.

"Nice tactic," said Rosie.

"Huh?" said Ron, glancing in confusion between the two. "Tactic? What are you talking about?"

Harry wasn't listening to them. How dare Letum strut into Hogwarts like this? If he dared hurt Harry's friends…

Harry's eyes glowed a brilliant white, and his teeth turned longer and sharper, giving him a slightly animalistic look to him.

Three sharp blades sprung from in between Harry knuckles on both hands – like that guy's from the muggle comic. Wolverine.

"Really, Harry," said Hermione, laughter evident in her voice. "You've been reading too much X-Men!"

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he bared his teeth and started to walk forward, muttering, "I'll kill him."

And he was serious.

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like a child – put those blades away, and turn back to human for Christ's sake! There are people in this castle, you know!"

Harry snarled, but turned back into human never the less, turning on his heel and shoving past Rosie, putting up his hood as he went.

"What's with him?" asked Ginny, genuinely perplexed.

Rosie shrugged. "I don't think he likes Letum very much."

.

Harry had a fixed scowl on his face as he stalked the halls.

"You look just like me when you do that."

Harry stopped, recognising his father's voice and feeling comforted by it.

Harry met Sev's eyes.

"I hate him," Harry said quietly.

A spark of understanding flickered in Severus' eyes.

"Who? Professor Letum?" Severus, not waiting for an answer, nodded. "I didn't think you'd like him. I don't much, either."

Severus opened his arms, and Harry, understanding the invitation, relaxed into the hug.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, rubbing his back.

"Don't let him get to you," Severus said in a comforting tone. "But be careful; I have a bad feeling about him, little angel."

Harry, now getting used to his nickname, didn't tell Sev off for calling him by it. In fact, although Harry would never admit it to anyone, he kinda liked it.

Severus pulled away from the hug, smiling slightly.

"But promise me one thing," he said, his eyes alight with barely suppressed mischief. "_Please_ give him a hard time for me?"

.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rosie, Ginny, Lupin and Severus were all sitting in the cosy fire lit lounge just off the Great Hall.

And Harry, once again was loosing miserably to Ron in a game of chess.

Ron, his expression changing from a look of intense concentration to glorious triumph, cried, "Knight to E4!"

He looked at Harry, grinning.

"Beat _that_."

The occupants of the room abandoned their activities and turned to the game of chess. Harry usually ended up having shouting matches with his chess pieces (Harry was playing with white) and the others loved it.

Harry stared at the chessboard, frowning. Desperately, he turned toward the others.

"Help?"

But they all shook their heads, grinning at him.

Harry sighed.

"There's only one other thing left to do, then," Harry said slowly. And then he grinned, pointing a finger at Ron and crying, "ATTACK!"

The white pieces dove off the chessboard and onto Ron, knocking Ron off his stool.

Ron, flat on his back, tried desperately to push off the little chess pieces.

"Good move," groaned Ron. The room erupted with laughter.

There was a knock at the door, and a click as it opened.

"Hello," said a deep, calming voice. "Is Rosie in here?"

The owner of the voice had a very strange appearance. He had straight hair, which was… it was _silver_. Not grey, like Dumbledore's, more like a glowing silver that made him look younger rather than older. And his eyes radiated warmth, and the thing that intrigued Harry was that his eyes were purple! A bright, sparkling purple.

Rosie gasped.

"Sora!" she cried, leaping into his arms. "Sora! I missed you so much!"

Lupin smiled at her. "Dumbledore told me that he was one of your teachers in New Zealand. Everyone, this is the Defence teacher, Professor Argenteus."

# So how exactly do you know him? #

Harry! It's Sora! My guardian! He's my guardian from Silontian! 

AN: Sorry it's not longer, but this seemed the best place to finish it. Please review!


	18. Feathers, Girls and the colour pink

So sorry it took so long, but here it is!

Chapter Eighteen:

Harry leaned casually against the doorframe, eyeing Tonks sceptically.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

Tonks glanced at him absently, her head tilted slightly as she struggled to put on her earrings.

"I'm not dressed up!"

Harry rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

"_Sure _you're not, Tonks. I see people walking round in sparkly black dress robes all the time."

A flush began to creep into Tonks' cheeks, and she fumbled with the clasp on her necklace.

"It's just… well… I'm going on a… _date_, if you must know."

"Uh huh," Harry crossed his arms. "With who?"

Tonks was bright pink now, and it clashed horribly with her electric blue hair.

Tonks mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm… I'm going out with…"

"… Yes?"

"With Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry burst out laughing.

"Y-You're going out with that _git_?"

Tonks glared at Harry.

"He's not a _git_! He's very sweet!"

Harry shook his head in bemusement.

"Well, when you come to your senses, I'd be happy to turn his hair green again."

Harry grinning, left, shutting the door behind him.

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PRANK!" Screamed Tonks from behind the door.

Harry, chuckling, set off down the hall.

.

"So, Ginny – be in bed by ten-"

"Mum!"

"Yes, ten, Ginny. No buts. We'll be back by tomorrow. This is a very important Order meeting… And whatever you do, DON'T LEAVE THE CASTLE! Now…" Mrs. Weasley absently straightened Ron's tee shirt. "If you need us, we'll be in contact by floo… but _only for emergencies._ Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"We've got some baby sitters for you-"

"MUM!"

"- Don't worry. It's no one _too _bad. Tonks… and… erm… Lockhart."

"LOCKHART?"

"Yes. Tonks informed us she'd miss the Order meeting to take care of you. We'll fill her in later. Night night."

The remaining teens stared in horror after Mrs. Weasley's retreating form.

"Oh no no no no no no no _no_!" wailed Harry mournfully. "Not Lockhart!"

Fred slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, staring wistfully off into the distance.

"Oh, Harry!" said George dramatically, also slinging an arm round Harry. "Do not despair… just think of the _possibilities_!"

Fred nodded, turning his star-struck gaze on Harry.

"Yes… pink feathers… blue hair… all the colours of the rainbow!"

Harry, playing along, gasped.

"P-Pink feathers?" he asked wistfully.

George nodded solemnly. "_Yes_, dear Harry."

Harry, fanning himself madly with his left hand, fainted into Fred's arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to the others.

"We won't prank Lockhart. We are going to be responsible adults! Aren't we?" asked Hermione forcefully. Everyone avoided her eyes. "Aren't we?" she asked again, sounding slightly desperate.

"… And I bravely grabbed the little boy – risking my life in doing so – and carried him out into the arms of his parents…"

"Fascinating," said Tonks dully, stepping into the Entrance Hall, with Lockhart following dutifully behind her.

"Yes! Yes, I know! And then I approached the old hag, and said-"

Whatever Lockhart had told the old hag, Harry never found out, because Lockhart suddenly spotted the disbelieving looks the teens were giving him.

"Hello!" cried Lockhart brightly.

Tonks grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the side, pushing Harry against a wall and holding him there.

"Save me," said Tonks desperately, giving him a pleading look. "Save me from this hell hole."

"Tonks, dearest!"

Tonks plastered a fake cheerful look on her face before turning back to Lockhart.

"Yes… erm… Sweetie poo."

Harry couldn't take it any more. He burst out laughing, clutching his ribs in a futile attempt to breath.

He wasn't the only one.

"SWEETIE POO?!" roared Fred and George in unison. "_SWEETIE POO_?!"

Even Hermione was chuckling softly.

Tonks blushed madly, her fists clenched.

"Well, Harry," murmured Rosie into his ear. "How about we give Lockhart one more surprise? Just to… say how much we loved having him to stay."

Harry couldn't agree more.

.

"And then… Lily will come and _wham_!" Ron punched his fist into the air to emphasise his point.

Hermione jumped as a loud crack resounded in the room.

"Down here, sirs."

The speaker was a house elf. He had huge bright green eyes that seemed much too large for his face. Hell, his eyes were bigger than Dobby's!

He bowed deeply, his long nose touching the floor.

"Mistress Nymphadora Tonks requires you's to be in the Great Hall for dinner."

And with another crack, he was gone.

Evil grins spread across their faces, and all, simultaneously spoke one word.

"_Perfect_."

.

The group entered the Great Hall, looks of pure angelic innocence plastered on their faces.

"What are you up to?" demanded Tonks suddenly, giving them a suspicious glare.

Harry, who was the culprit of Tonks' glare, looked behind him to see who she was talking to. When Harry saw no one, he turned back to Tonks, looking shocked.

"Who _me_?" Harry asked, sounding highly offended. "Why, my dear Tonks, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Tonks' glare didn't falter once.

"I know you're up to something, Potter, and I _will_ get to the bottom of it."

"Dreadful, dreadful. Blaming poor innocent school children. _Harry Potter_, no less. Nymphadora, you should be _ashamed_!"

"Gilderoy?" said Ginny sweetly. "Would you like me to pour you a drink?"

Lockhart looked as if Christmas had come early.

"What manners! That would be lovely!"

Taking a large sip, he flashed her a charming smile.

But… Lockhart didn't smell of his expensive cologne any more.

He smelt of meat.

Ron was hiding behind the door, struggling to hold on to Lily's massive body. Harry had told her not to harm Lockhart too much. But if she did…

Good riddance.

Fred, turning subtly to Ron's hiding place, gave him the thumbs up.

Ron let go of Lily.

Lily let out a burst of speed as she smelt her prey. Lockhart screamed bloody murder.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Can't get our hopes up.

At that same moment, Hermione… erm… _accidentally _spilt a purple liquid onto the floor.

Right behind Lockhart.

Lily pounced on Lockhart, sending him backward into the hissing potion.

Almost immediately Lockhart sprouted hundreds and hundreds of fluorescent pink feathers.

And he was a _girl._

And Lockhart, not noticing the new look he… or she… was sporting, backed away from Lily.

"Ahem."

Harry stopped laughing immediately. He knew that voice anywhere…

Harry turned around slowly, cringing at the sight of his father, leaning against the wall.

The hall had gone deadly silent. Even Lily had stopped advancing on the pink-feathered Lockhart.

Sev rose his eyebrows slightly.

"What is going on here?"

"Professor," said Harry quickly. "Well, you see, erm… Lockhart kinda-"

"I saw what happened," Severus hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"But professor!" cried Ron, almost hysterical. "It's not even term yet-… hang on a second."

Ron looked at Sev with wide eyes. "Did you just say… _to_ Gryffindor?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I may hate Gryffindor, Weasley, but I hate Lockhart more." Severus inclined his head. "Twenty points _to _Gryffindor."

Severus smirked at Lockhart, who was now whimpering, his/her eyes fixed on Lily.

"I-I hate this castle!" said Lockhart feverishly in his/her new feminine. "I'm getting out of here!"

Lockhart bounded up, sprinting toward the door.

Fred, grinning like a maniac, yelled: "THE FEATHERS SHOULD DISAPPEAR IN A WEEK OR SO! I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHEN YOU'LL TURN BACK INTO A BLOKE, THOUGH!"

Tonks hugged Harry tightly, crushing his ribs.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Severus came up and pulled Tonks off Harry. Harry let out a deep breath.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't suffocate my so – one of my students," Severus said in a low voice. He rounded on the others.

"If any of you say that I awarded Gryffindor points, I will completely deny it, take fifty points from Gryffindor and put you in detention for the rest of the year. Understand?"

Fred and George grinned.

"We don't go to Hogwarts any more!"

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell your mother about this prank."

The twin's eyes widened.

"Right." Said Fred… or George. One of them.

"We swear-"

"That we-"

"Will never-"

"Ever-"

"Ever-"

"Breath-"

"A word-"

"To anyone-"

"STOP THAT!" yelled Harry and Severus in unison.

Harry blushed, but Severus merely glared at the stunned faces.

"Harry," hissed Hermione into his ear. "You and Snape… you're really _alike_."

Severus turned and started toward the door, with (of course) the impressive (or so Sev thought) billowing of his robes. At the door, Severus turned and fixed them with an icy glare. Beside Harry, Ron audibly gulped.

Thinking that he was now going to give them a major telling off for the prank on Lockhart, Harry feared the worst.

Opening his mouth, Severus hissed:

"Your mother says it's time for bed."

****

AN: Heh. Review, please.

****

Dan-rad: thanks for the review!

****

SnakeDynasty: I'm really glad you changed your mind about my story! Cheers!

****

LadyLily3: Sorry it's taken so long! Glad you like it!

****

Robbly: Familiar! I thought about that at first… then I kinda forgot… thanks so much for your suggestion! I kinda made Harry nickname 'Little Angel' cause of his wings. But Sev doesn't know about the wings yet! Harry's not really angel material though, is he? Thanks!

****

Anonymous: Oh… sorry for the miss spell. Thanks for telling me!

Anonymous: Erm… I don't really know about all the dates of it all and stuff. Sorry.

****

Volleypickle16: Thanks!

****

SmellyCat-190: Well I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered! Erm… okay, I'll stop. I'm really glad you're amused by my story! Hope you like this new chapter!

****

Mjk306: Thanks!

****

aalikane: sorry the chapters short. I'm kinda confused as to when the Order should find out about Nightmare and Shadow. It's fun them not knowing, but it will be fun to see their reactions when they find out. Any suggestions?

****

Jeangab057: I'm glad you like Sora!

****

Athenakitty:

Will Harry have fighting words with the new teacher? That's for me to know and you to find out.

Will the new teacher get pranked and out of Hogwarts? No.

Will somebody's prank turn Lockhart into a girl? Yep!

Permanently or have him a combo of the two? Not permanently.

A misfired spell causing Lockhart turning into a female, every odd week? Nah.

****

Remo Con: Glad you like!


	19. The Hammer

****

IMPORTANT: I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY TO ITALY FOR TWO WEEKS SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I USUALLY DO! SORRY!

Chapter Nineteen:

"Something's happening," Moody growled. "Something bad is happening and I don't like it."

Kingsley sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, studying the notes on the parchment with a fierce intensity.

"It doesn't make sense!" Tonks said suddenly, slamming down her fist. "Voldemort was gaining power… and followers, but suddenly everything just… blows up in our faces! I've never seen any one with as much power as Shadow and Nightmare… so why don't they just go and kill Voldemort right off? They seem to work for the light."

"We can't be sure they work for the light," said McGonagall gravely, "But if they do… then there is another force, with equal or more power then themselves working against them. Voldemort has a distinct advantage, though. This ring that he has obtained, I have looked into it. I've never seen anything like it…"

McGonagall paused here, as if afraid to speak her next words.

"We were wrong. We feared that ring would double Voldemort's powers. It's worse. The ring… I-it can create an army of the _dead_."

"Dead?! _Dead_?! As in… actually _dead_?"

"Yes! _Dead_!" snapped McGonagall. "They come back emotionless. As warriors. As an army."

Kingsley slowly raised his head.

"That's not all we have to worry about," he whispered. "A man… Mysterious deaths of wizards and muggles alike have been traced back to one man… He is believed to work for Voldemort. He is nicknamed The Hammer."

"Any idea why he's nicknamed after a muggle tool?"

Kingsley gave Severus a wry smile.

"He has a… _unique _way of murdering his victims," said Kingsley darkly. "He… erm… smashes their faces in with a hammer."

Tonks blanched.

"Oh… not nice."

"Now, our biggest problem, is that we can't find any connections between the deaths. If they were all related or working at the ministry, it would be much easier to predict his next moves. But we don't know how the deaths a linked, so it's a hell lot harder."

"Wait! Does it say where The Hammer was last seen?" said Lupin quickly.

Kingsley frowned at him, and then checked the parchment.

"Yes. Erm… Goult, a little village in the South of France."

"Wait a second isn't that where-"

"Where the Death Eaters last attacked. Exactly," said Lupin, nodding. "Which means, Voldemort hasn't recruited The Hammer yet. Key word, _yet_."

"So, you're saying that we should recruit The Hammer before Voldemort does?"

Lupin shook his head. "I'm saying we shouldn't let Voldemort get The Hammer. And it was a close call, if Shadow and Nightmare hadn't turned up, Voldemort would probably have another blood thirsty Death Eater in his ranks."

Pull back. Rosie whispered in Harry's head.

Harry nodded slightly, and teleported back to the empty Gryffindor Common Room with Rosie.

"That ring…" said Rosie slowly, "It… it rings a bell but I just can't place it…"

She started to pace back and forth.

"An army of the dead. I've heard of it somewhere… I know I have… SORA!"

Harry suppressed a jump as a tall man with purple eyes and silver hair appeared in the room.

"You called?"

"Yes. A ring. Creates an army of the dead. Silver. Ring any bells?"

Sora frowned for a moment.

"Yes… It has been kept in the Underworld ever since The Devil created it. Why?"

Rosie bit her lip. "The Underworld? But… that doesn't make sense! How would Voldemort-"

"Voldemort?" said Sora sharply.

Rosie nodded. "He's got it. He hasn't used it yet… But how did he get it?"

Slowly, Sora turned to Harry. Sora placed his hands on either side of Harry face.

"Relax, child. I won't hurt you…"

His eyes glowed a brilliant purple, and Harry felt his memories surface. As soon as one memory popped up, another replaced it. It was a continuous cycle of thoughts, ideas, and memories, all mixed into one chaotic dream. It was almost like tuning a radio - you know that you're searching for something particular, and each station passes too fast for you to understand it.

Eventually one thought overcame all others, as if Harry's mind had finally found the right station.

Harry was horrified to find himself back at the Graveyard. He struggled to bring up his defenses, but Sora just gently forced them back down.

Just as Wormtail took Harry's blood, Sora stopped the advance, and it ended just as quickly as it had started.

Sora gently lowered him into a chair as Harry's knees buckled.

"Voldemort took Harry's blood," Sora whispered. "It gave Voldemort the random power to enter the Underworld. Voldemort obviously claimed the ring."

Sora gave Harry a grim look.

"He hasn't used it yet because he can't. He hasn't got enough power yet. But it's only a matter of time."

Sora inclined his head at Rosie.

"You should get to bed. It's been a long night. You know, with turning Lockhart into a girl and everything."

Sora smiled at Rosie.

"Good night."

And he was gone.

"When Sora entered your mind it took a lot out of you," Rosie whispered. "You should head back to Professor Snape's rooms. I'll tell your father that you just had a headache."

As the pair disappeared, neither noticed a lone bushy haired figure watching the scene with mounting shock.

"His _father_?"

.

That night Harry had a restless sleep. Nightmares plagued with Cedric and Sirius roamed his mind, taunting him… hurting him…

"Harry!"

Harry sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, you're shaking," whispered Severus. "What's wrong, angel?"

Harry wrapped his arms around his torso and brought his knees up to his chest. He swallowed the sob that threatened to burst from his chest.

Slowly, Harry leveled his emotions and arranged his face into an emotionless mask.

Harry shook his head and gave his father a false smile.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Severus gave Harry a sad look.

"You shouldn't bury you're emotions like that-"

"I'm _not_ burying my emotions!"

Severus sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"It's just…" The thought of The Hammer and the ring popped into Harry's mind once again. "I never wanted this war."

Severus sighed again.

"None of us did."

Harry once again started shaking as his mask slipped away.

"I don't want to lose you, dad."

Harry suddenly reached out and gripped Severus' hand, as if he might disappear if Harry didn't hold onto him.

Sev gathered Harry into a gentle hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, little angel," said Severus soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

.

The next morning, Harry's grief was forgotten.

"It's _sunny_!" Fred cried happily. "No more rain! Woo!"

The grounds were beautiful. The lake seemed to stretch on for miles as it sparkled in the light… and Harry had never felt more energetic.

Rosie grinned at him, sensing his mood.

"Guess it's pretty reassuring to have a giant fireball looming over head when you're a fire elemental, huh?"

Harry returned the grin and nodded, stretching out on the ground.

The only one who didn't seem to share the bright mood was Hermione. Something seemed to be troubling her, but when anyone asked her what was wrong, she just said she was 'fine'.

When Rosie suggested reading her mind to find out what was wrong, Harry blatantly refused.

"She's my friend," he'd said. "I'm not going to go and invade her privacy like that. She'll tell us what's wrong when she's ready."

But Hermione didn't say a word. And she didn't seem to be any closer to telling them then she was at first.

"Harry… I-I want to talk to you…"

Hermione led him into an empty classroom and put a silencing charm on the door.

"H-Harry… I _know_."

Harry, unfazed, blinked.

"Erm… know what, exactly?"

Hermione gave him a slightly frightened look, as if afraid he might attack her.

"About you… and Snape."

Harry gripped the back of the chair so hard some of the wood was crushed under his fingers.

"What about me and Snape?"

Hermione sighed and gave him a pleading look.

"I know that he's your father."

Harry blanched.

"No he's not!"

"Harry, I _know_! I heard you and Rosie talking last night – it was an accident! And… I'm sorry…"

Harry shook his head.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry sighed.

"Okay… Thanks for telling me. But… can you keep this secret? For now? I'm just… a little worried about Ron's reaction."

Hermione smiled genuinely and hugged him.

As they left the room, Ron spotted Hermione's now cheerful look.

"What did you talk about?" asked Ron quickly.

"Oh, nothing much," said Hermione, grinning. "Bit of this, bit of that. Nothing important."

And a much more cheerful Hermione walked off, leaving a rather baffled Ron in her wake.

AN: Done! Please Review!

****

Aalikane: Thanks!

****

Alana: There will be Harry/Rosie romance eventually, yes. It usually takes me one week to update, two at the most. I won't be able to update for about three weeks, though. I'M GOING TO ITALY!!!

****

Volleypickle16: Cheers!

****

Xessive: Yeah, I've kinda toyed with the idea that Lily will be Harry's familiar, now I'm pretty certain that she will be.

****

Lady Lily3: School will start in chapter 21 (Two chapters from now). Thanks for the review!

****

DarkLights: Thanks!

****

ESP: A Severitus Challenge is when Snape is Harry's biological father.

****

Athenakitty:

Why is Tonks going out with Lockhart? Because she THOUGHT she liked him.

They really don't like Lockhart? Nope.

Will Severus get the potion from Fred and George and tweak it a bit? Nah.

Will Lockhart get more of the pranks? Maybe Later.

****

Theauthorthatwrites2: Wow! 8/10! I'm so pleased! ! Yeah, I know it was a little unbelievable that Harry automatically trusted her (you do mean Rosie, right?) but… it's hard to explain. Because they were sort of linked, it was just an instinctive feeling. Also, you'll find out something else about Rosie that may have helped her with Harry. . You'll just have to wait and see!

****

Heala: Thanks!

****

Mjk306: Cheers!

****

Mokona-chan: I don't want Harry and Rosie to have too much power. I'm bringing in some more characters with powers like them to make it seem a little more believable. Thanks!

****

Alaranth-88: Thanks!

****

SmellyCat-190: I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered that you're flattered! Heh. Do you think were ever going to get tired of this?

…

Nope! Anyway, thanks a lot for the review! And here's more of Sora for you.

****

Jeangab057: Thanks!

****

Alainea04: I'm so glad you like it!

****

Wolflady: Cheers!

****

KloverP: Thanks!

****

BlackHuntress: Glad you like Harry's powers. Lockhart is gone for now. And you WILL get to know Sora. Thanks!

****

Dan-rad: Hermione found out! Thanks for the review!

****

Lady34: Glad you like it!

****

Mdemanatee: Harry and Rosie are gonna hook up eventually. I like the inner demon, too. The completely good-and-light-and-pure Harrys are starting to get on my nerves. Glad you like the prank! Oh, and don't worry, I LOVE long reviews! Glad you think naming the tiger Lily was a good idea. Thanks!


	20. Shopping

****

Hello again! And for a short summary of my holiday, I made friends with a cat in Venice, drooled over Italian guys in Rome, got a tan on the Amalfi Coast (sp?) and swam in these really cool caves in crystal blue water. Heh.

Okie Dokie… Last chapter was a little depressing and not very fun, so I'm gonna make it up to you in this chapter… Enjoy!

****

CHAPTER TWENTY

Harry stretched out contentedly on the sofa, a smile on his face. It was sunny again today. And the last day of holidays. And all he had to do was… _relax._

Harry sat up slowly and went through his usual meditation routine, and by the time he was done, he was grinning like a complete and utter maniac.

Bliss.

After dressing, Harry slowly made his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast, enjoying the scents of summer, knowing that this was his last day of beautiful, sweet freedom.

Harry pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, and suppressed a grin as his vision was flooded with sunlight.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Nearly every one was at the table, but Rosie, Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny were all missing.

Not giving it another thought, Harry started piling bacon onto his plate. The door swung open, and in entered the girls.

"_Harry!_"

They sat across from him, panting and grinning.

"We've been looking all over for you!" cried Rosie happily.

__

Nothing could ruin this day.

"We want you to come with us…" began Ginny excitedly.

Nothing. Could. Ruin. This. _Day._

"To go…" said Tonks.

Absolutely _nothing._

"SHOPPING!" They all chorused loudly.

__

Nothing. Ruin. HIS. Day.

This took a while to register in Harry's brain.

"Shopping?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yep," said Hermione slowly, grinning slyly. "_You're_ the guest of honour."

"We would have chosen some one else, you see," said Rosie thoughtfully.

"But since your clothes are so _terrible_," said Tonks.

"We chose you!" Ginny said happily.

"So we're going to go into muggle London and buy you a WHOLE new outfit, courtesy of me, and since _I'm _a competent auror, you'll be safe!" Tonks cried.

"No," said Harry firmly.

"Sorry, Harry, but you don't have a choice." Said Rosie, giving him a devious grin.

"So finish your breakfast, and then we'll go!"

Harry looked at their hard, determined stare, and sighed.

Crap.

Something ruined this day.

Resigned to his fate, Harry ate his breakfast with a look of complete and utter misery on his face, resembling someone who just lost his or her best friend.

"Cheer up, angel," Severus whispered, "I would've thought you'd jump for the chance to spend a day with your darling Rosie."

That earned him a sharp kick under the table.

.

"Right," said Tonks in a no-nonsense tone. "Where to? There's that shop… nah too colourful. I think you'd suit black, and maybe a dark green. It would bring out your eyes."

Harry rolled his eyes at her analyses, his arms crossed across his chest in an appraising manner, slender fingers tapping his upper arm in a nonchalant fashion.

"That one," said Ginny firmly, pointing at a small clothing store on the corner named, 'Black Roses'.

Harry rolled his eyes for the second time.

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "how cheery."

But still, they bodily dragged him toward the dank building.

When they pushed open the door, a little bell chimed above them. Ginny jumped.

Music was playing from speakers situated in each corner, and the girl at the counter looked up. She smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello!" said Tonks. "I'm looking for and outfit for my friend here." Tonks gestured toward Harry absently, as if he didn't matter. "You think you can help this fashion disaster out?"

Harry saw a boy in the corner of the room look up from his magazine absently and give him a sympathetic glance.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah," she said suddenly, "I've got just the thing."

She hurried around the room frantically, picking out random things, and often saying, "No, no. That won't do…" and shoving it back, or exclaiming loudly, "YES!" and ripping it from the stand. She would often glance at Harry, checking his eye colour, his frame, and his height.

Finally, she was finished.

"Here," she said, panting lightly. "Try this."

She grabbed a tee shirt and jeans from the pile of clothes that had gained her approval.

And to Harry's dismay, they were all green and black.

Bloody girls.

The girl pushed him toward a changing cubicle.

Harry frowned suddenly, looking at the jeans.

"Don't these jeans look a little-"

She slammed the door behind him.

"Small…" he finished weakly.

"Try it on!" yelled Rosie, sounding muffled from the other side of the door.

With a resigned sigh, he started changing.

"Oh, HELL no!"

He heard insane giggling from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, her voice choked on laughter.

"The jeans are about ten sizes too small, that's what's wrong!" Harry yelled.

He heard the shop girl sigh.

"Here," she yelled. "Try these."

She threw a pair of identical jeans over the door, only they were bigger.

Harry tugged them on.

"Better," Harry said uncertainly. "But I still don't know."

The jeans were slightly baggy, but not so much that they were slipping down his ass.

"Let's see!" they chorused.

Slowly, Harry opened the door.

"Awww!" cooed the girls. "You look so… so _adorable!_"

Harry blushed.

Rosie grinned and nodded.

"Perfect. The tee shirt is nice, too."

The tee shirt wasn't tight, but not too loose either. It was black, with a dark green trim around the neck and sleeves.

"So is that a yes?" asked the girl.

"YES!" said Tonks and Rosie in unison.

The shop girl smiled.

"I think we have a bad boy thing going on here. Especially with the black jeans."

She winked at him.

"So!" She clapped her hands together. "What's next?"

Tonks pulled out a plain black tee shirt and some black trousers.

And five minutes later, Harry emerged from the cubicle wearing a tight black tee shirt and some loosely fitted track pants (black, of course.)

Hermione was regarding Harry's scruffy trainers skeptically.

"Got any shoes?" Hermione asked suddenly.

The shop girl nodded.

"Of course," she said. "Just at the back there."

The girls headed to the shoe stand with their backs to Harry, whispering things to each other.

"These?"

"No, no, no. Not those. _These…_"

There was a pause.

"Perfect."

And the girls turned, hiding the shoes behind their backs.

"Drum roll please!" cried Ginny. Tonks leapt forward and started beating on the counter.

Rosie pulled the shoes out from behind her back with great flourish, crying, "Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Harry groaned when he saw a pair of black combat boots.

"I should have guessed," he muttered.

"Oh, really," said Hermione grumpily. "You could've at least _pretended_ to be happy."

"Oh, joy," said Harry bleakly. "Can we go now?"

"Nope!" cried Tonks. "So, we've got the track pants, the jeans, and the two tee shirts, and, of course, the boots…"

Tonks walked toward the stands of clothes and started flicking through them absently.

"Now all we need," she said quietly.

Then she pulled something out.

"Is a TRENCH COAT!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"W-What?" he choked. "Seriously, you're making me look like I hide in a dark alley way and jump out at girls. What are you going to make me get next? Dark sunglasses?"

The shop girl jumped up.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?"

And with out further ado, she pulled out some… wait for it… _dark sunglasses._

"The lens is tinted green for this really cool effect. Try them!"

"No way," said Harry darkly, taking a step back. "No _way._ I was only joking about the sunglasses. Don't you people take a joke?"

Apparently, they didn't.

So Harry was forced to try on the track pants, the tight black tee shirt, the trench coat, combat boots and the sunglasses.

The girls cheered when he emerged.

"We've got ourselves a class A bad boy here!" cried Ginny.

"No! There's something missing…" said Rosie slowly.

She whispered something to the shop girl and she nodded.

"Here," said Rosie in a deadly serious tone. She handed him some black, finger- less gloves. "Very cool."

"Awesome!" whispered the shop girl. "Where did you get that tattoo?"

Harry panicked suddenly, thinking that the star tattoo on his forehead was somehow showing. Rosie absently touched her unmarked forehead, looking worried.

"What tattoo?" asked Harry quickly.

"That one on the back of your left hand, silly," she said. "It's so cool!"

Harry looked down, frowning. On the back of his left hand was a tattoo of a black wing. Harry sent Rosie an inquiring glance, and she shrugged. Her hands had no mysterious tattoo in sight.

So they approached the counter with jeans, track pants, two tee shirts, trench coat, a black turtleneck and a black hoody (Tonks had thrown that in the pile when he wasn't looking), combat boots, sunglasses, finger-less gloves, and, naturally, socks.

Hermione handled the money.

.

As the group sat down in a small muggle coffee shop, they started chatting about the mysterious appearance of the black wing.

"Tattoo's don't just appear like that," said Tonks worriedly. "Maybe we should go to Dumbledore…"

"No," said Harry firmly. "It's nothing. I'll just use my new finger-less gloves to cover it!"

That successfully changed the topic onto clothes.

Harry leaned back, tuning out the conversation. Tonks was right. Tattoos don't just appear like that. And Harry was going to discover the mystery behind it, no matter what.

****

AN: Another chapter done! Please review!

****

Athenakitty:

Will Harry and Rosie get the ring? That's for me to know and you to find out.

Will they prank Voldie? Maybe…

Will Tonks get more interesting things? Huh?

****

Lady Lily3: Ron will find out eventually, but not yet. You'll find out how Sev reacts soon enough!

****

Lady34: Thanks! I had a great time in Italy.

****

Klover P: No one else will be finding out soon, not to worry. Thanks!

****

Volleypickle16: Thanks!

****

Alaranth-88: I love white tigers too, they're my favorite animal! Thanks!

****

Mdemanatee: I LOVE long reviews! They're so cool! Yes, Harry stays good. He will never work for Moldy Wart, don't you worry. I'm glad you like the Hammer and the ring. I didn't want Rosie and Harry to be too powerful that killing Voldemort would be a piece of cake. It takes all the fun out of the story! Thanks!

****

Jeangab057: Thanks!

****

(none): Here's more!

****

Jessa7: Ya know, some reviewers are really scary. You're one of them. . Here it is!

****

SmellyCat-190: There's gonna be a sequel after this so the 'I'm flattered' are gonna go on for a LONG time!

Here goes:

I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered that you're flattered that I'm flattered!

That's going to take up half my chapter soon.

Thanks!

****

Lord Taiven Pixel: I agree. I kinda felt the need to write a angst free (sort of) fun story, but still serious. Thanks!

****

Wolflady: Thanks!

****

SoriBlack: Cheers!

****

Talons: Thanks loads!

Until next time!

Ta-Ta!

****

PS. CHECK OUT MY YAHOO GROUP. YOU CAN ACCESS IT FROM MY BIO!!!


	21. Wings, Fudge and Tigers

****

I'VE GOT A YAHOO GROUP! IF YOU WANT TO JOIN, YOU CAN ACCESS IT THROUGH MY BIO!!!

Chapter Twenty One:

"Have fun shopping, Harry?" asked Fred, grinning madly.

Harry glared at him, glancing down to check that his new gloves were covering the tattoo.

Rosie had suggested just hiding it, like he was able to hide the star tattoo and his fangs. But that's what didn't make sense… He _couldn't_. Usually he could hide anything he wanted, even his world famous scar. But this weird tattoo that just seemed to appear from no where was as stubborn as Hermione herself.

Oh, Goody.

"Give us a fashion show!" roared George, pounding his fist against the table.

Harry just shook his head. And at that moment, it finally struck Harry how weird the Order was. A werewolf, a thirty year old man who's primary hobby is to sulk in the dungeons, and a grizzled freak sporting a magical blue eye that wanders so much it should have it's own fucking passport.

Not forgetting Tonks, of course.

Harry, lost in his thoughts, jumped when the doors banged open.

Silhouetted against the light from the grounds, stood Kingsley Shackbolt, hunched over slightly using the doorframe for support.

He looked up, panting.

And then he said five small words that sent the Hall into chaos.

"Fudge is coming to dinner."

.

"Tonks, I'm afraid you cannot be present for the dinner. It's much too hazardous to your job at the Ministry if you are found here. Harry, Hermione, Rosie and the Weasley's, your story is that you were brought here for special protection by me. Understand?" said Dumbledore gravely.

They nodded in understanding.

"Alastor, I cannot allow you to stay either. I know you are an old friend of mine, but it would be a huge coincidence to be at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore turned to the teens.

"Now," he said, his moustache twitching. "I am not going to tell you to behave yourselves, because that would take all the fun out of it. But I do beg you to not lose your temper. Especially you, Harry. He cannot exactly put in the papers how Harry Potter and his friends are naughty scoundrels with terrible manners, but he can put in how you tried to attack the Minister of Magic."

Dumbledore regarded them gravely over the top of his half moon glasses.

"If, by chance, Mr. Percival Weasley accompanies Fudge to the dinner, I beg you to remain calm if the need arises."

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Remus, you are allowed to be present if you wish, as you are the Astronomy professor, but I will warn you, Remus, Fudge may not be… welcoming toward you."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"Albus, Remus. Please call me Albus."

As the small group of Professors and students started to thin, Dumbledore called Harry back.

"Harry… You are welcome to… erm… _insult _the Minister if the need arises. But use your Slytherin cunning and _try _to do it subtly."

Harry smirked.

"Of course."

.

Severus entered the lounge in his customary black robes and his trademark scowl upon his face.

Harry gave a short laugh when he saw him.

"Putting on a show for Fudge, Dad?"

Severus' scowl got even darker.

"I'm not fond of the Minister, angel."

Harry flashed a brief smile, before it disappeared.

Severus' scowl disappeared, replaced by a look of concern.

"Something wrong?"

Harry lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a sullen expression on his face.

"Harry?"

Harry sighed, his eyes still locked on the ceiling.

"My life is so bloody confusing."

Severus sat down on the couch next to where Harry's head lay.

"Do you want to talk?"

Harry thought for a moment. If he told him about the tattoo, Sev may want to tell Dumbledore. Fathers are like that… But… Harry felt a nagging feeling. He did want to confide in Severus, to see what his opinions were.

Harry raised his left hand, and Severus took it gently, removing the glove.

"Harry," said Severus, a hint of warning in his voice. "You didn't go to one of those muggle tattoo places, did you?"

Harry laughed at that.

"No! It's… I dunno. We were in this shop and it just… _appeared_."

Severus sighed, frowning.

"Harry… Have you ever seen a black wing recently? Anywhere. It may give us clues to why it appeared in the first place."

Harry was about to respond with the customary 'no'. But he stopped. He had seen a black wing. Hell, he _had _black wings. But no one knew about them except Rosie… But why would Harry get a tattoo for Merlin's sake! They were just wings!

"…No," Harry lied eventually.

Severus tilted Harry's head up so they were making eye contact.

"Are you sure, angel?"

Harry's throat constricted.

"I…"

Harry pulled away from his father's grasp and sat up, staring into the fire.

"Where have you seen it before?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, still avoiding eye contact.

"I can't tell you," Harry whispered.

Severus sighed.

"Angel? Why not?" He whispered.

Harry knew why not. It haunted him. It scared him half to death… that feeling of being lonely…

Harry forced down a sob.

"Because you'll hate me."

Harry closed his eyes, desperately trying to banish the disgusted face of his father that his mind's eye had conjured up.

Severus reached toward Harry.

"I would _never _hate you-"

Harry tore out of his grasp and stood up sharply.

"You will! You'll hate me because I'm nothing more than a freak! No one loves a bloody freak!"

"_HARRY!_"

Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulders, looking angrier then Harry had ever seen him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! IT'S NOT TRUE! AND YOU HAVE NO _IDEA_ HOW MANY PEOPLE LOVE YOU!"

Harry, who had tears streaming down his face, gave a strangled yell as pain surged through his back. He felt the skin break, the wings burst powerfully through the slits and right through his baggy grey tee shirt (he wasn't wearing his new clothes, luckily). Harry's wings folded themselves neatly against his back.

Harry fell to his knees and shied away from where Severus was standing.

Harry kept his head facing downward, and his eyes tightly shut. His hands were balled into fists.

"Merlin…" he heard Severus whisper. "Harry…"

But as Severus took a step toward Harry, Harry just backed himself away until he hit the wall.

"Harry?" Severus whispered, his voice shaking. "Harry? Speak to me…"

Harry raised his green eyes, sparkling with tears, to meet Severus' black ones.

"I know you hate me," Harry whispered. "And I know you probably won't want me as your son… but please… _please _don't tell anyone else."

Harry's wings flattened themselves against Harry's back.

Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

"You're bleeding," Severus whispered. Harry could feel the blood trickling down his back from where the wings had burst through. "I'll be right back."

Harry heard footsteps leave the room.

__

He hates you,whispered a little voice in Harry's head. _Nobody loves a freak. He hates you…_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.__

No he doesn't. Harry thought back fiercely. _He doesn't hate me… He doesn't hate me…_

Harry's breath was coming in short gasps. Faintly, he felt someone dabbing a warm wet cloth around his shoulder blades. Soothing words were being whispered in his ear, and someone was stroking his cheek…

Harry cracked his eyes open.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

The soothing words stopped.

"Why, angel?"

__

Because you're a freak, whispered the voice.

Harry, his mind hazy, repeated this dutifully.

"Because I'm a freak."

"Why do you think that?"

Harry frowned. He wasn't really registering who was asking the question, or what was being asked, just that someone was asking him, and he had to answer.

"Because people have told me," Harry said.

Harry was oblivious to the sharp intake of breath beside him, or the angry tone of voice.

"Who?" Severus growled.

"My relatives… the Dursleys."

Harry snapped back to reality as Severus pulled him into a tight hug.

"I hope you weren't particularly fond of that grey tee shirt you were wearing," said Severus. "I had to cut it off so I could clean off the blood."

Harry gave him a shaky laugh. "It wasn't a favourite, don't worry."

There was a silence.

"They're beautiful, Harry."

Harry stiffened slightly in the embrace.

Severus pulled back and smiled at him.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Severus pulled Harry to his feet, still smiling.

"I finished it today when you were out." A slightly worried look flitted across Severus' face. "You can change it if you don't like it, but…"

Saying no more, Severus took his hand and led him to the other side of the room. There were two doors – one which Harry knew lead to Severus' rooms, and one which he didn't recognise.

"Close your eyes."

Harry obeyed, and he heard the soft click of a door being opened before Severus lead him somewhere.

"Open."

Harry opened his eyes, and he gasped.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to put in a spare room… and you can stay here sometimes if you don't want to stay in Gryffindor tower…"

Severus fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you like it?"

Harry's new room was made up forest greens, dark blues and soft greys.

"I love it," Harry breathed.

The walls were a soft, light grey, nearly white. It had a mahogany desk in the corner, with some parchment and ink stacked neatly upon it, with a matching chair sitting before it. He had a double bed, the duvet dark blue and the sheets a forest green. The frame of the bed was mahogany, like the desk, as was his bedside table. He had a fireplace opposite the bed, also mahogany, with a forest green armchair in front of it. His wardrobe, situated near the desk, was mahogany.

"You can change it if you don't like the colours, and you don't have to stay here if you don't want to-"

His ramblings were cut off as Harry wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I told you, I love it. So shut up. And of course I'll stay here sometimes! You don't know how aggravating Gryffindor Tower can be."

Severus laughed.

"Oh!" said Sev, his eyes lighting up suddenly. "How about you meet Fudge with your wings still out, that would give him a fright!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Harry drawled. "I'm sure that would go down real well, Dad."

Severus just smiled.

"Get changed. Fudge will be here soon. And I can see your new clothes!"

Harry groaned.

.

Harry emerged in the Great Hall a bit before Severus (so not to arouse suspicion) cool and wingless.

He was dressed in his new black boots, his jeans, tee shirt and his black turtleneck, and his finger less gloves (which he was growing rather attached to.)

And, much to the disappointment of Rosie, without shades.

Harry, although he was completely and utterly oblivious to this fact, had developed into a rather handsome young man. His straight shoulder length hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck with a strip of dark blue velvet.

It was no longer possible to deem Harry 'the scrawny kid'. He wasn't too broad, helping his seeker abilities, but had his fair share of muscle. He was, however, rather tall. He was reaching Ron in height, which was thought to be impossible.

Harry, luckily, did not inherit his father's nose. He had quite chiselled features, which he inherited from Severus, and eyebrows that arched elegantly over his eyes. Eyes that were no longer hidden behind glasses seemed to sparkle with intelligence as he surveyed the room, and when his hair shone under the light, you could catch a hint of auburn. A strand of hair fell loose, softening his face.

"Jesus, Harry," said Ron, his mouth hanging open. "You… you look bloody different!"

Rosie, Ginny and Hermione stood up proudly, wiping invisible tears from their eyes.

"Unfortunately," said Rosie loudly, holding an invisible trophy and sniffing theatrically. "Tonks cannot be here to accept this award with us."

"Rosie, Tonks, Hermione and I, took on the seemingly impossible task of transforming Harry Potter, the scrawny fashion disaster of the year, into a… well, to put it bluntly, a really, really hot guy," Ginny said.

The room erupted into laughter.

Harry glared at them, before taking a seat at the table, fighting down the blush that threatened to rise in his cheeks.

Luckily, on Harry's behalf, Severus and him didn't look strikingly similar. There _was _a resemblance, if you looked closely, but it wasn't very obvious.

The table, it seemed, was divided into two parts. Adults, and Teens. On one end, was the adults, striking up sophisticated and polite conversation with the person next to them. On the other side, however, it was… a bit louder. Harry was sitting between Rosie and Fred. Very dangerous.

Severus entered with his customary scowl, and sat sullenly next to Lupin, which he didn't seem very enthusiastic about.

Then Kingsley came, then Dawlish, and Fudge.

And to Harry's complete and utter horror –

Umbridge.

.

The first half of the meal was as boring as listening to one of Professor Binns' lecture on Goblin rebellions.

"Hmm," Harry heard Dumbledore said absently to Fudge. "Yes. Unfortunately our Sports Professor, Professor Letum, cannot join us tonight…"

Fudge and the Professors seemed to be content on making small talk, but the conversation that was most entertaining by far was the one between McGonagall and Umbridge.

"So, Minerva," said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice. "I hope that Mr. Potter's ban on Quidditch has not been removed?"

Umbridge's toad like eyes flicked toward Harry. McGonagall's mouth thinned.

"It is no longer in your hands, Dolores," McGonagall bit out, her fists clenched. "You no longer work at this school, remember? Or need I remind you that you were chased out of the school after being frightened to death by our Divination professor."

Harry snorted. Umbridge flushed and clenched her fists.

"The Ministry and myself still has power over this school, Minerva," she hissed. "You are in no position to insult me, or the Minister of Magic!"

"So, Harry!" Fudge cut in loudly, casting a nervous glance in Umbridge's direction and plastering on a fake smile. "You've got taller!"

"That's usually what happens, Minister," Harry replied coolly.

Fudge blinked, taken aback for a moment. Then he gave a hearty laugh. "Of course! Of course! Good news about Sirius Black, eh? Thank God he's finally dead!"

Harry's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to reply but McGonagall cut in.

"Try the sausages, Minister," she said tersely.

Fudge grinned at her.

"I would like propose a toast!" Fudge declared loudly. "We will prevail through this war! We will face up to You-Know-Who! We will fight-"

"That's not what you were saying last year!" said George darkly. "Why the sudden change of heart? Afraid you'll loose your job in the office?"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Fudge faltered. There was an awkward silence.

"A-as I was saying," said Fudge uncertainly. He cleared his throat. "W-we managed to defeat You-Know-Who once, we can do it-"

A low humming noise filled the area. Fudge faltered yet again.

The source of the noise was traced back to Harry, who was idly running his finger around the rim of the crystal wineglass, producing a low, pure sound.

Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Hmm?" Harry said, as if coming out of a slight doze. "Oh, oh yes of course. I was just bored out of my skull, is all. Won't happen again."

And Harry pushed the glass away from him, and turned his full attention on the Minister, staring at him unblinkingly.

"Ah, y-yes," Fudge said, unnerved to no end by Harry's stare. "Where was I? Oh… yes… We managed to defeat You-Know-Who once, we can do it again! Erm… The light side will-"

And, again, his speech was interrupted.

This time, by a low snore that emitted from Ron, who had apparently fallen asleep.

"Long day!" Fudge attempted to joke. When no one laughed apart from the simpering one from Umbridge, he tried again. "The light side will prevail! Ah… We will strive-"

Another snore, this time coming from Fred, interrupted his speech yet again.

Sora laughed, but it was quickly turned into a hacking cough from Umbridge's death glare.

Another snore. Rosie head had lolled onto the table.

Everyone, it seemed was falling asleep.

Harry pulled his wineglass toward him yet again and started running his finger around the rim, and this time, Ginny, Sora and Lupin joined in.

So, attempting to raise his voice above the loud snoring and the low humming from the wineglasses, Fudge worked on. "We… we may lose… we may lose some soldiers-"

There was a screech from above. A great barn owl swooped down to meet them, landing in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore fed the owl and patted it, before removing it's burden exclaiming loudly, "Oh, look! It's from Wilfred! And… Oh my! He's brought me some socks!"

"WE WILL STRIVE ON AND-"

Hermione then did something very out of character; she jumped to her feet, pointing at something in the doorway and yelled, "Look! It's a centaur!"

Umbridge jumped up as if electrocuted, screaming her head off, and ran out of the hall as fast as her squat legs would allow.

"WE MAY LOSE SOME SOLDIERS IN THIS WAR-"

But it was impossible to continue over the noise. The snoring, the humming, the screaming, and the loud exclamations from Dumbledore about his new socks drowned out anything Fudge wanted to say.

Fudge, flushed and angry, stormed out of the room, quickly followed by a stern looking Dawlish and an amused Kingsley.

As soon as the door shut behind them, the humming stopped, the sleeping woke, and Dumbledore just grinned.

Harry grinned and wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Hermione!" he said happily. "That was hilarious! You're my hero…"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes but blushed all the same. "Well you lot were all being distracting," she said bluntly. "So I joined in."

"That," said a voice from behind him, "was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Minus the Lockhart stunt, of course."

Harry whirled round.

"Who said that?" he hissed, looking round and only seeing Lily. It was a woman's voice, definitely.

"Well, duh," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Who else?"

Harry's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You can _talk_?" hissed Harry.

Lily seemed to shrug.

"Not exactly," she said, stretching out on the floor.

When she didn't elaborate, Harry grew frustrated. "What do you mean, _'not exactly'_?"

"Only _you _can understand me," she said indifferently.

"And why the hell is that?" Harry whispered darkly.

Lily regarded him for a moment. "Well, seeing as you can understand me, I guess I'm your familiar."

Harry looked blank.

"Ugh," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Young ones today are _so _uneducated."

And with that, she yawned, stretched, and walked lazily out of the room.

Harry blinked, and then sprinted after her.

"Hang on," Harry hissed when he caught up with Lily in the Entrance Hall. "What do you mean about the Familiar thingy?"

"Some people have an animal which is magically bound to them. They are able to communicate with them, what we are doing right now."

"Right," said Harry slowly.

"I could already understand your language, Englich, or whatever. But other humans and beasts, excluding my own kind, cannot understand mine. Apart from you. In short, if anyone sees you, you will look like a complete weirdo because you're talking to animal that just growls in answer."

"Wait," said Harry, frowning. "So I can understand you, and I'm definitely speaking in English right now, but anyone else couldn't understand you. They'd just hear Tiger-Talk or whatever."

"Correct," said Lily.

"Woah…" Harry whispered. "Sooo… how come you can understand English?"

"Because I'm smart," deadpanned Lily.

Harry waved her comment aside.

"Do you have any cool abilities?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Excuse me?" Lily said coolly.

"Like… do you have x-ray vision or something? Or can you shoot laser beams out of your paws?"

Lily gave him a disgusted look.

"I can do… one thing," she said mysteriously.

"What?" asked Harry quickly.

"I can turn into a…" at this she made a disgusted noise. "_House cat_. If you wish to keep me as a _pet_." She seemed to shudder with revulsion. "And I refuse to eat cat food," she said briskly. "I will go out hunting when I wish. I only eat small animals and Slytherins."

Harry laughed at this, and she seemed to give him a small smile… well, as much as a tiger could, anyway.

Then she started changing shape before his eyes. Seconds later, a small white kitten with black stripes across her back appeared.

"Awesome," Harry whispered in awe.

Harry heard the doors bang open.

"Harry?" said Lupin. "Who's that?"

Harry grinned up at them.

"Lily."

"_Lily?_"

"Yep. Apparently she can turn into a house cat as well."

"Don't tell them about me being your familiar," said Lily warningly, but all the others heard was a small _mew_.

Then Lily changed again. And there, once again, was the tiger.

"Fascinating," said Dumbledore absently, stroking his beard.

"Can I keep her in Gryffindor Tower then?" Harry begged. "Please?"

McGonagall huffed. "You can't keep tigers."

"But you can keep cats."

"The rulebook doesn't say that you can keep cats which turn into tigers!"

"The rulebook doesn't say you _can't _keep cats which turn into tigers," Harry reasoned.

McGonagall seemed to be having an internal struggle.

"I will allow you to keep Lily," Dumbledore said. "If she remains in her house cat form in the company of others and when she is inside. She may, however, change into a tiger when she is out of sight, and at night, if she wishes to go hunting."

Harry grinned.

He would have so much fun with Lily.

****

AN: Oh… My… God… This is such a long chapter! My wrists are hurting so badly, so for the love of Carpel Tunnel, REVIEW!

****

Athenakitty:

Will Severus got a big bruise on his leg? No.

Will Harry get back at the girls for the shopping trip? No.

Will Harry get Severus on a clothes-shopping trip? No.

****

Lady Lily3: I made it longer and I posted sooner! School will start next chapter. Thanks!

****

Shdurrani: Neither. Actually, I just made up the Leather bound book on the spot. . Anyway, glad you like it!

****

Volleypickle16: Cheers!

****

Uten: One won't appear on Harry's right hand. I just wanted one on his left hand, but oh well. You'll find out what they mean later on. What Harry finds out in this chapter doesn't necessarily mean it's completely solved. He still has no idea why it's there. I didn't want them to be able to take down Voldemort easily, and more powerful characters will come into play. Thanks!

****

Klover P: I know green and black is a bit gothic, but that's what I felt would suit him most. He doesn't still wear glasses, no. Thanks!

****

Alaranth-88: Thanks!

****

Lek Nufrak: Eventually… maybe. Harry and Rosie will get together eventually, but lets face it. Harry is completely clueless about girls, and so it's not just going to be WHAM 'You're my soul mate! Let's get married!' yada yada yada. Thanks!

****

Talons: I know… Harry in Trench Coat… Mmm… Erm – anyway! I read your story about Harriet and so far it's GREAT! I left a review. Oh, and I drew a picture of what I imagine Harriet to look like. I also joined your Yahoo! Group. I've got one if you want to join mine. I've got three members so far… Oh well! Four if you want to join! I've sent you a message on your Yahoo Group page, so if you want to see it just go to 'Messages'. Thanks!

****

Alana: Rosie and Harry romance? Soon. I'm not giving anything away! Thanks!


	22. sorry everyone

Hello.

I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated for so long now.

I know you'll be disappointed when you realise this isn't a chapter, but I just want to let you know that the reason I haven't updated is that my older sister and her boyfriend recently died in a car crash.

I will get round to updating, I promise, but at the moment there are other things that are on my mind…

Sorry.

SilverCentaur.


End file.
